


Would You Bleed For Me Lick It Off My Lips Like You Needed Me

by Breakingthetide



Series: Thought We Built A Dynasty Forever Couldn't Break Up [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Grant Ward Feels, Grant Ward Redemption, I Will Go Down With This Ship, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-05-30 16:50:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 60,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6432529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthetide/pseuds/Breakingthetide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''There are times when I doubt everything. When I regret everything you've taken from me, everything I've given you, and the waste of all the time I've spent on us.” </p><p>David Levithan, The Lover's Dictionary-</p><p>AU of the second half of season 3 where Shield meets Hive, and finds a way to take him out of Ward and save him. And when Ward comes back to the team, to Daisy how will they fair? How will it effect her relationship with those she loves? And with a threat far greater than any of them were prepared for, which side will Daisy and Ward take?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Used to Recognize Myself It's Funny How Refelctions Change

**Author's Note:**

> I really love the direction this story is going so far. 
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment!

 

Daisy Johnson walks down the halls of the playground, head held high, pride and iron in her strides. She's earned this right, to think of herself as someone of importance. Someone with power. After everything she's been through not a single agent at Shield questions her motives, they and her small team of Inhumans stand by whatever decision she deems right. It's a far cry from the person she used to be.

 

Skye believed in second chances, in the good in the world. That she could somehow maintain the fragile pieces of herself in this line of work. Skye was good, had barely brushed the surface of darkness, danced with the devil. Those days are long gone and Skye is dead. With her long hair and her mother and father next to her. Buried along with her feelings for-

 

Daisy shuts all thoughts of her former life down. Can't afford to mule over lost time and things that will never happen again. Just like May taught her she files all of her emotions away and foucses on the task at hand. ''Daisy can I talk to you for a moment?'' She glances behind her to see Coulson trailing after her. ''Sure boss''.

 

The time in between the hallway and his office is filled with silence, something that's normal for the two of them now. It used to not be this way between them, Daisy and Coulson have been through so much together. She misses him, the man he used to be on the Bus. Like a father to her, that man is long gone. In his place is a Director with all the weight of the world on his shoulders and she feels for him.

 

He's different since Rosalind died, since he came back through the portal with Fitz. Harder, colder, doesn't put his heart into anything anymore, not the job not his agents. He's a stranger, Daisy supposes they all are now. No one on the team is who they once were, and she blames it on circumstance. Sometimes they are just things that change you, things you can't walk away from.

 

Like her mother and her hands wrapped around her only daughter's throat, or Cal believing he'd see Daisy again only to lose everything he loved in T.A.H.I.T.I. Nothing in the world is good or fair anymore. It's harsh and violent, evil deeds a constant threat to her day. Daisy accepted the job to protect her fellow Inhumans without question, didn't Raina say all that time ago she'd become a leader?

 

Everyone at Shield would say she's doing marvelous, her small team of Inhumans backing them up. And Daisy loves what she does, helping people is almost second nature to her. But she can't deny there's something missing, a hollow ache in her chest that can't be filled. Every night she blames it on Hydra or the line of work she's in, that it's turned her to stone.

 

She'll never say who really put the crack in her heart out loud, why she trained and worked restlessly to become the perfect Shield agent. So what happened with _him_ will never happen again. Daisy's gaurd will never be let down, puts walls up around her no one will be able to scale. Whatever shred of hope or love is still inside, she protects at all costs.

 

''What did you want to talk about Sir?'' Daisy crosses her arms behind her back and watches Coulson lean against his desk. ''I need you to take Lincoln out on a field test''. ''When?'' ''Twenty mintues work for you?'' She nods, ''yes Sir''. It's all very formal and passes as a conversation for them these days, god forbid they ever have a heart to heart like they used to.

 

Lincoln is a delicate subject, everyone knows he isn't at Shield because he believes in what they're doing. He's only here for Daisy, if she were to leave he'd be right behind her without a second thought. But he'd be a good asset to have around, she knows this and so does Coulson. Daisy's feelings for him are still unresolved, even if they are moving quickly. Scary quickly.

 

Daisy won't lie to herself or to Lincoln, she has feelings for him. But he won't have all of her like he wishes, too many chunks of her have been taken and fed to the wolves there's not a lot left. She's a shell of the woman she used to be, a ghost. Daisy wouldn't recognize her old self in the mirror anymore. She played with fire and got burned, her lesson learned. No one will ever take advantage of her again.

 

Which is why being with Lincoln is so easy, it's an easy choice. He's good and smart, strong. Open and honest with her, no demons in his closet that mingle with hers. With a brief dismissal from Coulson she heads off to find him. He's in the lab with Simmons as he often is, Fitz she notices is hunched in the corner next to computer, ignoring them. He too is different since the portal incident, bad dreams in his eyes.

 

Daisy has wondered exactly what happened on that other planet all those months ago, but she's never asked. And she can act like it didn't cross her mind when Ward didn't come out the other side, but it did. More than once, and she denies it does something to her. He's a murderer and a traitor and he no longer holds any place or value in her thoughts, he's dead to her.

 

''Hey''. Lincoln looks up and smiles, crosses the room and puts his hand on her back. ''Coulson wants you for a field test''. She watches him digest the news, takes note of the frown on his face. ''Why?'' ''You want to be apart of this, right? We do what Coulson says''. He tells Simmons he'll be back later, takes Daisy's hand in his when they leave the lab.

 

''What kind of field test this time?'' Daisy boards the quin jet, accepts the kiss he offers. ''Literally we go out into a field and see how powerful you are. Coulson made me to it hundreds of times when I first changed''. ''Putting me on the Index wasn't enough?'' ''He just wants test your strength, if you're powerful enough to make a difference, to protect us''.

 

''He wants to use me as a weapon Daisy''. ''That too, and why shouldn't he? We're powerful Lincoln, and if we can stop bad people from hurting others why not use them?'' He crosses his arms as the quin jet takes off. ''You know how I feel about all of this''. Daisy sighs and feels a headache pushing into her temples. ''You're either in or out''.

 

He approaches her slowly, puts his hands on her shoulders. ''I'm in, I just don't always agree with the methods Shield uses''. ''It's for the greater good''. ''So you keep saying''. He kisses her again and Daisy keeps waiting for a spark, for some flash of feeling to bleed into her lips. But it never comes. He doesn't make her blood rush or her skin burn when he touches her. Perhaps what she felt with _him_ all that time ago was a one time thing.

 

Not that it matters now. She will never go down that road ever again, there are sins you can't ever forgive. Daisy and Lincoln enter a field with tall grass and the wind blowing through the trees. If she ever had to pick a place where she felt at peace, content with her lot, this would be it. She knows her and Lincoln are being recorded by Bobbi and Hunter, and Coulson is watching them in his office.

 

So Lincoln does what he's told like a good boy, like they all do when Coulson calls. Stretches his powers until Coulson approves and tells them to come back. Later that night with whiskey in her system, Lincoln snoring softly beside her she slips out of his room and heads to the kitchen. Sleep isn't a luxury anymore, she has nightmares that leave her hands shaking.

 

Fitz is there, the lights low and so is his spirit. ''Hey Fitz, you okay?'' She asks, taking a seat beside him. He's staring off into space, a hand over his unshaven face. ''No, no Daisy I'm not''. She places her hand on top of his, offers a reassuring small smile. ''What's wrong?'' Guilt crashes into him, his face is practically dripping with it.

 

She assumes it's because of Will, what Fitz had to do to him. She doesn't blame him for it, no one here does. Whatever took over Will's body was evil and had to be stopped, Fitz couldn't allow him to come to earth. Who knows what kind of horror would be unleashed if that happened. ''He's dead''. Sympathy enters Daisy's eyes, he is talking about Will.

 

''Fitz it's okay, you did what you had to do no one faults you for it, espescially not Jemma''. Fitz is shaking his head, his palm grows clammy. ''Not, not Will. I know that. Coulson he, he killed him and ever since then I don't know''- Fitz cuts himself off, screwing his eyes shut. Daisy lets the confusion enter her, waits patiently for Fitz to explain himself.

 

Doesn't understand the sadness in his eyes directed at her, like whatever he's about to say is going to upset her. ''Coulson killed him Daisy''. ''Who?'' ''Ward. He's dead''. Fitz watches her absorb this, and for once that mask she has perfected slips. The one that she tries to convince everyone Grant Ward meant and means nothing to her. That he never did.

 

Her face falls and her fingers inch towards her heart like his words cause her actual physical pain. Perhaps they do. Tears spring into her eyes and she isn't fast enough to blink them away, grief falls upon her, he can see it in the way her shoulders falter. He can tell Ward is passing through her mind, the good times and bad. Maybe even the future they could have had together if he didn't turn out to be Hydra.

 

If he didn't break her heart. Even though she swears he didn't. ''How?'' Her voice is very controlled, tight. ''I can't, I don't think you want to hear it''. ''Tell me''. So he does. He tells her how Coulson crushed Ward's chest, looked into his eyes as the life drained out of him. And Daisy wants the information to make her relieved. Wants it to not effect her in any way.

 

That doesn't happen. Because not matter what she says or how much time has passed, he meant something to her, once. There's a shift in her chest that she refuses to acknowledge. Flashes of him echo in her mind. His smile, his time as her SO and that janitor's closet where she thought he was what she wanted. That he was good, that all he wanted was a chance with her.

Then he burned all of the bridges around her down.

 

He was Hydra, a spy, betrayed everyone she cares about. He deserved to die like that. She tells herself, but doesn't believe it. She can't, not anymore. She understands him, like he said she would. Every word she said to Coulson when he asked how she fell for Ward was true. _''Someday you'll understand''._ A very small part of Daisy regrets that he died without knowing that she does.

 

Daisy closes her eyes for a brief moment, and when they open her emotions are in check. Grant Ward is dead, she doesn't have to worry about him for the rest of her life. She'll never see him again, won't have to relive through the pain he put her through. She can finally move on, leave him behind. He's nothing more than a bad memory, a chapter in her past that has long been closed.

 

She leaves Fitz to himself in the kitchen, walks back to her bunk and pauses. She won't be able to sleep, not after this. Goes a few rounds with a punching bag until her arms are too weak for her to lift. Covered in sweat by the time she reaches the shower, she's exhausted and falls asleep in bed quickly. Thanking whatever god that's out there that she does not dream.

 

The next morning Daisy can no longer deny it, she's upset. She's greiving Ward, and a very large piece of her heart hates her for it. ''Coulson I know now isn't the best time, but I need to take a few personal days''. Phil looks up from his computer and glances at May. ''Everything alright?'' She asks Daisy, concern in her eyes.

 

Daisy gives her a fake smile. ''Yeah just a few things I need to take care of. I'll be back soon, is that okay?'' Coulson observes her quietly, rests his human hand against his chin. ''What's going on? You seemed fine yesterday''. ''Personal issues Sir, I promise I only need a few days''. He nods, ''alright, do what you need to do. I expect you back no later than seventy two hours''. ''Yes sir''.

 

May follows her out of his office, and they run into Lincoln. ''Daisy what's going on?'' May asks her, not buying the story she sold to Coulson. ''May I'm fine, you don't need to worry''. ''What's up?'' Lincoln joins them as they walk in the direction of her bunk. ''Daisy is leaving''. Lincoln gapes, his hand brushing her elbow. ''What? Why? Were you going to tell me?''

 

Daisy turns to face them as she stops to lean against her door. ''May I'm fine, I just need some time to myself. Lincoln I was on my way to tell you right after I got done with Coulson. I promise I'm okay, I just need to deal with something. I'll be back in a few days''. Lincoln believes her, kisses her cheek and offers to come with her and she tells him no.

 

May however knows there's something else, there's a bond between her and Daisy neither can shake off if they wanted to. ''What's really going on?'' Daisy doesn't answer her, instead packs a bag and slings it over her shoulder. ''I'll tell you when I get back''. She leaves her SO in the vacant hallway and does not say goodbye to anyone. Takes a quin jet and sets a course for the only place she knows Shield won't find.

 

And if there are a few tears hot on her face, Daisy doesn't think about them. He does not deserve her tears, her sorrow. She keeps lying to herself, maybe one day she'll believe it.

 


	2. Let the Ashes Fall Forget About Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Death is our friend, precisely because it brings us into absolute and passionate presence with all that is here, that is natural, that is love.” 
> 
> -Rainer Marie Rilke-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made myself sad with this one guys.

 

Daisy stands in front of the house, shifts her weight from her right leg to the left. Maybe this wasn't the best idea, coming to one of Ward's safe houses. It's the only one he ever told her about, late one night on the Bus when she asked him where he went when he wasn't on a mission. To escape the troubles of the job, a place he found solace.

 

It's hours away from the Playground in the middle of the woods, she observes it quietly. The sounds of the forest and the wind rustling the branches around her. It's small, nothing special besides a red front door. Biting her lip she hacks into the security programs, unlocks the door and steps inside. There's a living room, a spare couch, a vacant kitchen and one bedroom.

 

It's all very plain and modern, the fireplace spotless, the entire place clean and kept. The house in general looks as if no one has lived inside it in a very long time, and Daisy wonders how much time has passed since Ward stayed here. She's ignoring all of the emotions inside her body, tries to calm her shaking hands but they do not obey her.

 

She drops her bags on the old leather couch, rolls her sleeves up and inspects the place. Hand on her gun, just in case. There's nothing that screams 'Grant Ward' which is probably what he wanted in the first place. She blinks back tears as she moves around the quiet space, does not think about how he walked these same steps, slept in that bed, sat on the couch, hands brushing the counter as she passes it.

 

There's nothing but canned food and other assorted items with long shelf lives in the pantry. The electricity is still on, so the water in the fridge is cold and she takes a long sip from a bottle before putting it back. There's scotch under the sink and she grits her teeth because of the stupid simple fact she knew it was his favorite.

 

Knew. Past tense. For some reason this makes her freeze in the middle of the living room, the walls around her shaking slightly. He's really gone. Dead. Never coming back. She will never see his face again, hear his voice. And she should be relieved by that, he hurt people she cares about. A tiny part of her is, but the rest of her?

 

There's a crushing weight on her chest, dying to be released. Clawing and tearing at her ribs. Grant Ward was not a good man, he did terrible things and wrecked the only family she'd ever known. He left them, dropped Fitzsimmons in the ocean. He kissed her and then left. Chose Garrett over everything. Over her.

 

Daisy can lie to Shield, but not herself and she's tired of trying. It makes no difference now, Ward is dead. She can admit that she loved him, once. In another world, a different time back when everything was innocent and new. Before he turned on them and broke something deep within her. Before they both turned into cold creatures that wanted nothing to do with warmth or love.

 

Like she told Coulson, there was just something about Ward that drew her in. He understood how she felt. It wasn't an act, not with her. He never lied to her, he cared about her and how did she repay him? She shot him three times, left him on the ground to die. Everyone at Shield was so proud of her, believed that she was happy about it.

 

Honestly? She wasn't. For a while she'd reflect back on it at night and feel a sliver of satisfaction at watching him hurt like she did. But in the end all she felt was shame and fear, fear that she really did kill him. And the guilt, god it ate her alive. That's gone now, Coulson stopped his heart not her. At that thought she takes the scotch and sits on the couch.

 

Curls into her sweater, drinks in silence. Stares at the empty fireplace, wonders how many times Ward had done the same thing. He was a traitor, a liar and a murderer. But so is everyone at Shield, so is she. They've killed people in the name of the greater good, lied to achieve what they wanted. Bobbi, Hunter, May, Mack and her all betrayed Coulson at one point.

 

So why did they get second chances but Ward couldn't? Why was he slaughtered in cold blood as punishment, but they weren't? Daisy knows why Coulson did it, it wasn't just about what Grant did a lifetime ago. It was because of Rosalind, a woman the Director of Shield only knew for a brief period of time. Phil let his emotions get the best of him.

 

Something a good leader should never do. Surprising herself Daisy feels a rush of anger at her boss, who's motto has always been that everyone deserves a second chance, everyone can be saved. But why not Ward? Why wasn't that courtesy granted to him as well? These thoughts are very pointless now, but she can't stop. For the first time Daisy is starting to question it all.

 

Even from the grave Grant is still effecting how she sees the world. She rolls her eyes and drains the rest of the scotch, the night growing dark. Eventually she heads to the bathroom to shower, turns on the low lights and waits for the water to warm. Her fingers freezing when she sees shampoo and body wash on the shelf, a dry wash cloth folded neatly beside them.

 

She inspects the rest of the bathroom to find a hair brush, tooth brush, a razor and shaving cream in the medicine cabinet. A first aid kit and a bottle of pain pills under the sink. There's a sickness in her stomach, her eyes flood, she clears her throat to get a handle on herself. Turns the shower as hot as it will go to wash away what she's feeling.

 

With a towel around her she pads barefoot to the bedroom, doesn't understand why she starts sifting through the dresser against the window. But she does and finds herself pulling out a black Henley, muffles a sob against her hand. Wipes her eyes and slips the shirt on, it's heavy cotton and warm. It doesn't smell like him, just soft laundry detergent and dust.

 

Daisy sits on the edge of the perfectly made bed, imagines Ward doing the very same as he shrugged off his jacket, took off his shoes before laying down to sleep. She copies what she thinks might have been his movements, curls under the light quilt and buries her face in a soft firm pillow. Perhaps he stared up at the ceiling like she is now and thought of her.

 

Where she was, what she was doing. Maybe he imagined a future where they were together, but then quickly brushed it off. Thinking she hated him, for a short time she did. But not after everything that's happened. And he died not knowing that, that they were and always had been two sides of the same coin. She could never hate him, not anymore.

 

There's no one here to judge her for her feelings, she can be open and honest with herself, just this one time. Before she has to go back to Shield and act like everything is alright. That her boss didn't kill a man out of hate and spite, and that it's effecting Daisy in ways she couldn't ever imagine it would. It hurts. Her heart is throbbing painfully in her chest.

 

She hates it. That he can still bring out a weakness even after he's long gone. She finally falls asleep, the moon illuminating the room. Something wakes her, isn't sure what but she springs out of bed, gun in hand before she's fully awake. Holding her breath, she notices a figure in the corner of the room. Stays still and quiet as she can be.

 

''Of all the safehouses in the world and you walk into mine. What are the odds?'' She jumps, the air drifting out of her lungs. That's impossible, he's, he's dead. But then the figure steps out into the moonlight and Daisy can't help but gasp. Grant Ward is standing in front of her, a small smile lighting his face. ''Hey Skye''.

 

She has to be dreaming. She drank too much, this isn't real. Pinches her arm and realizes it isn't a dream. She's one hundred percent awake. ''Ward?'' He nods, adjusts the sleeves of his brown leather jacket. ''You're, you're dead''. Hope springs in her chest that somehow Coulson and Fitz got it wrong, he survived. But to her disappointment Grand nods again. ''Yeah, I am''.

 

''I'm dreaming, this this isn't real''. Daisy lowers her gun, licks her lips. Ignores the feelings in her blood. The sadness in her organs. ''You're not dreaming Skye''. He takes a seat on the edge of the bed, very far away from her. Like he's afraid she's going to shoot him again and Daisy could laught at it all. ''You're dead Ward, ghosts aren't real''. He shrugs, ''then explain what I'm doing here''.

 

She can't. Rises from the bed and backs away from him. This has to be some kind of heavy sleep, a dream she can't wake herself from. Her mind is playing tricks on her, he's not here. His body is rotting away on some alien planet. ''This is impossible''. Ward shrugs again, ''we've seen worse''. Daisy is finding it hard to breathe for some reason.

 

Leaves the room in a haste, places her hands on the kitchen counter and calms herself. Calls on her training, closes her eyes. Okay. This is not real, just a dream. She'll wake up and everything will be back to normal. ''Maybe you should pinch yourself again, see if you're dreaming''. Opening her eyes Ward is standing on the other side of the kitchen.

 

Wearing a grin she knows all too well. ''Shut up Ward''. Oh god, is she going insane now? ''I don't know I feel about the short hair, I liked it better long''. ''I don't care''. ''Yeah you do''. Daisy crosses her arms. ''Okay lets say for arguements sake you really are here, why? What do you want?'' A soft look brushes against his cheeks.

 

''I'm not here for me, I'm here for you''. His words stir something, she pushes it down. ''I don't need you Ward, you can go back to where you belong''. A small laugh slips through his unshaven face, he too places his hands on the counter across from her. ''I'm dead Skye, I don't belong anywhere''. She closes her eyes, counts to two hundred in her head and opens them again.

 

Nope. He's still staring at her, his eyes not cold like they used to be. They're warm, whiskey amber looking into hers. Daisy falters and he can tell the moment she does. ''I must be crazy''. ''You aren't crazy, I told you I'm here for you''. ''I didn't ask for you to come here! I don't need you''. He cocks his head to the side, observes her like he used to.

 

''Yes you do''. Daisy takes him in slowly, relaxes. Shield isn't here to watch her every move, pick apart all the words she says. So she's talking to Ward's ghost, who cares? No one is going to know but her. She's still clinging to the small hope that she's sleeping. She rubs her face, clears her mind, relaxes herself in order to form normal sentences.

 

''You're different''. He tells her, not making an advance to her at all. ''Last time I saw you you were less sad, less damaged''. Daisy winces, is it that obvious? ''A lot of things have happened since we last saw each other''. He raises an eyebrow and she casts him a sarcastic smile. ''Well for one thing you died''. He throws her a harsh smile back.

 

''Yeah that's something. Are you okay?'' Some things never change, he's still worried about her. Daisy can't find it in herself to seek out the hatred she once had for him. None of it matters anymore, it's too much effort to hate him. He's gone, whatever the hell is going on right now, whatever this is doesn't deserve her hate.

 

''Why do you care?'' She knows, but he's never said the words out loud and some twisted part of Daisy needs to hear it. If only just once. ''Guess I should be honest with you now''. ''You always were''. There's a look that comes into his face she can't decode. ''I care about you Skye, I always have''. ''I know''. It isn't I love you but it's pretty damn close for him.

 

They stand in silence for a while, content to look at each other. Let the memories flow between them. Daisy doesn't care that this has to be some hallucination anymore, she goes with it. If this is the universe giving her some kind of goodybye she thought she never wanted, then she's going to take it.

 

''You know I used to hate you''. She watches him as she says this, and he accepts it. ''I deserved it''. ''But I don't anymore, and I wish you were alive so I could tell you that''. Sadness enters his eyes when he responds, ''me too''. And taking them both by surprise she starts crying. Softly, warm tears trailing down her face. ''I'm so sorry Ward''.

 

He walks up to her, his face inches from hers. From this distance she can see every line in his face, every color swirling in his eyes as he stares at her. ''For what?'' ''Everything''. He nods in understanding, eyes flicking to her lips every few seconds. ''I deserved it Skye''. ''No you didn't''. Ward seems to hesitate at her attitude.

 

''When did you become so forgiving?'' ''Somewhere between becoming Inhuman and watching my mother die''. He doesn't ask her to elaborate and she doesn't offer. ''I believe you, you know. When you said your feelings for me were real''. ''It doesn't do us any good now, does it?'' She shakes her head, wipes at her face. ''Guess not''.

 

Daisy wants it back, the lost time. Wants to relive those moments with him, cherish the memories both good and bad. Wants to tell Skye to hold them close because one day he's going to be gone and it won't sit well with her. ''God, I miss you''. Daisy tells Grant after a while, and he smiles down at her.

 

Slowly, measuring her response, he cups her face. She doesn't pull away, mostly because she can't feel his fingers coming into contact with her skin. ''I miss you too, I always did''. A noise like a strangled cry escapes from her throat and she chokes on it. ''You really are dead aren't you?'' ''Yeah sweetheart, I am''. She looks at him, wishes she could feel him.

 

''I need you to know something Skye''. The tears have stopped, and her legs begin to shake with the weight of his words. ''What?'' A gentleness comes into his face, and he looks at her like he used to, when he thought she didn't notice. Like she's made of starlight, like she is all he's ever needed in the world. ''There's not a world, an alternate dimension or universe out there where I didn't love you''.

 

He gives her a sad smile. ''Maybe somewhere out there, in a different time period we got it right. Maybe the people we were meant to be are happy, maybe they're together. And I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you''. Daisy for once is at a loss for words, and her sobs for him are answer enough. ''I'm so sorry Skye, for hurting you''.

 

In almost slow motion it seems, his hands start to fade. As does the rest of body, but he doesn't seem to notice. He's still gazing at her like she painted the cosmos in the sky. The words tumble from her lips like she's desperate to keep him there with her. ''I love you too Grant''. His smile is the last thing, before he's gone again and she's alone.

 

The silence hits her heavy, the loss of his body hits her hard. She sinks to her knees on the hard wood floor, the situation finally catching up. There in the kitchen of the safe house he'll never use again, curled into the shirt that will never cover his chest, Daisy comes apart. Sobs into her hands, loud and angry. Loss of love, loss of a future, loss of a man who she thought she'd hate forever.

 

Only to find out how much she truly did love him, and he's dead. She should know by now how cruel life is. But it still hurts. Makes her lungs cry for air she can't seem to grasp, the walls around her shake.

 

In the end it never really mattered. They could never be together. So she'll go on with the rest of her life without him anyway. Maybe he was right, maybe in a parallel universe they got it right. Those versions of Daisy and Ward are in love and happy because they belong together.

 

Because in this world, they aren't. Grant Ward is long gone, and Daisy could never love him or herself like they deserve. She stays on the floor until the sun comes up, her emotions finally getting the best of her.

 


	3. Just Because You're Clean Don't Mean You Don't Miss It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Without you in my arms, I feel an emptiness in my soul. I find myself searching the crowds for your face - I know it's an impossibility, but I cannot help myself.” 
> 
> -Nicholas Sparks, Message in a Bottle-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied you guys, it's impossible for me to write a story without Kebo in it. Let's be honest, he's the glue that holds Skye and Ward together always.
> 
> Thank you to those who comment and read!

 

Daisy wakes on the cold hard floor, her head and back screaming in protest as she rises. She doesn't remember falling asleep, winces at the sunlight pouring through the windows. With mechanical slowless, her body on autopilot she puts on her own clothes, makes the bed and cleans up the bathroom. Doesn't know why, it's not like anyone is going to use this place after she's gone.

 

On the couch again, a bottle of water in her lap she weighs Ward's shirt in her hands. Runs her fingers through the dark fabric, thinks of all the times she saw him in this. Her chest burns. Life did indeed treat Grant Ward cruel, he didn't deserve to die like that. The words spoken to her last night haven't left her head.

 

_''Maybe somewhere out there, in a different time period we got it right. Maybe the people we were meant to be are happy, maybe they're together. And I'm sorry I couldn't give that to you''._

 

Daisy has never believed in ghosts, but stranger things have happened. She stands in the middle of the living room, wondering her next move. She isn't ready to go back to Shield, not yet. Coulson gave her seventy two hours and she's damn sure she's going to take it. Not letting go of Ward's shirt she inspects the cabin further.

 

Finds nothing of importance, weapons, a couple of first aid kits, more pain pills, a few blank notebooks, a laptop and a SAT phone. She's walking into his empty closet, about to turn off the light when something catches her eye. A gleam off an object from the light, buried underneath an empty manilla folder on the floor. Her fingers graze the edge of it, and it's a photograph.

 

 

Of her. Long hair, facing away from the camera a smile on her face. Daisy isn't sure when it was taken, on the Bus obviously but she never remembered Ward having a camera or ever taking a picture of her. Daisy takes a moment to observe her former self, Skye probably wouldn't be too happy with Shield, or herself at the moment.

 

Tears drift down her face and onto the floor, after everything she did to Grant he never stopped caring about her. He left this world thinking she stil considered him a monster, nothing could be further from the truth. Monsters pretend to love you, trick you and then attempt to kill you so they can survive. Ward never did that.

 

After she sits on the floor and cried over the image, she tucks it back where she found it and leaves the closet. Shutting the door behind her, it will never be opened again. She puts Ward's shirt on again, it brushes against her jeans and she wipes her eyes. Travels back to the couch and pulls a blanket over her. Drifts back to sleep and dreams of Battleship warm kisses and promises never fulfilled.

 

A door opens and closes almost silently, almost. Daisy feigns sleep, reaches for the gun tucked into the back of her jeans. Hears the person move quietly around, can tell when they realize they are not alone in the cabin like they thought. When this happens she's up in a flash, gun hot and ready in her hands. A man stands in front of her, bald, very tall, brown leather jacket.

 

''Woah it's alright! I live here!'' He has an accent she can't put her finger on. ''Who the hell are you?'' She asks, knowing full well there's no way he could own this place. ''Better question is who the hell are you and why are you here? Don't you know who's house this is?'' She gives the stranger a smile. ''I know it's not yours''.

 

He's caught, his eyes widen ever so slightly. ''Why don't you put that gun down and we can talk?'' ''Not a chance''. He sighs, ''I'm not one for stand offs so if you're going to shoot me go ahead. Doesn't matter to me anyway''. Daisy holds her position a little longer, then lowers her weapon. Her guard remains fully intact.

 

The man is relieved, moves around the cabin to sit gracefully, he's clearly at ease here. ''I'm Kebo, nice to meet you''. The comment is a sarcastic one and Daisy doesn't respond to it. ''Can I help you? I'm sort of staying here''. She tells him, remains standing. He smiles up at her, ''so am I. Guess we'll just have to stay here together''. ''That's not going to work, get the hell out''.

 

''Not your house cupcake''. ''Not yours either''. Daisy rolls her eyes, flashes her Shield lanyard in hopes it'll make him leave. It has the opposite effect. He laughs, a deep laugh that echoes throughout the quiet cabin. ''Was that supposed to intimidate me? Shield is full of trigger happy morons that don't know right from wrong''. ''Look I came here for personal reasons alright, can you come back tomorrow?''

 

Kebo looks at her fully from head to toe, his cheeks drain of color after a few seconds. Recognizes her. ''My god''. Daisy sits on the couch across from him, her body tense for a fight. ''You're her, aren't you?'' ''Excuse me?'' Kebo's face fills with sorrow. ''The woman Ward loved. You're Skye''. Daisy reels back, crossing her legs.

 

''I don't know what you're talking about''. There's no light in his smile when he responds, ''that why you're wearing his shirt? Or do you always break into abandoned cabins in the woods and wear stranger's clothes?'' She's at a loss, this man knows her, knew Ward. Daisy wasn't aware Ward even had friends. Who is this man? Hydra? Did Ward really reveal his feelings for her to him?

 

Why? Ward wasn't exactly a trusting person. Kebo holds out his hands in front of his chest, gesturing that he means no harm. ''Your business is your own, I don't want to interrupt you if you came here to grieve''. Daisy scoffs, ''I didn't, and you have the wrong person''. Kebo rolls his eyes, ''no I don't. I've known Grant for years and he wouldn't tell you where his safe house was if you didn't mean something to him''.

 

Daisy watches him pull out a flask, take a few sips before offering it to her. She declines. ''I saw a picture of you once back when he was the Director before he, well you know''. Kebo's eyes cloud and he clears the emotions out of his throat. ''So you can lie to me if you want, if that makes you feel better''. Daisy chews on her lip, debating to stay or go.

 

''You don't know me, and it's Daisy''. ''Well Daisy, it's very nice to meet you''. Kebo holds out his hand and she doesn't know why she shakes it. By the end of the night Daisy and Kebo have a mutual trust in one other. That they won't murder each other in their sleep that is. Daisy feels something familiar about Kebo, that she's known him before.

 

Possibly in another time period or another life maybe they were friends, she can see that. Maybe she trusted him with all of her secrets. It could be the alcohol talking but Daisy observes how easy it is to get along with Kebo, he's very open. A book just dying to be read. And he misses Ward, much more than she does.

 

''I met him when I was twenty, he saved my girlfriend's life''. Kebo tells her, a bottle of whiskey between them. ''Why isn't she with you?'' An old wound opens at her words and Skye would apologize for it, but Daisy just contines to sip her alcohol. Dark eyes shaded by the flames brewing in the fire place. ''She's dead''. ''Guess we have something in common after all''.

 

''He was a good man you know. I know he turned on you and Shield, but he did it for Garrett. In some twisted way John was all he had''. Daisy feels bitterness wedge in between her teeth. ''Do not talk about John Garrett to me''. Kebo obliges, turns the subject back to Ward. ''He spoke of you a few times, nothing serious. The man perfected a blank dead mask but with you, he never could hide his feelings''.

 

Daisy takes a long sip from her drink. ''It never would have worked between us''. ''He knew that, didn't stop him from loving you''. She licks her lips, the alcohol in her system giving her courage. ''Why'd he do it? Run Hydra?'' ''A lot of reasons I presume, one of the main ones being Kara, Shield killed her. He wanted revenge. And I think Shield and Coulson wanted him to be a monster, so a monster he became''.

 

Guilt weighs heavy against her. She should have tried to help him, gotten to him faster. Daisy will regret that forever. ''What was he like, when you first met him?'' ''Less broken, less sad''.

 

 

Daisy doesn't sleep, just stares into the embers slowly dying out. Kebo's loud snoring offering a small amount of comfort, she's not alone with her grief anymore. No one at Shield cares about Grant. Hell, maybe her and Kebo are the only ones left in the world that do. The sun rises and Daisy sits out on the porch to watch it. Warm mug of coffee in her hands.

 

Wonders yet again how many times Ward did this exact same thing. The air is chilly and Daisy wraps herself tighter in the blanket, adjusts Ward's shirt around her. ''Morning''. Kebo greets her, taking a seat beside her. She offers the other half of the blanket to him. ''Thanks''. Daisy has only known him for twelve hours, she could still take him out if need be, but there's just something about him.

 

Maybe it's because he reminds her of Ward, or that they share mutual sorrow over the same man. Whatever it is, Daisy is glad she met him. That he's here with her. They wait until the sun is high in the sky before going back inside. Daisy knows it's time, she needs to head back to the real world. To Shield. They need her. Duty calls, she cannot ignore it.

 

Packs up her clothes, throws all of the shirts Ward left here into her bag as well. Takes a few hidden guns she found too, not like he's going to need them anymore. Daisy exits the bedroom to find Kebo in the middle of the living room, wiping his face. ''I have to go''. She tells him, throwing her bag over her shoulder. He gives her a watery smile.

 

''Ward was right about you''. He tells her on her way out the door, she turns, raises an eyebrow. ''You are magnificent''. It's her turn to give him a tearful smile. ''I hope you find happiness Kebo, wherever that may be''. ''You too Quake''. She chuckles at the nick name, and very out of character for her these days she hugs him. Closes her eyes. When was the last time someone just embraced her?

 

Gave her comfort? She can't remember. ''I'm very happy to have met you''. ''Me too''. ''Be careful out there''. ''I'll try''. She waves at him before closing the front door. Doesn't look back as she boards the quin jet and takes off. Leaving Ward in the past, her grief staying with him. She needed closure and she got it, she can move on now. Lying to herself? Maybe.

 

She makes it back to the Playground in record time, takes a deep breath before going inside. Runs into Fitz the moment she enters, something must be on her face because he puts a hand on her arm. ''Are you aright?'' He's the only one at Shield who knows why she really left. ''I'm fine Fitz''. She picks up on the tension in his shoulders, the stress in his features.

 

''You okay Fitz?'' They are interrupted by Lincoln, who pulls Daisy to him, kisses her softly. ''Hey''. ''Hey''. Daisy turns back to find Fitz gone, her and Lincoln walk to the kitchen and Mack and Bobbi are there. ''Hey Tremors, you good?'' Daisy nods at her partner, ''I am now''. Daisy doesn't miss it, there's something off here.

 

She can tell by the way they are all looking at her. ''Okay what's up?'' Lincoln puts his arm around her, and Coulson chooses that moment to welcome her back. ''Agent Johnson, my office now''. Mack gives her a warning look before she follows Coulson out. May is there and so is Fitz. ''What's going on guys?'' Fitz looks grim, his mouth set into a firm line.

 

''Play it back for her Fitz''. May comes up to her, ''you good?'' ''Yeah''. The video monitor in front of them comes to life, it only takes a moment for Daisy to recognize the footage in front of her. It's a security feed from what looks like a base. A figure steps out of the shadows, face angled away from the camera. She can tell it's a male, a black trench coat covering his broad shoulders.

 

''Sir what am I looking at here? A Hydra agent?'' ''Wait for it''. She hears Fitz draw a shaky breath, Coulson shift his weight from one foot to the other. The man turns to face the camera suddenly, startling Daisy. It's Ward. Her legs feel like jelly. He winks at the camera before disappearing from view, and the monitor shuts off.

 

The office is dead silent, Daisy can hear every breath taken, all the vibrations coursing through her skin. ''Ward is dead''. She exclaims, daring anyone to deny it. Coulson nods, ''yes he is, I'm afraid though that's something worse''. ''What do you mean?'' She knows, she just wants Coulson to admit it to her out loud. ''The creature Hydra wanted to bring back to earth, it was inside of Will''.

 

''Which is why Fitz killed him''. ''Right, and that creature needs a human host to be able to live''. Daisy glances back at the now black screen. ''Ward, Ward was dead and now he's that thing's host''. Coulson doesn't even show one ounce of remorse and that pisses her off. ''What did you do Coulson?'' Daisy ignores the look May shoots her. Phil crosses his arms.

 

''What I had to, Ward had to be stopped. He was a danger, I made a hard call and I don't regret it''. ''You don't? That ancient Hydra demon is out there using Ward's body to do god knows what and you aren't sorry for that? People are going to be killed sir''. ''I'm fully aware of that Agent Johnson, and we've already made a plan for what's next''.

 

She glances at Fitz and he refuses to meet her eyes. ''Care to fill me in?'' Daisy refuses to aknowledge what she's feeling right now, her sole foucs on the mission before her. She can break down later. ''You have always been Ward's weakness and we're going to use that to draw him out. The creature had Will's memories, used them to trick us into thinking Will was still alive. Which means it too has Ward's memories''.

 

Daisy crosses her own arms. ''You're using me as bait''. ''Yes''. ''And if that doesn't work?'' ''I think we both know it will''. She agrees, only because she sees a shift in Fitz's face. He's hiding something, something he doesn't want Coulson to know.

 

Only question is, what? And what if Coulson is wrong? What if that Hydra creature doesn't know her? What then? What if this is a trap? What exactly is Shield sending her into?

 


	4. Say You'll See Me Again Even If It's Just Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “And now you'll be telling stories  
> of my coming back  
> and they won't be false, and they won't be true  
> but they'll be real” 
> 
> -Mary Oliver, A Thousand Mornings-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.
> 
> Thank you to those who read and comment!

 

The cool air whips around Daisy, the sun beating down on the back of her neck. ''I still think this is a bad idea''. Mack comments through her comms. ''I second that, wasn't the plan to draw Hive out, not just willingly give Daisy over to him?'' Lincoln says, an edge to his voice directed entirely at Coulson. Mack, Coulson and May are in an unmarked Shield vehicle down the street, Bobbi is in her position a few yards away from Daisy. And Lincoln is standing beside her as they observe the Hydra base before them.

 

''You wanted to be apart of Shield Lincoln, sometimes plans change''. Lincoln glances at his girlfriend for support but she just shrugs, Coulson is right. ''So we just walk up to the door or?'' Lincoln trails off, waiting for Coulson to give his order. ''Bobbi is there a back door?'' ''Negative, we'd have to sneak up to the front entrance, Daisy you'll have to hack your way inside''. This makes the Inhuman grin, ''perfect''.

 

While Bobbi and Hunter create a distraction Daisy and Lincoln sneak to the entrance, Daisy pulls out her phone, winks at Lincoln when the red lock lights up green. ''Easy as pie. Coulson we're in''. Daisy knows exactly why she's here, not only to find Ward but to get a shot at Gideon as well. Two birds one stone. ''Good, Gideon's office isn't too far from where you are. May and I are on our way''.

 

Silently Daisy wonders through the quiet Hydra base, Lincoln trailing behind her. Daisy's foucs is on the mission, find Ward. But then what? According to Simmons that thing is extremely powerful and dangerous and there's no way to tell if he has Ward's memories. Until him and Daisy are face to face. She isn't going to lie, half of her is afraid. The last time she saw Ward's body she had thrown angry words at him, did not care if he lived or died. She never got to tell him she understood him, finally.

 

And now he's been taken over by a Hydra demon. Fitz and Simmons debated back and forth whether or not Ward's soul remained intact since his body survived. There's literally no evidence to support that theory so Shield brushed it off. But Daisy and Fitz did not, if there's a way to save him Fitz will find it. Before they left he pulled her into the lab and told her just that.

 

_''Fitz Ward almost killed you and Simmons, why do you want to help him?'' There's no hint of bitterness in Daisy's tone, just genuine curiosity. ''I told you once before no one is born evil. I believe that, and I believe everyone deserves a second chance even if Coulson no longer feels the same. Ward did terrible things, but so have all of us''._

 

If all goes accordingly they should have a lot more intel on the creature by the time they make it back to the Playground. ''Gideon's office is on your left''. Mack informs her, Daisy places herself against the wall and leans around the corner to peak inside. And there he is. Gideon Malick sitting at a massive desk, a woman stands beside him. ''Who's the girl?'' Lincoln whispers in her ear.

 

She's pretty, older than Daisy. A wife perhaps? Or a daughter? Whoever she is Daisy feels sorry for her. ''Sir Shield has arrived, a few agents have gotten inside''. Someone tells him, and Gideon sighs. ''Find them and bring them to me, if you see Director Coulson amoung them shoot first ask questions later''. ''Yes sir''. Daisy rolls her eyes, no way they are touching Coulson while May is near.

 

''Daisy remain in position and wait for me. We'll ambush Malick together. Do not engage''. ''Copy that''. Daisy relaxes slightly against the steel wall, Lincoln brushes his fingertips across her hand. It takes exactly five minutes for Coulson and May to find them. Coulson gives her the signal and she walks straight into Gideon's office like she owns it. ''Honey I'm home''. She taunts, before taking out the guards that surround him.

 

Daisy can feel when May and Coulson enter the room, Lincoln is already at her side, waiting to strike. Malick stands, the woman beside him seems calm, no fear on her face at all. Daisy decides she's seen this before, probably been in this exact situation too many times to count. ''Well Phil, what a pleasant surprise. How can I help you?''

 

Coulson doesn't lower his weapon and May is practically putting herself in front of him. ''Came here to settle a score Malick''. The older man gives him a chilling smile before turning to the woman beside him. ''Sweetheart go inform the other agents Shield is here''. Daisy isn't the only one who notices the look exchanged between them before she nods and leaves the room.

 

Gideon does not seem worried or anxious, in fact he is very relaxed for a man who's base was just invaded. ''You have five seconds to leave or you'll regret it''. He tells Coulson, who does not move. ''You're going to pay for all the lives you've taken''. Phil gets closer to the Director of Hydra. ''Bobbi how many Inhumans does Gideon have in this base?'' ''Six sir, Hunter and I are getting them out now''.

 

''Game over Malick, the Imhumans are gone. You've lost''. Daisy tenses at the smile Gideon gives Coulson. ''Oh no, the game has just begun''. He looks at the door way, smiles so big it looks like hurts. Before any of them can blink Coulson is thrown into the wall, May isn't even quick enough to defend herself before she meets the same fate. Daisy whirls around to find Lincoln shoved against the door, a hand over his throat.

 

Without thinking she holds out her hands and the figure holding Lincoln finds himself airborne, landing on Gideon's desk, breaking it to pieces. Daisy reacts slowly, for the first time in months, her eyes meet his. Ward. But they aren't Ward's eyes, not the whiskey brown she's used to. These are storm clouds brewing, death dark inside.

 

''Ward?'' Stupid. It's not Grant, not anymore. He rises from the debris, dusts himself off. He's in all black, looking even more dangerous. His expression is cold, ice to her. There's no feeling in his skin and the way he holds himself isn't what she's experienced before. There's a power in Ward's body that wasn't there before. An evil has taken root in his finger tips.

 

Gideon laughs suddenly, clapping his hands together and moving to stand beside him. ''Oh yes, Ward was one of you, wasn't he? Before he betrayed all of you and turned to Hydra. No my dear, Grant Ward is dead. This is who we call Hive, and he does not play well with others, especially not Inhumans''.

 

Hive looks at the small woman before him, cocks his head to the side. There's something familiar about her. Without warning he's assaulted with memeories of her face so strong he finds it hard to stand.

 

_Warm lips against his._

 

_Soft hands brushing against his knuckles._

 

_Her palm caressing his cheek, tender and true._

 

_''I am not a good man Skye''._

 

_''Yes you are''._

 

_''I am trying to protect you''._

 

Bitterness stings his tounge next.

 

_''Hail Hydra''._

 

_''You lying bastard son of a bitch, you liar!''_

 

_''After everything we've been through, why? How could you?''_

 

_''You're saying you're feelings for me''-_

 

_''They're real Skye, they always have been''._

 

_''H_ _e loves you, and I can't fault him for that''._

 

_''Never turn your back on the enemy, you taught me that''._

 

The right half of his body stings suddenly, like the four bullets she put in this body's side flare up at the sight of her.

 

_Skye._

 

_Skye._

 

_Skye._

 

_Skye._

 

_Skye._

 

His host has been quiet and dormant until now. As soon as Hive's eyes landed on this woman, Grant Ward seemed to awake with a vengance. And Hive is used to his host's rebelling against him, but nothing like this. Never in all of his thousands of years.

 

''Skye''. The words are not Hive's, but Ward's. He has not seen her in a very long time. With much effort Hive pushes his host back down, locking him in the corners of his mind. Shutting him up with a thick lock and key. This is Hive's body now, Grant Ward is dead. Over time his memories, his voice will fade. They always do.

 

Daisy jumps slightly at the tone in Hive's voice. Warm like he knows her, her name tumbling from his lips like it used to. Wrapping around her skin, home. She shakes the feeling off. She did not come here for that. ''What the hell did you do to him?'' She demands of Gideon, watches on as Hive seems to struggle internally with himself.

 

 

Malick chuckles. ''I did nothing, you can thank your boss for bringing Hive back to us. If he hadn't of killed him, Hive would still be on that alien planet. Starving for another host''. Daisy glares at Coulson, allowing all of her anger to show on her face. But he doesn't even seem to notice her. His gaze fixed on the man before him.

 

Coulson feels as if he's bleeding guilt. He's created a monster. Daisy can see Hive sizing them all up, his eyes seemed to be drawn back to Daisy more often that not. ''This is what I'm up against?'' Hive asks Gideon, and Daisy is taken back by the tone of his voice. Smooth, cool. Nothing at all like she's heard before.

 

She catches herself, Ward is dead. Standing before her is just a body nothing more. Just another head of Hydra she has to cut off. ''It's sad I know, but Shield has a tendency to rush into things before acting. At least they brought two Inhumans with them. Take care of everyone in this room, but make it painful for the Director and for the young girl. Meet me in the dining hall when you're done''.

 

Everyone braces themself for a fight, but Hive does not move and Gideon takes notice. ''What are you doing?'' Hive turns his dark eyes on Daisy, his hands hang at his sides. ''I can't hurt her''. All of the Shield agents look at her, May softens her expression slightly, sympathy playing at her for a few moments. ''What the hell are you talking about? Kill her''.

 

''Watch yourself old man, remember who you speak to''. Gideon seems to falter, Daisy finds herself frozen on the spot. He can't hurt her? Is this what Coulson meant when he said expose Ward's weakness? Her. ''Grant Ward loved her, he's fighting me. I am unable to harm her''. Three shots ring out suddenly, strike Hive's chest.

 

''Daisy run, get out of here now!'' May tells her, and much to Daisy's surprise she listens. Lincoln grabs her hand and they take off, Daisy sparing a look over her shoulder at the man she once hated. Bullets did nothing to him, the last thing she sees is Hive charging at the Calvary. By the time Hunter and Bobbi catch up to them, Daisy has taken a shot to the shoulder and Lincoln has used his powers more than they've all seen.

 

''Where's Coulson?'' Bobbi asks as they duck behind a wall for cover. ''I don't know''. Daisy is begininng to feel light headed at the loss of blood. ''We have to go back for him''. ''May is with him''. ''But they're up against that thing''. Daisy's head falls against Lincoln's shoulder, he panics. Not notcing she was hurt until now. ''We need to get her to Simmons''. He cries, wrapping an arm around her for support.

 

''Lincoln get her back to Mack, we'll get Coulson''. He nods, helps Daisy to her feet. Together they sprint back to the Shield van and jump inside. ''What the hell happened? Tremors you were shot?'' She offers Mack a sarcastic smile. ''Guess I'm not as bullet proof as we thought''. ''Not funny. Where's Coulson?'' ''Bobbi and Hunter went to get him and May''.

 

Daisy can't think straight at the moment, but all she knows is that Hive couldn't hurt her, because of Ward. He's still in there somewhere. And that counts for something.

 

''Fitz you were right''. She tells him as Simmons is patching her up, swallows down a few pain pills. Fitz smiles at her, comes to sit next to her and takes her hand. Coulson and May are fine, when Bobbi and Hunter went to get them, Hive and Gideon were long gone. Currently they are all in Coulson's office waiting for her. Simmons raises her eyebrow at them but doesn't ask.

 

''I knew I would be''. He whispers in her ear, pulling back when Lincoln enters the lab. ''You okay?'' ''I'm good''. He sighs in relief, sits on her othe side and kissing her temple. Daisy can tell he's dying to ask about Ward but he's holding back. ''Coulson wants you when you're done''. Wincing she hops off the table, pats Fitz's shoulder and exits the lab.

 

While she's gone Lincoln knows he only has a few minutes to ask all of the burning questions in his brain. ''What happened between Daisy and Ward?'' Fitz and Simmons freeze as one, look at each other for a long moment. ''I don't think that should come from us''. Simmons comments, cleaning up the bloody gauze and disinfectant materials.

 

Lincoln crosses his arms, leans against a table. ''If Daisy tells me she won't be completeley honest''. Lincoln has been at Shield a while to know who Ward is, what he's done. That he hurt everyone on the team, including Daisy. But he didn't know any feelings were ever involved, he just brushed it off when Daisy on the rare occasions, called Ward's name in her sleep.

 

He just assumed she was having a nightmare, but now he's starting to grow nervous. Did she have feelings for him as well? Is that why she acted so strangely when she saw the shell of who he used to be? Fitz breaks first, sighs. ''Ward was in love with her, it was always obvious. I don't know if Daisy ever felt the same way''.

 

Lincoln isn't focused on Simmons, so he misses the way she rolls her eyes at Fitz. Of course Daisy exchanged those feelings, why else would she shoot him in non-essential areas? The two scientist watch the Inhuman leave the lab in search of Daisy, a frown on his face. They remain quiet, awkward tension still between them.

 

Daisy sits in the spare chair in Coulson's office, chewing on her lip. Listening to May and Bobbi talk about Ward. She could laugh at herself because she's longing to call Kebo, to pour out everything she's feeling to a man she barely knows. ''This is it, our ticket to Hive. He can't hurt Daisy, we can use that to our advantage''. Coulson is saying, running a hand over his face.

 

''Agreed sir. Daisy should be the one to take him out''. Daisy hides her wince, reigns her powers in. Can she do that? Now that she's sifted through her emotions on the subject of Ward, can she really hurt him again? Once more she has to remind herself it's not Ward. He's no more. Hive has taken over the body she once trusted, once imagined how it would feel if he was cradled in between her hips.

 

''Agent Johnson, are you with us?'' She didn't know she was staring off into space. ''Yeah, I can do it sir''. Bobbi and Coulson believe her, May however does not. Follows her former rookie out of Coulson's office. Lincoln is waiting for her and May glowers at him. ''You can talk to her later''. She tells him, and Lincoln walks off his tail between his legs.

 

''May I'm really not in the mood''. They walk into the training room, Daisy flinches as her shoulder smarts when she takes a seat on a bench. The Calvary sits next to her. ''I saw the way he looked at you, Ward is still alive in there''. ''Why do you care? You want Ward gone just as much as Coulson does''. ''True but that doesn't mean this task will be easy for you''.

 

Daisy refuses to meet May's gaze. ''Look part of the job is making hard calls''- ''I know that''. ''Sometimes we don't have a choice''. Daisy's words are full of venom when she responds, ''Coulson had a choice on that other planet, he didn't have to kill Ward''. ''Yes he did, and I think deep down you know that''. Daisy isn't sure what she knows anymore.

 

''I know that Ward cared about you, that he fell for you. Do you still feel something for him?'' ''It doesn't matter anymore, he's dead''. May pats Daisy's hand and rises to her feet. ''When your shoulder is feeling better we'll spar, in the morning if you're up for it you can join me for tai chi''. Melinda May never was much of a talker and she leaves Daisy in the training room.

 

Daisy closes her eyes, leans her head back against the wall. Takes deep slow breaths. Can't stop thinking about the way Hive looked at her. Ward is still in there, fighting, for her, he's alive. She knew he wouldn't go down wthout a fight, it's not in his nature. ''Is it true?'' Daisy cracks an eye open to see Lincoln walk into the room and sits next to her.

 

''Lincoln I really don't''- ''Ward was in love with you''. She sighs loudly. ''He never said the words in the time between being a Hydra agent and getting locked up. We never really discussed it''. ''Are you in love with him too?'' She lies because she can't admit it out loud. Now that she knows he's alive, her head is a jumble of soft lips and perfect cheek bones.

 

''I don't know, look it makes no difference now. He's gone and if he's not I have to take him out anyway. I'm with you now, what happened between Ward and I is in the past''. She's disgusted with herself when she draws Lincoln close, kisses him slowly. Confusion sweeping through her hard and fast. She's still on board with saving him, but if she pulls it off then what?

 

Who will he be? What will she do? How are her and Fitz going to save him? And if that happens how will Coulson react? Will he even allow it to happen? Daisy knows how much Phil hated Ward, obviously. Is she willing to go against everything she believes in to save a man no one wants saved? She remembers the taste of his kiss and the sound of his laughter.

 

Yes. Yes she is.

 


	5. I Just Wanna Feel Alive & Get to See Your Face Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Hive come face to face once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adore this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Hive watches the world before him through an open window. The sun is warm against his cheek, the wind cool and swirling around him. Gideon and his daughter are currently walking around the new Hydra base, they are impressed but he is not. It makes no difference, it will have to do for now, his plan remains the same. The world has never seen something like him before.

 

The voice in his mind rebels, Grant Ward has not remained silent ever since he saw Skye. Shorter hair, eyes darker. She's seen things, heavy things that probably give her nightmares. But she's still the Skye Ward remembers, beautiful, strong. Stronger than she was when he first met her. Hive cannot get the image of her out of his mind, it makes him angry.

 

''Is it the girl? Is she getting under your skin?'' Hive turns to see Gideon and his daughter walking in, she smiles up at him. ''The girl is going to be dealt with''. Malick raises an eyebrow, ''how?'' Hive walks down the stairs in that calm cool way of his. ''It's a simple solution really, kill her and she will no longer be a problem. Which will also solve the Grant Ward issue as well''.

 

''Is he still fighting you?'' ''Every second, he's strong just like Skye. It will take some time but after she's dead I believe that is when he will die as well''. ''He really loved her that much?'' Malick's daughter asks, crossing her legs at the ankle. ''Yes, I believe so. It's a tragedy really, she hates him but he's never loved anyone but her''.

 

Grant Ward once again ambushes him with a cluster of Skye, long hair and vanilla perfume.

 

_''_ _I think that's beautiful, pieces sloving a puzzle''._

 

_''You sank my battleship''._

 

_''Maybe we can get that drink''._

 

_''What I want is to stay here with you, and imagine the world outside doesn't exist''._

 

_''You were right about one thing, I wouldn't like the real you''._

 

_'_ _'Someday you'll understand''._

 

_''You woke up a weakness inside me''._

 

_''Not asking for forgivness, I just want to help you''._

 

_''It's true and so will every word I say to you for the rest of my life''._

 

_''You said you might die so, what the hell?''_

 

The taste of her is on his lips suddenly, like she was just here and kissed him goodbye. Hive grimaces, a warm feeling swirling in his chest. With a struggle that makes him clench his jaw, he pushes thoughts of Skye and Grant Ward's voice down, sealing them tight in a box. The last thing he needs is a small girl runing everything he's been planning for thousands of years.

 

''She is Inhuman, I want her''. He tells Malick, satisfied to see once again the look of obedience on the other man's face. ''Bring her to me''. Gideon nods, gathers together his best Hydra agents. ''If you fail me, there will be consequences''. Hive warns him, glancing at his daughter. ''Of course''. They live Hive, who goes to look out the window again, his reflection clear in the glass.

 

''The woman you love is going to die by my hand tonight, you cannot save her. The last thing Skye will see is Grant Ward's face taking her life, and you will never see her again''. Protest screams throughtout his host's body, taking Hive back. The breath falls from his lungs, almost painful and he leans against the window for support.

 

He's losing control when it comes to Skye, he just needs to reign it in for a few more hours. Then all wll be well. Grant Ward will vanish into the thin air the second she stops breathing.

 

 

*

 

 

''Your boyfriend is still alive''. Daisy says into her phone, sitting back down on her bed. ''Daisy? How did you get this number? What are you talking about?'' ''Kebo, Ward is alive''. The other man curses for several seconds, she thinks he might be crying. ''Come again?'' ''Well not alive exactly, I mean his body is still around''. ''What the bloody hell are you talking about? Are you drunk?''

 

Daisy closes her eyes, leans back on the bed. Starts the long explaination of Ward, and if there are tears on her face she ignores them. ''So his body has been taken over by a parasite from another planet?'' ''Basically''. ''You know I'm not even surprised. Okay scratch that yes I am, give me a moment''. Five minutes pass before he speaks again, and she listens to him vomit.

 

''Are you done?'' Kebo clears his throat. ''Yes. Alright I want in, whatever Shield is planning I'm in''. ''That's why I called you, Shield and Ward aren't exactly friends''. ''They're going to kill him aren't they?'' ''Yes, and it's my job to lure him out''. ''Care to explain that Quake?'' She then tells him how she thinks Ward still has control over his body when it comes to her, how he can't hurt her.

 

''Well that's a good thing isn't it? He's alive in there somewhere''. ''It's not good for Shield, I don't think I need to tell you again how much they hate him''. ''And you? Is it good for you?'' ''I don't know''. She answers honestly, running a hand over her face. ''Yes you do. Well thank you for calling, I appreciate it''. ''You're welcome, you deserved to know''.

 

''I'm going to find him''. He says after a few seconds of silence. ''Kebo, he's dangerous. That Hydra creature won't spare you just because you and Ward were friends. He'll kill you in a second''. ''Quake I'm like a cat, I've got nine lives I'll be fine. It's cute though that you're worried about me, I'm touched''. ''Shut up''. ''Look if he's as dangerous as you say, you need to be careful''.

 

Daisy rolls her eyes, ''who's worried now?'' ''Seriously Daisy, just be careful alright? Thanks again for telling me''. ''Of course''. He ends the call and she falls back onto her bed. She isn't sure exactly what made her call Kebo, she hardly knows him. But she's glad she did, he makes her feel better, like she isn't as alone in the world as she feels.

 

There's a knock on her door, it's Fitz. ''Hey Fitz''. He closes the door and comes to sit next to her. ''What's up?'' He pulls out his tablet, smiles up at her. ''I think I found a way to save Ward''. ''Really?'' ''Yeah, there's a theory I've been working on. I believe it's possible to extract the creature from the body without harming the host''. ''How?''

 

He goes on to explain to her the process, which sounds painful and she grimaces more than once. ''But even then it might not work. Coulson wants Ward dead, we might not even get a chance to test this out''. ''I'm prepared for that''. ''Are you prepared to kill him?'' Daisy gives her friend an honest shrug. ''I don't know, maybe. I mean I did shoot him once''.

 

''True, but this thing Daisy it's powerful. What happened with Will I''- She can tell when he starts to grow upset, she puts her hand on his arm. ''Hey if this is too much for you you can stop. You don't have to help''. Fitz shakes his head, ''yes I do. No one deserves to die like that Daisy, not even Ward. And I let it happen, I just stood there and watched as Coulson killed him in cold blood''.

 

The anger she felt at her boss in Ward's safe house is back, she has a hard time shaking it off. ''Fitz you have nothing to feel guilty for, there wasn't anything you could have done. Coulson made his own choice, and now he has to deal with the effects of that choice''. ''Still, I thought at the time it was the right think to do, I wanted Ward dead for everything he'd done''.

 

''I get that''. ''But now I can't help but feel guilty, Ward deserved better than what he got''. Agreed''. Fitz glances at her, notices the sadness in her expression. ''How are you doing with all this? About what that creature told you back at the Hydra base?'' Daisy leans back against her pillows. ''Still processing''.

 

''If it helps, I think Ward really did care about you''. Fitz checks his watch and then rises from the mattress. ''I've got to get back to the lab but Daisy, if we do save him Coulson might not approve''. ''I know''. ''What will we do if that happens?'' ''Why don't we cross that bridge when we get to it? Thank you, by the way''. He winks at her before leaving the room.

 

''Daisy Coulson is looking for you''. Mack tells her later on as she's exiting the kitchen. ''Did he say why?'' ''Nope, but Lincoln is in there waiting for you''. ''Thanks''. She feels his hand tug on her arm and she turns back to look at him. ''What's up?'' ''You okay?'' ''I'm fine partner, I promise''. ''Because if you're not''- ''You'll be the first one to know''. She smiles at him and leaves him in the hall.

 

''You needed me sir?'' Coulson and Lincoln glance at her as she walks in. ''I need you and Lincoln on a mission, we've gotten word of another Inhuman''. ''Where?'' ''Seattle, powers unknown. I need you two to get there before Hydra''. ''Yes sir. You want to send just us?'' ''Mack will be joining you. Be back as soon as you can''. ''You got it boss''.

 

Her Mack and Lincoln board the quin jet, Daisy tucks her gun tight into it's holster. Ever since the conversation about Ward, her and Lincoln have been on good terms. He doesn't pester her with questions about the ex-Shield agent, he seems fairly secure in their relationship. If that's what you'd call it. Daisy isn't too sure she's secure about anything these days.

 

The last thing on her mind is love, or the prospect of it. Love is for children, a luxury she can't afford right now. ''Ten dollars this is just a hoax''. Mack comments as he walks into the cargo bay, causing Daisy to roll her eyes. ''Mack just because that happened one time does not mean it will again''. ''You never know come on spark plug, ten bucks''.

 

They shake hands and Daisy continues her ministrations on the punching bag. ''You're going to wear yourself out''. Lincoln says behind her, she misses the look of distaste he wears when he looks at his own gun. ''I'll be fine''. ''Come on, take a break''. She feels his breath on the back of her neck, and she catches herself wishing it was someone else. Which causes the plane to shake slightly.

 

Lincoln misreads this and grins, slips an arm around her. ''Lincoln we have a mission, come on knock it off''. Her tone is light and teasing, but there's a warning behind it. He hasn't been around her long enough to detect it, but he backs off nonetheless. ''Later''. He whispers in her ear, she nods just to get him out of her space. She needs to think, stretches her muscles and goes another round.

 

Her focus is on nothing but the task at hand when they land, longing for her team of Secret Warriors to keep growing. ''D I don't see anything weird here, no sign of an Inhuman at all''. Mack's voice says in her ear. Lincoln adjusts his comm, still not used to it and looks around the city. ''I think he's right''. ''Come on, let's just walk around''.

 

No one had any idea this was a trap. Yes there was an Inhuman involved, they just didn't know it would be Daisy. There's no warning as suddenly Hydra agents swarm her and Lincoln in an abandoned parking lot, which normally wouldn't bother Daisy at all. But the weapons they use are very similiar to the ICERS Shield possess, something else they weren't aware of.

 

So when Daisy shoves Lincoln out of the way of a stray bullet that catches her in the leg, she isn't too concerned about it. Until she starts feeling dizzy, the world spins and blurs beneath her feet. Her vision becomes hazy, the last thing she's aware of is a burst of power from her hands, and Mack's booming voice in her ear. Then there's nothing.

 

Daisy wakes slowly, keeps her eyes shut. Takes inventory of herself. Her leg feels fine, and she can tell from the weight of her wrists she's been tied up. Waits until she is perfectly aware before opening her eyes, blinks away the clouds in them. She's in a room, Lincoln is beside her, they are alone. The room is chilly, there are three windows all of which are shut.

 

There is no furniture, nothing she can use as a weapon or to cut herself free. ''Lincoln?'' No response, whatever the hell Hydra used on her has to be pretty strong. She doesn't know how long she's been up. Not to worry though, Coulson will send a team to rescue them soon, all she has to do now is buy time. Her headache is gone and Lincoln is awake by the time company arrives.

 

It's Hive, trailing behind him is Malick. Daisy can't help herself, her eyes roaming over Ward's body. Still no trace of the Specialist that once was. ''Good, you're awake''. He says, coming to stand over her, his arms behind his back. She remains silent, catching Lincoln's gaze from the corner of her eye. ''I didn't think it would be so easy to capture you''.

 

Her silence remains. Hive leans in further, breathing her in. ''It's such a mystery to me, I don't understand his feelings towards you''. ''That makes two of us''. She's trying to get a rise out of him, it only makes Hive smile. ''It's pathetic really, Grant Ward is screaming in my head right now, all for nothing. You're not the same girl he once knew''.

 

''Are we going to keep talking about Ward? Or can we just get this over with?'' ''Get what over with?'' ''Me kicking your ass and going back home, I have plans''. There's a twitch in his eye and Daisy ignores the look Lincoln sends her way. Malick watches in amusement, not bothering to comment, yet. Hive glances in between the two Inhumans before pacing the room.

 

''Would you like to know the last thing Ward thought of before he died?'' Hive looks out the window, Daisy does not answer him. He can't resist, he wants Ward to see her face when he tells her, ''you Skye. How your hair felt in his hands, how sorry he was that he could never tell you how much he loved you. That you were the only good he'd ever had in his life''.

 

She tries to hide it, but her face falls slightly. There's a catch in her eyes that she can't hide quickly enough, and it makes both Ward and Hive pause inside. Cock his head to the side, examine her. ''Unless you really did care about him''. There's venom in her voice when she spits, ''Grant Ward was a traitor, he means nothing to me''. Hive feels an overwhelming amount of pain at her words.

 

Almost causes him to double over, but he remains standing. Unable to show weakness, him and Ward have that in common. But he can also tell it's an old wound to Ward, something he came to terms with a long time ago. The memory of Skye and the person strapped to the chair across the room are very different. She is a ghost of her former self. Grant Ward hardly recognizes her anymore.

 

''Gideon, let's leave our guests for a moment. I need to speak with you''. Gideon nods, loyal dog as ever and follows Hive out of the room. Right before they leave Hive looks back at Daisy, ''you and your friend will make a wonderful addition to my collection of Inhumans''. Then he's gone and Daisy let's out a strangled sigh.

 

''Daisy, any idea how we're gonna get out of here?'' ''Mack has more than likely sent to word to Coulson, he's on his way right now I'm sure''. ''You okay?'' ''I'm fine, are you hurt?'' She turns her head to look at him. There's a nasty gash on his forehead but he looks otherwise unharmed. ''So what's the plan? Just wait for Coulson?'' ''Unless you have another one''.

 

Ten minutes pass before the door opens again, and Gideon Malick walks in. Alone. But he has something on him, armor of some sort. It reminds Daisy of Iron Man, there's power and strength on him now. ''I was always told money can't buy happiness, but damn they were so wrong''. Without warning he comes up to Daisy and punches her in the face. ''Daisy!''

 

 

''See? That made me pretty happy''. She blinks back stars and faces him once more. Not flinching or breathing, buying time. Agent Daisy Johnson can take anything he has to throw at her. No fear or hesitation what so ever. She's ready when the next hit comes, and the next one and the one after that. Makes no sounds of distress even as his fist comes into contact with her ribs.

 

The entire time it's happening Lincoln is begging for him to stop, the lights around them flicker a few times. But it is all ignored. ''What better way to take down Phil Coulson than to kill his favorite agent? It's nothing personal agent Johnson, actually it is. I can't wait until he sees your body lying here''. Her mouth is full of blood and she's getting light headed, but pushes on. It'll all be over soon.

 

The metal hand that was aiming for her temple is suddenly stopped. A human hand holding it back. It's Hive. ''Get the hell away from her''. He growls, not at all in the cool calm collected tone she's heard so far. There's fire in his voice and when she looks at him, his face is different. It's a subtle change but it's there, pure anger and light in his cheek bones.

 

''What are you doing?'' Hive doesn't give the Director of Hydra time to answer, with practiced skills from either Ward or him she isn't sure, he takes Gideon's neck and snaps. The older man falls to the floor, his eyes glassy and seeing nothing. Hive looks at her, and everything about him in this moment is familiar. The way he checks her over, his eyes lingering on her lips.

 

''Skye''. Her name sounding like a hymn when it rolls off his tongue, like it used to. What the hell is happening? ''Skye you need to get out of here''. He leans down at unties her, his fingers drifting across her wrists. ''What the hell is this?'' Hive looks around the room swiftly. ''Skye it's me there's not enough time I don't''-

 

''Ward?'' He nods before groaning, closing his eyes as if he's in pain. She doesn't have time to be in shock or even believe him, if this is a trick she isn't falling for it. The Hydra base rocks suddenly, her comm come back to life with a cackle. Shield has arrived. She stands on shaky legs and on instinct Ward reaches out to steady her, she slaps his hand away. ''You're not Ward''.

 

''Skye you don't have time, I don't know how long I'm in control. You have to kill me''. This makes everything fall away. The world goes quiet, she's just staring at Ward, her hands shaking. ''What?'' She believes it then, that he has maintained control of his body for the time being. There's a desperate fevered look in his eyes, fear so raw and plain on his face.

 

He pulls a gun out and puts it in her hands. ''Please Skye, I know you want to. I can't live like this, he wants to kill you and every Inhuman on the planet. Don't let him use my body for that, please''. She hesitates and he notices, it's something he drilled into her never to do. But she's having a hard time breathing and this is all happening so fast and Ward, Ward she can't.

 

He doesn't know that she understands, that she didn't before and now she can't kill him. His dark eyes stare into hers like she holds all of the galaxies in them. ''Skye please, please kill me. I deserve it please''. Daisy's hands tremble on the trigger. ''Ward I''- ''Do it!'' He yells, screwing his eyes shut and placing a hand on her knee. She allows the contact.

 

Takes a breath.

 

In and out.

 

Like May taught her.

 

Clears her head.

 

Seconds pass.

 

He's Hydra. He broke her heart, everyone at Shield wants him dead.

 

Her fingers settle, she whispers how sorry she is.

 

And in a flurry of movement she wasn't ready for, the gun is knocked out of her hand and she's tackled to the ground. Doesn't even have time to demand of Kebo what the hell he's doing before the sound of laughter fills the room over the sound of gun fire. With a wave of her hand Kebo is off of her and she sits up, her head aching once more.

 

Sees Ward on his feet, and she can tell it's no longer Ward. That evil mask is back, rubbing his hands together. ''Wasn't that cute? He saved you from Gideon, but not from me''. ''Ward you don't want to do this mate''. Kebo stands in front of her, she joins his side, loads her gun. ''Grant Ward is dead''. Kebo is thrown into one of the glass windows, and Hive's hands wrap around her throat.

 

She's lifted off the ground, palms uselessly clawing at Hive's face. But he's strong, stronger than her. Her powers do nothing, she can't think or breathe fast enough to call upon on them. The last thing she sees is Coulson running into the room, Fitz holding an ICER. And Ward's face, smiling darkly at her, his breath cold against her eyelids.

 


	6. Hello, It's Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “The knowledge that he had left me with no intent ever to return had come over me in tiny droplets of realization spread over the years. And each droplet of comprehension brought its own small measure of hurt...He had wished me well in finding my own fate to follow, and I never doubted his sincerity. But it had taken me years to accept that his absence in my life was a deliberate finality, an act he had chosen, a thing completed even as some part of my soul still dangled, waiting for his return.” 
> 
> -Robin Hobb, Fool's Assassin-

 

Right as all the edges are becoming blurry, Hive is taken down by the Calvary. May swoops in and attacks, giving Daisy time to breathe and collect herself. When May gets a hard punch to the jaw Daisy sends a bust of power in Hive's direction, causing him to crash into one of the walls. Coulson unties Lincoln and he joins her side. ''Kebo what the hell are you doing here?''

 

The man brushes off the glass on his jacket, glances around the room where Hive is slowly making his way back to the Shield agents. ''You were going to kill him, that's not happening on my watch''. ''Ward is dead''. ''I have faith that he's not''. Hive heads straight for Daisy once more, and this time her powers cut him like a knife.

 

She can feel every vibration inside of Ward's body, his heart beat that is faint, the blood running through his veins. Grant begged her to kill him, can she do it? Hydra agents swarm the room distracting Shield and Daisy strikes, her and the ancient creature pushing and pulling at each other until they are both covered in blood. She's weak from Gideon's attack, and Hive can tell.

 

Grant Ward remembers how her body works, hell he taught her everything she knows. So he can read the signs that she's growing tired, her moves are slightly becoming slower, sloppy. ''Face it Skye, you can't win''. Her tactic of ignoring him isn't working, so she tries a different approach. ''Ward I know you're in there''. Daisy misses the glance Coulson sends her way.

 

''And I know that you won't hurt me''. Hive stops his movements, breathing hard. Looks at her with those dark eyes, wipes the crimson from his lips. ''He can't save you sweetheart''. Daisy flexes her fingers and Hive is on his knees before her, she brings her knee up and he lands in a heap of broken glass. ''Grant you have to fight your way out, please. For you, for me''.

 

''Daisy!'' She looks at Fitz who is being shielded by Mack, he's yelling something at her but she can't hear because Hive gets up with a vengeance, throwing her across the room and she lands hard on her back. The air leaving her lungs. Hive is an ocean and she's sand, he keeps coming and coming and won't stop until she's dead.

 

He's on top of her, straddling he hips, holding her hands above her head. ''No one is going to save you now''. ''I don't need saving''. She head butts him, in a spur of the moment decision grabs the rope she was tied up with and wraps it around his throat. It's survival instinct at this point. Everything inside of her is screaming her or him.

 

''Skye''. Daisy sees Kebo out of the corner of her eye, his eyes wide and frantic at the scene before him. She knows he'd let the world burn if it means getting Ward back, so she's prepared when his onslaught comes. ''I don't want to hurt you Daisy, but you need to let him go''. Kebo has his gun raised and below her there are gasps and strangled cries.

 

''He'd want me to do this. This creature is evil''. A shot rings out, perfect and clean as it strikes her arm. She hisses in pain, loses her hold on Hive who wastes no time getting free and taking in gulps of air. While he's distracted she turns her wrath on Kebo, who is leaning over Ward's body, a hand on the other man's shoulder. ''Ward?'' ''He's gone''. ''Shut the hell up Quake''.

 

Without warning Hive breathes her name again, before convulsing on the ground. His body rigid, and then he starts screaming. Agonizing painful screams that now fill the quiet room. Daisy can't take her eyes off him. Doesn't even realize she's yelling for Fitz to help him until the scientist is at her hip, a flare gun in his hands. ''What are you gonna do with that?''

 

''The theory I was working on isn't going to work now. This was plan B''. Shield watches as the former Specilaist writhes below them, Kebo ever faithful at his side. It lasts for a few more moments before something black leaks out of Ward's mouth, swirling and curling on the stained floor. ''Fitz what's happening?'' ''Something good I hope''.

 

He fires the flare gun, and the darkness pooled at thier feet lights up. Before crumbling in on itself in a non-human scream, and then it turns to ash. Shield watches this unfold with open mouths, May comes up to Daisy and applies pressure on the wound in her arm. ''Fitz what the hell just happened?'' ''We just destroyed Hive''. ''And Ward?''

 

The man in question sputters suddenly, they can't see his face, it's turned in Kebo's direction. ''Boss? Can you hear me? Are you back with us?'' No one breathes or makes a move, only the sound of shallow breathing can be heard. Daisy is growing dizzy but she pushes it down, is Grant Ward alive? Safe and sound back in his own body? ''Kebo?'' Kebo smiles in relief, patting Ward on the back lightly.

 

''Yeah it's me, can you get up?'' Ward rolls onto his back. ''Skye where is she? I hurt her I didn't mean to''- Ward cuts himself off, lets Kebo help him up. Before she can look at him or he her, she flees the scene, leans against the wall for support. She can still hear the conversation inside, and Bobbi comes to stand next to her, supports her weight and doesn't suggest they move.

 

''Ward?'' ''Coulson I''- ''I should kill you''. ''Sir''- ''Over my dead body. You want to get to him you'll have to go through me you son of a bitch''. Daisy should be in there defending him, but she finds herself frozen on the spot. Not ready to see Grant Ward yet. ''Coulson I am s''- ''Shut the hell up you sick bastard. You don't deserve to live, you deserve a bullet in the skull''.

 

''So do it''. Ward says, earning a cry of protest from Kebo and Fitz. Daisy holds her breath and doesn't hear gun fire. ''Sir I know he's done horrible things, but you've always said everyone deserves a second chance. Please give him one, none of what's happened was Ward's fault''. ''Fitz you do realize you are defending Grant Ward to me''.

 

''Someone needs to. And if Daisy wasn't injured she'd stand with me as well''. ''Ward tried to kill you and Simmons''. ''But we survived, and we've all tried to kill him mutipule times''. ''He murdered Rosalind''. ''And I am sorry for that, I am. But he's been through hell, can't you give him a break? Please? Can't you just let what happened between us and him finally die?''

 

Silence. Daisy hears a shuffle and Mack and Hunter come out of the room, supporting an unconscious Ward between them. Coulson and May follow, neither one of them look at her. Kebo and Lincoln are next, Lincoln asks her if she can walk and she nods. Kebo does not acknowledge her, races to catch up to Hunter and Mack.

 

Fitz is the last one to appear, and Daisy limps over to him and hugs him. ''You did it. Thank you''. She kisses his cheek and he holds her for a long moment. ''Daisy, Fitz lets get the hell out of here''. Bobbi comments, putting her gun back in its holster. Lincoln wraps an arm around her waist and she allows him to help her back to the quin jet. There's something tight and high strung in her chest.

 

The ride back to the Playground consists of Coulson's frown fixed on Ward slumped in the seat beside Fitz, Bobbi and Hunter on high alert, and Daisy avoiding all of them. Wonders if this was the right call, will Coulson lock him up? He doesn't deserve that. Kebo is standing guard over his friend, his hands never leaving his gun. She can't say she blames him, when it comes to Ward Shield can't be trusted.

 

''Where are you taking him?'' Kebo demands of Coulson as soon as they enter the Playground. ''Last I checked you were a Hydra agent therefore you have no right or business to ask me anything. I should have you arrested''. ''Grant Ward is my friend, he's a better man than you'll ever be and if you're planning on executing him I might have a problem with it''. Everyone pauses in the hallway.

 

''A better man? Ward is a liar and murderer''. ''And so are you''. Daisy with as much strength she can manage steps between the Director of Shield and Kebo. ''Popeye they are taking him to get medical attention, he'll be fine. Fitz and I won't let anything happen to him''. Coulson does not bother to hide his surprised expression, neither does May. She ignores them. ''I'm sorry but I really don't trust the woman who tried to kill him an hour ago''.

 

''Look you shot me so I'm pretty pissed off right now''. ''You were going to kill him!'' ''Because he told me to! Ward managed to gain control of his body for a minute and begged me to''. Kebo sighs. ''Well, thank god you didn't''. ''Wouldn't be thanking god just yet''. May comments as her and Coulson head to his office. ''Agent Johnson I expect your debrief as soon as Simmons checks you out''.

 

''Yes sir''. Kebo trails after wherever they are carting off Ward to, and her and Lincoln head to the lab. Simmons patches her up, cleans her wounds quickly. ''You will have bruising and your wrist is sprained, you'll have to wear this wrap. Your ribs are slightly bruised but not broken, and the gun shot was just a flesh wound. Otherwise you'll be alright''. ''Thanks''. Half an hour passes before anyone speak again.

 

Daisy observes Simmons slowly. She's nervous, her hands are shaking. ''Jemma you okay?'' She shakes her head, a small dose of fear in her eyes. ''I thought we'd never have to worry about Ward again, and yet here we are. He's in our base and we're helping him''. Daisy sighs. ''Simmons the guy has been through hell, you could at least cut him some slack''. ''Excuse me? Cut him some slack? He dropped Fitz and I into the ocean''.

 

''I know but''- ''There is no but Daisy. I will never forgive him, no one at Shield ever will. Have you?'' Both Lincoln and Simmons stare at her, both want the same answer. Daisy told Coulson months ago she would never forgive Ward, but the tides are starting to turn. She does not respond, instead heads to Coulson's office, Mack joins her and helps her through the door.

 

Coulson, May and Fitz are in various places throughout his office. ''Shut the door Agent Johnson''. Mack leaves her and she shuts it, sits in one of the chairs closest to his desk. Coulson has a cut on his lip, Fitz and May seem unharmed. May's arms are crossed as Fitz comes to sit next to Daisy, Coulson puts his hands flat on his desk and stares at them. ''What the hell did you two do?''

 

Fitz's leg is shaking, so Daisy tells Coulson about the plan her and Fitz had been working on. Coulson sighs when she's done, pinches the bridge of his nose. ''I know why Fitz wanted to save him, but why did you? Daisy you hate Grant Ward''. She shakes her head, lets that anger roll into her again. ''No I don't. I thought that I did once, but I don't hate him. He didn't deserve what happened to him sir''.

 

May and Phil share a look. ''And his friend, Kebo? Where did he come from? Why is he in my base?'' Daisy rubs her eyes. ''I met him once, he's Ward's only friend. Kebo cares about him, I owed it to him to tell him Ward was still walking around''. ''I want him gone, he's Hydra''. ''He won't leave until Ward is okay''. Coulson and May both glare at her.

 

''Let me make something clear to the both of you. Grant Ward is not going to be okay, if he's going to recover from this he's got a long road ahead''. Daisy lets that sink in, grabs Fitz's hand. ''What? You're going to help him?'' Something like guilt or sorrow sinks into the Director's face. ''The doctors have found no traces of Hive left inside of him, they informed me he will need intense care''.

 

''And you're going to give him that?'' ''I'm going to try''. He kicks them out shortly after that, Daisy pauses over the threshold. ''What changed sir? If you don't mind me asking, why did you decide to help him? You were hell bent on killing him in that Hydra base''. May leaves the room after touching Daisy's good shoulder lightly. Coulson sits down at his desk.

 

''He killed Gideon, the last head of Hydra. And I heard him beg you to end his life, you made a different call. Daisy back on the other planet I let my hate get to me and I shouldn't have. I feel guitly, and I thought that if I killed him again that would go away, which is why I wanted him dead back there''. ''So that's what's keeping Ward alive, your guilt''.

 

Coulson nods. ''That, and you''. Daisy raises an eyebrow. ''Me?'' ''I realized just a few minutes ago how much Ward cares about you. He hasn't stopped asking about you since he woke up, and anyone who is capable of love like that can be saved''. ''Turning a new leaf happened pretty fast DC''. He shrugs and sighs into his hands. ''Maybe I'm just tired of hating him''. She leaves the office, his words ringing in her head.

 

''Do you believe him?'' It's hours later and Daisy is in Fitz's bunk, they are both sitting on his bed. ''I don't know, like I said he goes from wanting Ward's blood to acting like he's changed his spots in less than an hour''. ''Do you think he has something up his sleeve?'' ''Like what?'' Fitz leans back on his elbows. fidgets for a few minutes.

 

''What if he wants us to believe he has Ward's best interests at heart? But really he's just waiting to kill him''. ''It's a possibility, but I think what you said to him back at the Hydra base really effected him''. She responds, falling back onto the pillows. Fitz lays by her side, asks her how Simmons took the news. ''She isn't too happy about it but I think she'll get used to it''.

 

Fitz briefly closes his eyes. ''We saved Grant Ward''. ''Yes we did''. ''Hydra is dead''. ''Sure is''. ''Do you think another head will grow back?'' Daisy gives him a tight smile. ''Lets just bask in the Hydra free world for a moment''. ''Okay''. They fall asleep soon after that, and Daisy is haunted by the image of Ward seizing on the floor below her.

 

Two days later Daisy and Lincoln are in the kitchen, Mack between them when Coulson walks in. Daisy has not seen Ward face to face yet, the room they've kept him in has been full of doctors and Shield agents alike. But she lingers outside of his door, standing guard or for her own personal reasons, she doesn't know. He's alive he's alright. He came back to her.

 

''Ward isn't talking''. Coulson tells them, and May appears by his side. Daisy lifts her eyes to her boss, already knowing what's coming next. ''He won't talk to anyone but you Daisy''. Of course. ''I know it's not what you want but I need you to do this for me. I have to find out what happened, if there are any other Hydra threats we don't know about''.

 

Lincoln's hand tightens on her knee. ''Coulson I understand that Ward has some sick obsession with her but it's not fair to send her in there with him''- Daisy stands, cutting him off. ''I'll do it''. A look passes between May and Daisy, a familiar situation they both understand all too well. Lincoln turns her to face him. ''You don't have to''. ''I know''. She kisses him lightly before following Coulson out of the kitchen.

 

Kebo is outside Ward's room, a scowl on his face. ''I still haven't forgiven you for shooting me''. Daisy says, watches May and Coulson leave them by the door. ''Consider it payback for you shooting Ward three times. Besides it was skin deep, my aim is perfect''. Daisy rolls her eyes, elbows him in the ribs. ''What do you think you're doing?'' He asks her when her hand grazes the keypad to open the door.

 

''Coulson needs answers and Ward isn't complying''. ''Let me guess, he'll only speak to you''. ''Looks like it''. Daisy notices the protective stance Kebo takes, she squares her shoulders. ''If you hurt him''- ''I won't. I promise''. ''I'm holding you to that Quake''. She unlocks the door and steps inside, the room is so flooded with doctors and they all clear the room when they take notice of her.

 

Her eyes land on Ward, who is sitting on the edge of his bed, head in his hands. She knows he's aware that she's here. Can tell by the tensing in his shoulders. She clears her throat, drinks in the sight of him. Still strong, his body not waning a bit. But she can tell when he lifts his face to meet her eyes, something inside of him has snapped. And it makes her ache for him.

 

''Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?''

 

And those feelings she swore had burned and crashed, buried them when she thought he was dead, rush in so fast it hurts. How did she ever convince herself she no longer loved him?

 

The bad blood between them was so long ago Daisy can't find it in herself to hate him. Maybe Coulson had it right, maybe she is just so tired of hating Grant Ward.

 


	7. Most Of Us Are Bitter Over Someone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It always struck me in years after how bizarre it was, how two people could look at one another with such tenderness and complete love, and how quickly that could dissolve into nothing but bitterness.” 
> 
> -Hannah Harrington, Saving June-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to heat up.
> 
> I own nothing all characters belong to Marvel.

 

''Coulson said you wanted to speak to me''. Daisy's tone is clipped and professional, giving nothing away. Ward notices this, observes her in that way only he can. Like she's stripped bare before him, a book begging to be read and he's the only one who can make out the words. It's unnerving and once again Daisy is on the defense because if anyone on this planet can compromise her in seconds, it's Grant Ward.

 

''You're different''. He says, his voice quiet and guarded. ''You cut your hair''. ''Yeah I did''. 'Why?'' Daisy crosses her arms. ''Look I am only here for Hydra intel, I didn't come here to catch up''. She sees the bruises she gave him all over his skin, his jaw is swollen. Guilt falls onto her shoulders, she needs to go easy on him if she wants him to cooperate. ''I don't have any intel to give you Skye''.

 

''It's Daisy''. Ward looks surprised, ''what?'' ''I go by Daisy now''. He raises an eyebrow, his brown eyes roving over face slowly. Half of her wonders what he sees, if Skye is still lingering somewhere behind her skin and Ward is searching for her. He gives her a smile and her own lips twitch slightly. ''You'll always be Skye to me''. The emotions are so plain on his face, he's looking at her like she's the sun.

 

It takes her back to simpler times, back on the Bus where she would get distracted in early morning training sessions by his muscles. That kiss before everything went to hell, at Providence base where he had been so vurlnerable with her, so open and honest when he kissed her again. _''I am not a good man Skye''. ''Yes you are''._ She believed with her whole heart that he was a good man, and she still does.

 

Somewhere behind the emotional trauma and damage caused by Garrrett, Shield and Ward's family, he's a good man. Just a victim of circumstance, like her. Two sides of the same coin. Grant of course picks up the hesitation in her eyes, the conflicting emotions dancing on her face. Then a wall closes that he knows all too well, he hates that she does that.

 

But he understands, he'd have his guard up constantly if he was in her shoes. ''You have no information on Hydra's plans? Nothing? Was Gideon the final head?'' Ward nods, shifting his focus from her to the wall in front of him. ''Hive had plans to kill him anyway, I just beat him to it''. Flashes of their fight pass between them and Ward looks as if he's in immense pain.

 

''How did you do it?'' Daisy asks, leaning against the doorway. Ward still isn't looking at her. ''I don't know, it's blurry. I really don't remember much''. ''Fitz said you saved yourself''. Daisy and Fitz have been practically glued to each other over the past couple of days, making sure no harm comes to the former Shield agent. May doesn't approve, Hunter and Bobbi glare at them whenever they walk into a room.

 

Ward shakes his head. ''I don't think so''. ''What do you mean?'' He finally brings his eyes back to her face. ''I don't remember much, but I remember you. Hive wanted you dead, I wasn't gonna let that happen''. Daisy isn't sure how she feels right now. Even after all this time, the years between them of heart break and bullets, he's still protecting her. She doesn't deserve it.

 

They both let the past flow through them, late nights on the Bus, early morning coffee and him wrapping her hands so she didn't split her knuckles open. How no matter what happened he was watching her back. And Daisy expects the sting of his betrayal to wash into her skin like it usually does whenever she thinks about the good old days. But it never does.

 

Daisy clears her throat, ''are you okay?'' Surprise is back on his face. ''You care?'' She shrugs, ''you went through something horrible, of course I'd care about something like that''. Ward rubs his chin for a moment before answering. ''I'll survive''. ''You always do''. ''Coulson mentioned therapy''. ''I think that's a good idea''. He searches her face again.

 

''What are you doing?'' Daisy leans farther back into the wall, ''what do you mean?'' ''You and I don't have normal conversations Skye, so what are you doing? I don't have any information for you''. She sighs, at war with herself if she wants to tell him the truth. ''Look what happened to you was uncalled for, Coulson let his personal feelings get in the way. You didn't deserve that Ward''.

 

He stands, showing no sign of weakness like his body didn't just suffer from being taken over from an evil alien creature. Daisy straightens to her full height, which of course he notices. ''Did you come here to apologize for him? Or are you feeling guilty and just came to clear your conscience so you can sleep better at night?'' She's taken back by the emotion in his voice.

 

''I''- ''Because the last thing I need from you is an apology, I don't want it. You don't know everything Skye, I deserved what was done to me''. He's always been the match to her gasoline, he knows every button to push. ''I have nothing to apologize for first of all''. That's not true, she has loads. ''And second of all, no you didn't. Coulson was in the wrong, no one deserves to die like that''.

 

Ward paces the room, glances at the camera in the corner of the wall. Daisy had forgotton Coulson and the team are watching this entire exchange. ''Kebo says you two met''. He mentions after a while, goes back to sit on the bed. She doesn't comment that he's changed the subject and she flatens herself into the wall once more. ''Yeah, he's a good guy''.

 

''I'm sorry that he shot you''. ''It was skin deep, nothing to worry about''. This room is so full of memories they're going to choke on them. ''Still, he shouldn't of done that''. ''He was protecting you, I get it. He cares about you Ward, enough to take on Shield by himself''. Daisy isn't used to the shadows under his eyes, nor the crushing weight Ward now wears on his chest.

 

 

''He said he found you in my safe house''. Daisy chews on her lip. ''He did''. ''Why were you there?'' He turns his whiskey eyes on her and it effects her in ways it shouldn't. ''I needed it at the time''. Her lips are sealed he can tell, knows that's the only answer she's wiling to give him for now. Daisy can't help but think about the words he'd said to her in that safe house.

 

Even though it wasn't Ward and she still isn't sure what the hell happened that night, the 'I love you' he muttered to her has never left her brain. A few doctors enter the room and tell Daisy she needs to leave because they need to check him over. And she finds herself not wanting to leave, she wants to stay in this quiet room with him where the world means nothing.

 

Ward watches her walk to the door, she turns around at the last minute. ''Was it true what Hive said, about me?'' _That you loved me?_ Ward looks at her in confusion, his eyebrows furrowed. ''Skye I don't remember much, what did he tell you?'' He sees her cringe, the hope on her face die. ''Nothing, don't worry about it''. And just like that she's gone again, the light he's always looked towards vanishes once more.

 

Daisy closes the door to his bunk, braces herself against it, eyes closed. She tries to regulate her breathing, calm the heart that's beating fast in her chest. It doesn't work, he's under her skin like he's always been. ''Well that was entertaining to listen to''. Kebo comments, he comes to stand next to stand next to her. ''Next time you should refrain from saying you have nothing to apologize for. Dick move Quake, you have so much to say sorry for''.

 

The Playground rumbles and Kebo winks at her. ''I don't need your comments, okay? Stay the hell out of it''. ''Can't. When I go back in there I'm going to have to hear all about you and I'm really not looking forward to it''. She walks away from him, running her hands through her hair. ''Sounds like a personal problem Popeye''. ''Oh it is, it most definitely is''.

 

Daisy heads for Coulson's office, comes in to find the team there. Watching Ward on the video monitor. He's staring at the door like he's waiting for something, or someone. ''You allowed him to find a weakness''. Bobbi says, turning her eyes from Ward to Daisy who crosses her arms and goes to stand by May. ''What are you talking about?''

 

''He was playing you Daisy, used your sympathy and compassion to see if you still cared about him. Saying that he didn't deserve to die proves that you do and he'll use that to his advantage next time''. ''Bobbi Ward wouldn't do that''. ''This is Grant Ward we're talking about''. ''Look I know you're still pissed that he tortured you, but Ward doesn't lie to me, he wouldn't play me like that''.

 

Simmons sighs. ''Daisy is right. I don't think he knows anything sir''. Coulson puts a hand on Daisy's shoulder. ''Are you alright?'' She nods. Lincoln wraps an arm around her, kisses her cheek. ''You did good Daisy''. ''Sir did you really suggest therapy for Ward?'' ''I did, you and I both agree it'll be good for him''. They all look at the camera feed to find Kebo entering the room and the doctors clearing out.

 

''You alright boss?'' Kebo asks him. ''Yeah''. ''You want to talk about it?'' ''No''. Kebo sits on the edge of the bed. ''Look if it helps, I'm still rooting for you and Daisy''. With expert aim Kebo gets a face full of pillow before getting kicked off the mattress. ''Stop hitting me! My jaw still hurts from where you punched me!'' ''Well you shouldn't of shot Skye''.

 

''She was going to kill you!'' ''She should have''. Daisy winces, hating that Shield is watching him like this. ''Ward, you deserve to live. No matter what anyone in this base says you do''. Ward stays silent, only glances at the camera once. Fitz looks at Daisy and they both agree with Kebo. Grant Ward came back for a reason, maybe the universe has a different purpose for him.

 

 

*

 

_Six Months Later_

 

Daisy lands face first into her pillow, wrapping the sheet around her sore body. Her bunk is dark and cold, she burrows deeper into the covers begging for sleep. The mission today had been a particularly difficult one, a group called the Watch Dogs has started a war with Shield. They want to erase every Inhuman alive, of course Daisy had something to say about that.

 

Coulson sent her Lincoln and Joey to check on a known look out post for the Watch Dogs. It turned out to be an ambush, Lincoln took a shot in the arm and Joey got his first taste at hand to hand combat. Lately all of the missions Coulson has them on are dangerous, more dangerous than usual. Both Daisy and May agree that the Watch Dogs might become the new Hydra.

 

Sleep doesn't fall upon her and with a sigh she throws back the covers and heads for the kitchen. She walks in and almost walks right back out. The lights are dimmed low and Ward is sitting at the kitchen table, bottle of whiskey in his hand, head bent low. For the first few months they were on decent terms. Only spoke if Coulson sent her to talk to him, and even then the conversations were all business related.

 

They were nothing like that first day, both Daisy and Ward put walls up to keep the other out, there's a chasm between them now. And neither of them know exactly why or how to breach them. Coulson brought Ward back into the team, upsetting everyone on the base except for Daisy and Fitz. Ward never goes on missions with them however, he works alone wherever Coulson sends him.

 

He's fallen back into Specialist mode, something he is comfortable and familiar with. As promised Coulson found him a therapist and Daisy doesn't know it personally, but she thinks he is helping Ward. Grant no longer has heavy weights around his shoulders, and him and Fitz are closer than ever. In fact him, Fitz, Mack and Kebo (who isn't apart of Shield but stuck around anyway because Ward wasn't leaving) have all become good friends.

 

More often than not you can find the four of them grouped together in the lab or the lounge, drinking beer or playing video games. Daisy is happy for Ward, that he's found a support system, a reason for living if you will. He has his life and she has hers, they just live in the same place. Both dance around the other, not talking unless it's about a mission.

 

''Can't sleep?'' Ward asks and Daisy nods. Gets a bottle of water from the fridge and drinks in silence. ''Heard you had a rough mission today''. ''We made it out alright''. Ward scratches the scruff on his face, takes a sip from the bottle. ''You okay?'' ''Fine''. Unspoken words hang heavy in the air, eventually she leaves the kitchen and Grant watches her go.

 

The last six months have been hard on him, most nights Ward finds himself waking from a nightmare unable to fall back asleep. He keeps seeing all the innocent people Hive hurt using his hands, his fingers. The dreams always end the same, all involving Skye one way or another. Either he plays a role in her death, or he does nothing to stop it. That's usually when he wakes up.

 

His therapist says it's because the thing he's most afraid of is losing her, he's right. The situation is comical because he lost Skye a long time ago. Before Coulson killed him, before she shot him. And god, he misses Kara. Her laugh her smile, her loyalty to him. She believed in him, stood with him when no one else did. He may not have loved her like he thought, but she'll always mean something to him.

 

Grant thought the need for revenge would return to him, that he'd want to Shield to burn for every wrong they'd ever done to him. But he doesn't. Despite it all these people, his team are his family, and he wanted nothing more than to just come home. He may not have been welcomed with open arms, it's going to take a long time for the wounds he left to fully heal. Maybe they never will, and he's okay with that.

 

He's not asking for forgivness because they are just some sins you can't recover from. He can breathe a little easier though when Fitz smiles at him, or May doesn't look at him like she wants to murder him in his sleep. Simmons and Bobbi will probably never accept him and he'll take it, Skye however, he wants nothing more than to fall on his knees and beg her to tell him how to repair what he broke between them.

 

They've taken parts from each other and smashed them into tiny pieces, he hurt her, she shot him. He does not blame her for wanting to kill him, and her putting four bullets in his side really put things in perspective for him. She may not love him like he loves her, but he can tell even though she tries to hide it, she cares. Cares enough to defend him to Hunter or Simmons.

 

Ward doesn't know what's going to happen next, he just goes every day where Coulson wants him to. Content with where his life is now, he feels lighter. He knows now that not everything that happened with his family and Garrett was all on him, he's not entirely to blame. His family morphed him into a gun which Garrett loaded and pulled the trigger. Self pity has never gotten him far and Grant isn't going to start now.

 

''It's four in the morning''. Kebo comments as he enters the kitchen and sees Ward at the table. Ward's only response is to take a swig of whiskey. Kebo sits across from him and Ward pours him a drink. ''Saw Daisy storm out of here''. Ward rolls his eyes, ''let it go Kebo''. ''I can't''. ''Look Skye and I we're different people, we're not the same, she'll never forgive me''. Kebo tosses back his drink and demands another.

 

''But you're in love with her''. ''Sometimes that's not enough''. Kebo shakes his head, his hand ghosting over the covered tattoo on his chest. ''It's always enough''. They drink until the sun comes up, the subject of Daisy put to rest for now. Neither of them comment on the fact that she is the only reason he still rises in the morning, and that he still looks at her like she's all the good in the world.

 

They have a long road ahead of them if they ever want to have the relationship that burned slowly, only question is does she want it? Ward would give anything to have her in his arms again, but can Daisy look past all the space between them? Only time will tell.

 


	8. You're Dripping Like A Saturated Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy's mission ends differently than she ever thought it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended in a way I didn't intend, but glad it happened.
> 
> As always thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward takes in the scene before him, his expression blank. Even though he's known about this for a while it still tears into him. It shouldn't, he has no right to feel jealous or angry but he does. It burns hot like lava in his bones, his fists clench and unclench on the holster of his gun. Mack elbows him lightly, a warning to cool off which is ignored. The sight in front of him makes him sick to his stomach.

 

Daisy is wrapped around Lincoln, an Inhuman that Ward does not trust whatsoever. And it has nothing to do with the fact that he's with Skye, there's something off about the man that Ward picked up on the second he met Lincoln. Ward has been observing him closely, knows that Coulson doesn't trust him either. Grant has no right to feel pain towards Daisy and Lincoln, but he does.

 

She deserves to be happy, something Grant can't make her these days. He's decided to remain focused on himself, he needs to take care of him before he can even entertain the idea of patching things up with Daisy. He's accepted that she's moved on, but did it really have to be with Lincoln? He doesn't even care about Shield, the only reason he hangs around is because of Daisy, he has no field experience and can't protect her.

 

Not that she even needs protection anymore, May has trained her into an unstoppable solider and coupled with her powers, Daisy is a force to be reckoned with. But old habits die hard, Ward can't help but worry about her. Every time she comes back from a mission with fresh bruises he's filled with anxiety, and often times Fitz has to pull him away from the lab doors where he can see Simmons treating her wounds.

 

He still isn't sure about the short hair, keeps wondering why she cut it. She's beautiful either way, but he misses the longer look. Longs to run his hands through the strands again, to feel her skin beneath his hands. It will probably never happen and he will die wondering what could have been, but still a man can dream. She's so different from that girl in L.A. he found. There's no trace of Skye left, the girl who said bang every time she pulled the trigger.

 

She's seen darkness and danger in the time they've been apart, monsters and demons have settled in her eyes. She is less hopeful than she was before, all steel and hard edges. He's bitter about that, Shield took what made her Skye and cut it all away until Agent Daisy Johnson was all that was left. At this point he thinks of her as a ''Mini Calvary'' as Kebo calls her. Ward agrees.

 

''Someone is pissed. Careful Ward your jealousy is showing''. Kebo comments as him and Fitz walk into the lounge, both grimacing at Lincoln and Daisy who haven't taken notice of the group yet. Fitz offers Ward the other half of his sandwich and they share a beer. ''If it's an consolation I don't get it either''. Fitz tells Ward, offering comfort and he appreciates it. ''I don't trust him''. Mack chimes in.

 

''No one on this base does, he's only here for Quake. If she were to break up with him which I'm praying to god she does, he'd leave the Playground in five seconds''. ''Why does Coulson even keep him around?'' ''He's an asset, good to have in a fight. His powers can be useful''. The Specialist in Ward says, even though the man in him wants to punch his stupid face in. ''Anyone else realize how awkward it is that the four of us are standing here watching them make out?''

 

Kebo says, breaking the tension and they all avert their eyes. Daisy has never been his, Ward only had her for a second before she slipped from his hands. Never to return again. She seems to finally notice her and Lincoln are not the only ones in the lounge, and breaks away from him, clearing her throat. Before she can say or do anything Coulson walks in, takes all of them in. ''We've gotten a 911 call about the Watch Dogs, Daisy you're up''.

 

Mack automatically places himself beside her because wherever she goes he follows. ''Did the caller say what it was about?'' ''No, go check it out. And take Ward with you''. Grant doesn't even bother to hide the shocked look he sends to Coulson, Daisy finally looks at him her eyes wide. ''What? Sir with all due respect I don't think''- ''Agent Johnson you and I both know Ward is the best this organization has ever seen, he can handle it''.

 

Daisy looks between her boss and Grant. ''I understand that but''- ''Can you handle this?'' Coulson asks her and she immediately straightens, clearing all emotions from her face. Making Ward grimace, May was ruthless in her training. ''Yes sir''. ''Good you leave in ten minutes, Lincoln I want you on this op as well''. Kebo, Mack and Fitz all glance at Ward, Kebo grins at him and Mack slaps him on the shoulder.

 

Instead of dwelling on the fact that he has to spend the next few hours with Sparky, Ward melts into mission mode. Slips weapons onto his person, just as he's about to board the quin jet Kebo calls his name and pulls him to the side. ''No one here would blame you if you killed Sparky, Daisy would forgive you eventually. You know you could make it look like an accident you've done if before maybe you''- ''Kebo I'm not going to kill him''.

 

''I'm just saying you could, I'll hide his body''. Ward rolls his eyes and finds Coulson approaching them. ''Ward can I speak to you for a moment?'' With a wink Kebo leaves them. The tension between the Director of Shield and Grant Ward has all but vanished. They will never have what they used to back on the Bus, too much has happened between them for that. But neither of them has the desire to murder the other any longer, so it's a start.

 

''This isn't just about the Watch Dogs''. Coulson tells him, looking around for Daisy or Lincoln. ''I need your full report on Lincoln, how he works how he interacts with Daisy, how well he follows orders''. Confusion sweeps through the Specialist. ''Coulson he's been at Shield for months, you've been out in the field with him countless times and so has everyone else at this base. You should know all of that by now''.

 

''True. And I have an idea for the most part, he's disobedient and acts without thinking. He'll blow a mission just for the sake of using his powers or if he's worried about Daisy. But you're observing him with fresh eyes, see if I've missed anything. I originally brought you on to assess threats and I need you to tell me if Lincoln is a threat''.

 

Ward adjusts the sleeves of his leather jacket before responding. ''I can do that''. Coulson leans in further, his voice low. ''And watch out for Daisy, I know she can take care of herself but now that you're out there with her I know you won't let anything happen to her''. ''Yes sir''. ''Good. Also get me all the information you can on the Watch Dogs, find out who the leader is''. ''Yes sir''.

 

Ward enters the quin jet, Lincoln and Daisy are already strapped in side by side, Ward sits as far away from them as possible. Pulls out his phone and researches everything he can about the Watch Dogs, even has a few old Hydra agents that are still loyal to him digging into it. There isn't much, just that they are a group of humans hell bent on destroying Inhumans. Grant can see both sides of this fight, Inhumans are dangerous and unpredictable.

 

But that doesn't mean they deserve to be hunted down like dogs for something they have no control over. When he first learned about Daisy and her team of Secret Warriors, he was so proud of her. She went from a hacker living in a van to a warrior leading her own army. But it can also cause unwanting eyes on her, which is exactly what's happening.

 

Unknown to Shield Ward and Kebo still have hands and spies in all kinds of places. And there's chatter amoung them that word has spread about Agent Daisy Johnson and her team of ''freaks''. She will become a target if she isn't already, and her Secret Warriors as well. He won't let any harm come to them of course, he'll protect her until the day he dies.

 

Daisy avoids looking at Ward as best she can, but it's hard when they're trapped in the same small space together. Logically she knows sending Ward on this mission with her is Shield's best bet at even getting a hit on the Watch Dogs, and it doesn't bother her per say. But something is eating at her, she can't put her finger on it. Lincoln asks her if she has any new information on the op, she shakes her head.

 

Things with Lincoln are the same as they were six months ago, and Daisy is starting to wonder if Lincoln is ever bored with her. There's no sparks no excitement between them at all. Honestly she doesn't understand why she's still with him. That's a lie. Daisy rolls her eyes at herself, she knows exactly why she stays with Lincoln, she's settling. He's Inhuman like her, he understands. He's the only connection to her mother she has left, what happened at the Afterlife still haunts them both.

 

Being what they are has bound them together, not being in control of one's self has linked Daisy and Lincoln, but that is all. Oh and if she's being a thousand percent honest with herself on a good day? She's still left unsatisfied at the end of the night. She is a terrible person and should just let him go, no need to chase after something that was never his in the first place.

 

''When we get out there, follow my lead''. Daisy tells Ward in passing once they land. He loads his gun and puts in his comm. ''You got it''. Lincoln nods to Ward as they follow Daisy out into the warm afternoon. Daisy takes command of the situation as soon as they approach the scene, a coffee shop that looks as if it's seen better days. While she handles the police department Ward surveys the area with expert eyes.

 

Doesn't miss the way Lincoln seems to hide behind Daisy, not doing anything or playing a part until she tells him to do so. He also seems to not be comfortable with a gun, which is a real problem for Ward. A gun is a weapon, it can mean life or death in any situation. Ward comes up to Lincoln and tells him this, and the comment is rolled off. ''Look why don't you worry about yourself? I can handle this''. They both glance at Daisy who is crossing her arms.

 

''Personally I don't care if you get yourself killed. But this isn't a game Sparky, you need to be ready to defend yourself when the time comes. You wanna be a Shield agent? You need to be comfortable in the field ready to take action at a moment's notice, not wait for your girlfriend to tell you what to do''. Lincoln gives Ward a snarky smile.

 

''Grant Ward is preaching to me on how to be a Shield agent? That's funny, I don't need or want your advice''. Ward looks around once more before responding. ''This is my mission, one that I take very seriously, so don't screw it up''. ''You only take it seriously because Daisy is involved, I know all about you two, and trust me when I tell you I will do whatever I have to to keep her safe''. Ward keeps his face blank.

 

''Good, hope you're right. But if you blow this mission because you can't seperate your feelings from the job, you and I are going to have a problem''. Daisy walks over to them, ending her call with Coulson. ''Watch Dogs are long gone, the 911 call was made by a woman named Linda who is nowhere to be found, this was a bust''. Ward's hand brushes against his gun.

 

''I'll be right back''. ''Where are you going?'' He leans in close to her, his lips ghosting over her ear. He pretends not to notice the shudder that passes through when he says, ''they aren't gone. We have a tail I'm gonna go check it out''. He can still smell her perfume when he walks away, down an alley. It's a trap, one he's done a million times and the person following them falls for it.

 

They always do. He turns to find five Watch Dog members attempting to box him into a corner. He smiles full of venom. No one puts Grant Ward in a corner. By the time Daisy and Lincoln catch up to him, all of the men are on the ground and Ward hasn't even broken a sweat. ''We need to take one of these guys with us for interrogation''. He tells Daisy who nods in agreement. The back of his neck pricks and he throws Daisy to the ground just as gun fire swarms them.

 

She rolls beneath him and waves her hand, the bullets don't touch them at all. Suddenly someone is yelling to hold fire and the street goes quiet. The shots came from a fair distance away and a man walks into the alley, removes the mask from his face. ''Everyone hold your fire! Don't any of you know who you're shooting at? It's Grant Ward''. Daisy looks at him and brushes his hand away as he tries to help her up.

 

Ward recognizes the man in front of him, one of his Hydra agents. ''Alex''. ''Hey boss''. ''You two know each other?'' Daisy asks, her fingers twitching at her side. Alex's eyes widen slightly as he remembers Daisy, Ward used to have a picture of her on his desk when he was the Director. Ward takes over the scene, tells Alex to make all of the Watch Dogs reveal themselves.

 

There are ten in this group, and they all drop their weapons before Ward like they still answer to him. Daisy is impressed to say the least, she can see the equal amount of fear and respect in every man's eyes as Ward talks to Alex. ''Boss if I knew you were here you know I'd never even entertain the idea of hurting or trying to hurt you''. Alex tells him. ''I know''.

 

Lincoln can feel his powers wanting to strike and Daisy hooks her pinky through his, a silent warning to keep it under control. ''Alex what the hell are you doing with the Watch Dogs?'' Ward has one eye on them and the other on Daisy. Alex and his team could turn on the Inhumans at any second. ''After you killed Gideon I needed somewhere to go. Boss, are you with Shield?'' Ward scoffs and gets out of ear shot of Daisy.

 

''No, I'm working an angle. They trust me for the most part, especially the girl''. Ward lies smoothly and Alex believes him. ''Want me to take them out? Thought she meant something to you''. ''Not anymore, wouldn't mind if you took out the blonde though''. Alex laughs at his joke. ''But I need you to clear out, you're going to blow my cover''. ''Yes sir. Hey if you ever need anywhere to go the Watch Dogs would love to have you''.

 

''Thanks for the offer''. It should have ended right there, Ward had everything smoothed over and simmered down. But one of the guys who didn't know or care who Ward is and wanted nothing more than blood, takes a shot at Daisy. She doesn't have time to raise her hand before Ward is throwing his body over hers, and the bullet that was intended for her sinks into his skin.

 

As soon as Daisy sees this and feels his blood seep into her shirt, every single man in that alley finds themselves air borne and thrown back as far away from Ward as possible. ''Is he okay?'' Lincoln asks as Ward rises and inspects his wound. ''No I am not okay, I just got shot you idiot''. The bullet caught him in the shoulder and Daisy practically screams into her comm for Mack to come pick them up.

 

On the way to the Shield vehicle Ward grabs one of the guys off the ground and throws him in the front seat, ICES him for good measure. By the time they make it back to the Playground he's pissed, needs a drink and a few words with the Director of Shield. ''What the hell happened?'' Coulson asks when he sees Daisy's shirt soaked with blood and the raw worry on her face. ''Ward was shot''.

 

The man is question walks down the ramp, dragging the unconscious Watch Dog member with him. He throws him down at Coulson's feet, ''when I'm done getting the bullet out I'm interrogating him. You wanted answers? There you go''. He storms off in the direction of the lab in search of Fitz, glancing at Daisy as he passes. ''Mack take him to a holding cell, Agent Johnson my office now''.

 

After debriefing to Coulson on exactly what happened Daisy finds herself back at the punching bag. He took a bullet for her. Ward put his life in danger to save hers. She spends the next hour focusing on that and why he did it. And how she reacted to the situation, she was afraid. For one split second she had a horrible thought that he was going to die, and her veins ran cold.

 

Ward winces as the sheets of his bed come into contact with his injury. It's been hours since it happened, and he's gotten all the answers he needs from the man they picked up in the alley. When he walked into the lab Fitz and Kebo went pale as they took in his apperance, Kebo almost had a heart attack the entire time Fitz was stitching him up.

 

There's a knock on his door and Ward ignores it, thinking it's Kebo and Ward has had enough of his friend's antics for one night. The knock comes again and he closes his eyes, eventually Kebo will take the hint and go away. ''Ward?'' It's Daisy, and he gets up to answer it curiosity taking over. She's standing there with her arms behind her back, nervously bouncing on the tips of her toes. ''Oh sorry, were you sleeping?'' He pretends not to notice how her eyes take in every inch of his bare chest.

 

''No. Did you need something?'' She runs her hand through her hair. ''I just wanted to see if you were okay''. ''I'm fine''. ''Good, that's good''. She begins to look as if she's starting to regret coming here and Ward doesn't want her to leave. This is the first time she's spoken to him of her own free will, he isn't blind, he could hear and see the fear in her when he was shot. But they are on thin ice and he can't risk spooking her off.

 

''Do you want to come inside?'' Deer in the headlights. That's how he'd describe her expression and she looks around to see if they are alone in the dark hall. Taking them both by surprise she nods and he steps back so she can enter. Daisy takes in his room, bare, not looking like anyone sleeps in it. Very similiar to her own. As Ward closes the door and comes to stand in front of her, she is very aware of what's happening.

 

Aware of the energy in the room, how he's keeping a modest and respectable distance between their bodies but she can still feel the heat of him on her skin. It'd be so easy, just to reach out and touch him like she's been longing to for months. He wouldn't reject her, she knows this. ''You took a bullet for me''. She says, looking up at him.

 

The act is a deep and personal one for them, and Ward doesn't even try to hide the look on his face. ''I told you before that I'll protect you''. ''Why?'' ''You know why''. Daisy isn't exactly why she's dying for him to say the words or why she has this overwhelming desire to hold him and apologize over and over for every time she's ever hurt him.

 

''I'm bullet proof Ward, I don't need you to swoop in and save me''. There's no anger in her voice. ''I can handle myself''. ''I know that. If you came here to condem me for saving your life I really don't want to hear it''. She shakes her head and looks into his eyes. ''I didn't. I came here to thank you''. He smiles down at her, it takes all of his self control not to reach for her.

 

''You don't have to, but you're welcome''. ''Just don't do it again okay?'' ''Okay''. She sighs, finally notices how they've drifted close to each other like magnets and she backs up. ''At least I l know now you don't hate me''. He raises an eyebrow, ''why would I hate you Skye?'' She gives him an incredulous look. ''Because I shot you''. The elephant in the room makes the walls go back up.

 

''I don't hate you''. ''Why not? You should, I tried to kill you''. ''So has everyone else at this base. I don't hold it against you, it led me down a path I needed to go on at the time''. She doesn't ask him to explain and right now he has no desire to. ''Out of the two of us, it's me who deserves the hate''. Daisy shuffles on her feet. ''I don't hate you''.

 

There's hope and disbelief all over his handsome face. ''You don't?'' ''No. I did once, but not anymore''. ''What changed?'' It's so late at night and he's bone tired, but this is new information to him. Daisy doesn't hate him, he's thought this entire time she did. That he burned all of the bridges she built for him. The door to his bunk opens suddenly and Kebo saunters in with a bottle of tequila.

 

''Ward are you''- Kebo freezes at the scene before him. ''Oh shit am I interrupting something?'' And just like the spell is broken and Daisy trips over her own feet as she mutters an apology and flies out of the room. The door closes and if looks could kill, Kebo would be dead ten times over by now. ''Did I miss something? Were you two having a moment?'' Ward sighs and sits on the bed.

 

''I hate you''. He tells Kebo and yanks the alcohol out of his hands. There was something between him and Daisy tonight, he could read her body language and see it in her face. She still cares about him, and she doesn't hate him. For once in what feels like ages he has hope for her, and he couldn't care less that she's with Lincoln and he betrayed the only family she's ever known.

 

Hope is a very dangerous thing and Ward knows this. But he can still smell her perfume and the memory of her lips on his does not leave his mind for a very long time. He also knows that he has no business being in a relationship right now, can't even entertain the idea. Who knows if Daisy even wants that? She can lie to herself and to everyone else, but her eyes don't not to Ward.

 

She wanted him, even if for only a second. ''What did I screw up just now?'' Ward falls back onto his pillows, pinches the bridge of his nose. ''I have no idea''.

 

All he knows is that those feelings he compartmentalized on the subject of Skye are flooding back into him. And it could be a good thing, or a very very bad one.

 


	9. Love Isn't All That It Seems I Did You Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission to rescue an Inhuman goes awry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not plan for this ending, at all. Enjoy!
> 
> Comments are always welcome!

 

Dawn is breaking when Ward returns to the Playground, exhaustion weighing heavy on his shoulders. The latest mission Coulson sent him on lasted a week and Ward is looking forward to a drink and his bed. It's been a few weeks since the Watch Dog attack, and he found out who the leader was. Stephanie Malick, Gideon's daughter. It makes sense, Hydra has been in pieces since both Hive and Gideon are out of the picture.

 

Of course she'd go to where the power was at. But the group is getting bolder, more and more Inhumans are being harmed and Ward is starting to get the feeling this is personal. He's not an idiot he knows how to play the game, he took something Stephanie loved and she will want revenge eventually. His theory? She's trying to get Daisy's attention and then Stephanie will strike.

 

Best form of revenge? Take the thing your opponent loves most and kill it. Ward did it with Coulson and now Stephanie is more than likely going to go after Daisy. He's voiced his opinion to Coulson which is why over the last month he's sent Ward with her on every single mission. Six months ago they both would have hated it, they would be full of unresolved tension and broken promises. But something has shifted between them since she came to his bunk.

 

He can tell her attitude towards him has changed, she's softer. Daisy no longer looks at him with mallice and she talks to him more than she used to. Granted it's usually all mission related, but she's more open with him now. He can tell in the way she's relaxed, how she carries herself in the field with him near. She trusts him to watch her back, like it used to be when he was her SO and she was his rookie.

 

Grant is still amazed at her powers, every time he sees her in her element he thinks about how strong she is. How far she's come, Daisy has grown into herself. No longer a scared little girl in Ian Quinn's basement. Ward walks into Coulson's office for his debrief, the Director is waiting for him. ''How did it go?'' ''I did what you asked Sir''. ''And?'' ''The Watch Dog's members have lessened drastically''. ''Good''. ''Anything else you need?'' ''No, go get some rest''.

 

Fitz and Mack are waiting for him in the kitchen, a cold beer sits on the kitchen table. He takes a seat next to Fitz and immediately picks up on the atmosphere in the room. Both men have been crying, Fitz's hands are shaking. ''What's going on? Is Skye okay?'' That's all he can think about, if something happened to her- Instant relief floods him when Fitz tells him she's alright.

 

''It's Bobbi and Hunter, they're gone''. ''What happened?'' Fitz tells him as calm as he possibly can about a mission that went wrong, how they had no choice but to leave. The Mockingbird and Lance never warmed up to the idea about Ward coming back to Shield, so Grant can honestly say he isn't upset about it. But he knows what it's like to lose your family.

 

''I'm sorry''. He is, it's one of the worst feelings when somoene you've spent so much time with leaves you. Grant feels as if there's more to the story but doesn't press, he can always get the information from another source if he really wants it. He stays with Fitz and Mack, offering moral support because they've offered him the same countless times.

 

They go to their own bunks eventually, too tired and drunk to stay awake. Ward showers and wonders how Daisy is handling the situation, from what he's gathered over the last few months her and Bobbi were really close. Thinking she's probably asleep he waits until he's had some rest before checking up on her. A few hours later he finds her in the training room, going at it with the punching bag. Just like he taught her.

 

He can see his technique in the way she moves, it's the same in the field. May finished what he started, but there's so much of Ward ingrained into Daisy, if she notices this as well she never shows it. ''How are you holding up?'' Daisy jumps at the voice behind her, not having heard Ward walk in. She never does, no one can hear him unless he wants them to.

 

''I'm fine''. ''That puching bag has seen better days''. She lands an impressive kick to the center. ''I know, I used to imagine it was your face''. ''Ouch''. She turns to make sure he knows it was said to tease him, even though they both know it to be true. ''How'd your mission go?'' ''That's classified''. Ward sees Daisy roll her eyes and he moves farther into the room.

 

''Seriously though, are you okay? Heard what happened to Bobbi and Hunter''. The blank stare she directs at him is answer enough. ''You don't have to do that Skye, not with me''. ''It's Daisy''. She reminds him, but he just shakes his head like he did on that first day. ''And I'm fine, really''. ''No you're not''. She cracks a little, a tell in her eyes. He has to fight the urge to hold her.

 

''I know how hard it can be to lose someone you care about, even though Garrett''- He stops himself, realizing how wrong it is to compare his situation to hers. She reacts as expected, body tense and defensive. ''The last thing I want to talk about with you is John Garrett. God, you know what? I forgot, I started talking to you like a normal person, sorry I slipped. Bobbi and Hunter were better than Garrett ever was''.

 

He knows what she's doing, unleashing all of her emotions on him. It's only because he said the wrong thing and she took the oppurtunity and ran with it. ''Skye I didn't mean''- ''Shut up Ward. You and I may work together but that doesn't mean I've forgiven you for what you did''. ''That was a long time ago''. ''Doesn't matter. Shield will remember Bobbi and Hunter as heroes, wonder how they'll remember you?''

 

The unspoken word hangs between them. Traitor. This angers him, and he is rarely ever angry with Daisy. ''I've proven time and time again that I want to be apart of Shield, that I'm sorry for everything I've done. I can't go back and change it Skye, I would if I could. I'd of shot Garrett the second I met him. I would fix things with the team, with you. But I can't''.

 

''There wasn't anything between us to fix''. She bites back, the room around them shakes. He gives her a smile and it's anger and old bitter memories all wrapped into one. ''Sweetheart you and I both know that's not true''. Ward can tell the moment it all comes back to her, Providence, that kiss, a time when she trusted him more than anyone.

 

They stare at each other for a moment, before Daisy walks out of the room. Leaving Ward and the punching bag alone. He abuses it far worse than she did.

 

Daisy knows she was wrong. She really didn't mean to snap at Ward the way she did. He didn't deserve that. He has a point, he has proven himself time and time again that he's trying to redeem himself. Over the past few weeks they've been working flawlessly together, each mission bringing them closer. It's like it used to be out in the field, each knowing how the other works. They don't even need to exchange words to communicate.

 

One look passes between them and they know exactly what the other is going to do. Coulson harldy sends anyone else with them these days, Mack goes for the simple reason he's her partner. They get the job done in record time, easily becoming Shield's go to people to get something accomplished. Lincoln does not approve and they've had more than one argument about it.

 

It scares her, those feelings for Ward are slowly starting to burn through her again. What happened last night with Bobbi and Hunter hurts. They were a member of her team, her family. Had been there through thick and thin, always had her back no matter what. And now they're gone, Daisy always thought she'd leave Shield before they ever did.

 

Daisy can tell the minute someone is following her and she doesn't have to turn around to know it's Kebo. ''Don't start''. She warns him as they walk into the kitchen and gets a bottle of water. She leans against the counter, already knowing he won't listen to her. Kebo stands in front of her with his arms crossed. ''That was selfish Quake and you know it''. ''Do you linger outside the door when we talk? How do you even know what happened?''

 

''That's irrelevant. Look I get that you're upset about Huntingbird but that does not mean you can flip out on Ward. He already feels horrible about what he's done and he doesn't need you to remind him of all his sins. Hasn't he suffered enough?'' ''I don't need to you tell me that, I snapped okay? I didn't mean to''. She takes a sip of water, crosses her ankles.

 

''I'm not going to let you screw up the happiness he's found here just because you can't get over what he did ages ago''. ''You weren't here you don't know''- ''Oh come off it! I saw you in his safe house confessing how much you love him. Don't stand here and pretend that never happened''. ''I'm not''. ''Yes you are. Ever since he came back you've been acting like you hate his guts even though we both know you don't''.

 

''Kebo I understand that your his friend but''- ''Why is it so hard for you to just forgive him? To tell him that you care? Is it because of Sparky? Because Ward is a million times better than that idiot''. ''Popeye I respect and appreciate how protective you are about Ward, but that's between us. I don't want or need your input''. He rolls his eyes. ''Too bad, you're going to get it anyway''.

 

Fitz walks in, Mack behind him. ''You need to grow up Daisy and get over it! Everyone on this base has, if you want to wallow in self pity because he hurt you, fine. But do not punish him because you can't find it inside of your cold heart to forgive him''. There's a dangerous glint in her eye that has Mack stepping between them. ''Kebo you should walk away now''.

 

Fitz comments, notices how Daisy's fists are clenched at her side. She's the one who does the walking, goes to the lab to see Jemma. Her and Ward do not speak for a week after that. It isn't until Coulson wakes them one night for a mission that they start talking again. Daisy walks in wearing one of Lincoln's shirts and a pair of sweats, and Ward has to act like that doesn't effect him.

 

''What's up DC?'' ''The Watch Dogs have struck again, but they've taken an Inhuman hostage''. Daisy is instantly awake, demanding each and every detail from Coulson. ''Suit up, meet me at the plane in ten minutes''. ''Yes sir''. Daisy doesn't even look at Ward when she leaves the room, so she doesn't catch when he lingers. ''Coulson this could be a trap''.

 

The Director nods, ''Stephanie Malick has never captured an Inhuman before so you're probably right. Which is why I'm sending you with her''. Ward nods, and he's ready and waiting at the quin jet for Coulson. ''This is more than likely a trap Skye''. He tells her when she stands in front of him. ''I know, I can handle it''. She's never been so wrong.

 

The mission was supposed to be quiet, get in and get out. Lincoln and Mack joined them, it was going fairly well. Until the small group of Shield agents found themselves surrounded by Watch Dog memebers, Stephanie Malick's base crawling with them out of nowhere. They had just taken out a majority of them and no one counted on there being more. Well Ward did, he's always prepared.

 

He glances at Daisy, a cut on her lip and two fingers are broken. She's otherwise unharmed. ''D you can do your thing any time now''. Mack comments, getting into a defensive position as the enemy crowds in around them. ''My pleasure''. Daisy can feel her powers release and Lincoln joins in, the Watch Dogs fall back in fear. Ward starts getting nervous, and that can only mean trouble.

 

The building is quiet, too quiet. He recognizes it, the calm before the storm. ''We need to keep moving''. ''I think we should split up''. Daisy says just as the lights cut off. ''Bad idea Skye''.''Look whoever Stephanie kidnapped needs us, we'd be able to find them faster if we split''. ''I'm with Ward, D we have to stick together''. ''If we do that person could die, I'm not taking that risk''.

 

In the dark, with only the moon illuminating the broken wearhouse, Daisy slips away unnoticed by Lincoln and her partner. But not by Grant, he can tell the second her breathing is no longer in sync with his. He too leaves the group, keeping an eye on Daisy and taking out any threat in her path. Ward walks along the cold hallway, his instincts kicking in. He blocks the punch aimed for his face, and when the fight is over, he's lost Daisy.

 

Daisy makes her way quietly through the wearhouse, looking for any signs of life. There are no doors, just endless hallways. ''Creepy''. Just as she's about to turn around and tell Coulson he had crappy information, Simmons starts chattering in her ear. ''Daisy keep going down that hall, to your left you'll see a wall pannel. Fitz can override it, it looks like a basement of some sort''.

 

She waits for Fitz to finish, eyes roaming over her surroundings. She knows Ward must be clearing a path for her. Suddenly the wall parts for her and she crashes into the basement, gun hot and ready. It's dark but she can make out a form slupped against the wall. ''Hello?'' The voice calls to her, it's a man. He sounds so broken and sad, she rushes over to him, her flash light floods his face.

 

''My name is Daisy Johnson, I'm here to help you''. ''Daisy? She said you would come''. The man has to be a few years older than her, long brown beard, short hair. Muddy brown eyes and he is entirely too thin. ''Dammit Ward was right, Daisy this was all planned, get the hell out of there now''. Coulson growls into her comm. ''I'm not leaving him''. She doesn't care, this man could still be Inhuman.

 

''What's your name? Who said I was coming?'' She tries to reach out and touch him but he leaps away from her. ''Get away from me! Don't touch me you freak! I'm not you, I'm nothing like you!'' He screams, Daisy remains calm and collected even though the term freak is more annoying than anything else. ''She said you would come, that you were an abomination like her father said!''

 

Stephanie. Daisy backs up a space. ''Look I just want to help you, okay? I'm not going to hurt you I promise''. ''Liar! You're a liar just like her! She said the same thing now look at me!'' Daisy observes him slowly, and her senses start to come around. The room is drenched with the stench of blood, she looks down and her boot is covered in it. And so is the man before her.

 

''Coulson he needs medical attention right now''. Suddenly he lunges for her, his bony hands gripping her surprisingly hard. ''We both deserve to die''. Her hand is securly on her gun, but he doesn't make a grab for that. ''You'll never make it out of here alive''. He whispers, cold breath on her face. A shot goes off but her gun remains frozen in her hands.

 

The man falls before her, his blood splattered against her face. ''No!'' It's too late, he lies agains the floor, his eyes very far away from this place. Daisy turns fully expecting to see Ward, but it's Lincoln. His face ashen, shaking. ''He was going to hurt you''. Daisy stares below her. ''I didn't even know his name''. Her voice is blank, devoid of anything. She crawls over to him, closes his eyes in eternal sleep.

 

She hears foot steps running into the room, knows it's Mack. ''D we gotta get out of here''. Slowly on auto pilot she rises to her feet, wipes the slickness on her palms on the fabric of her suit. ''Daisy I didn't know what else to do''. Lincoln tells her as they leave the room. ''We have ICERS for a reason Lincoln''. ''I panicked''. ''Mack where's Ward?'' ''Haven't heard from him in a while, I really hate when he goes all one man mission mode on me''.

 

The round a corner and find themselves back at the exit. ''Ward do you copy?'' No answer. ''Ward?'' Nothing. ''Dammit where the hell is he?'' ''Saving your asses''. The trio turns just as the lights start to flicker. Ward comes strolling up to them, free of injuries. ''There was a bomb, we should be fine to leave now''. Over the brief expanse of light they get, he can see blood on Daisy's face.

 

Thinking she's hurt he cups her cheeks in his hands, ''are you alright?'' She tears out of his grasp mostly because all she wants to do is sink into his chest. ''Not my blood''. ''What about the Inhuman?'' Daisy jerks her chin to Lincoln, ''ask him''. They make their way outside, calling Coulson to send the extraction team. ''What did you do?'' Ward asks Lincoln, watches as Mack holds Daisy to him.

 

He notices how shaken Lincoln seems to be, his face dangerously pale. ''He, he was going to hurt her. I thought he was, I just reacted''. For the first time Ward feels sympathy to the other man, very famliar with his state of mind. ''You made a hard call, it's part of the job''. ''I could have ICED him but I didn't''. ''There wasn't time, you were protecting someone you love''.

 

Ward is reminded of Thomas Nash, how he shot him not because of Garrett. But because he threatened Daisy and Ward couldn't take it. May was right about him for once, he let his emotions get the best of him. ''Daisy won't ever forgive me''. ''Yes she will''. They both look at her, she's wiping the blood from her face. She seems to sense Ward's gaze and she meets it across the field.

 

Suddenly her eyes widen in alarm, he prepares himself for an attack. But it's one he could have never seen coming. The last thing he registers is his name being screamed. Before a cloud is covering him, the muscles in his body locking and freezing up.

 

''Grant no!''

 

''Skye''.

 

Her face dripping with fear, is the only thing his eyes land on before darkness takes over.

 


	10. Put Your Hands Into the Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy finds out what happened to Ward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

 

Grant Ward has never been a stranger to pain. He's spent all of his life in it, bruised battered broken. Small bits of relief here and there, so when it comes he is ready for it. He knows how to prepare his body, to rationalize it and get himself through it. Adapting is second nature to it him, rarely does he have to make himself calm down in the presense of something painful.

 

At first he feels the pressure increase inside of him, it's not pleasant but bearable. He can no longer see anything but smooth hard rock beneath his eyelids, then those are forced closed by a power greater than his own. He can't think or breathe suddenly, all of his decades of training thrown out the window in a split second.

 

Something is burning, his skin his hair he doesn't know. He can't compartmentalize this it's just everywhere and he can't move at all his head feels as if it's going to explode. Something he cannot identify is swirling and growing inside of his bones his lungs feel like heavy stones. Ward rides out whatever the hell this is, he has no choice. Not a trace of fear enters him at all.

 

The attack came from the roof and Daisy reacts quicker than the man who shattered the terrigen crystal in front of Ward was prepared for. She watches in horror as Ward turns to stone, his brown eyes fixed on her, breathes her name not in fear, but like he never will again. With a wave of her hand the Watch Dog agent is thrown off the roof, his body landing on the cold hard ground.

 

Coulson was wrong and so was Grant, this wasn't a trap for her, it was for him. She runs over to Grant, knowing there's nothing she can do at this point but stands in front of his body anyway. ''D he's gonna be okay right?'' She can't form any words to reassure her partner, Coulson is asking the same thing in her ear, she rips her comm off and steadies her hands.

 

There's a half chance Ward could be alright, if he was born to become Inhuman. And if he's not? Daisy clamps those thoughts down, ice in her blood when she thinks about him dying again. She decides there in that moment she can't live in a world without him. As she waits and waits to see his smile again, she realizes that she never stopped loving him, and he needs to know that.

 

He needs to know she understands. And he can't if he's taken from her again. ''D talk to me, how long do we need to wait?'' She glances up from Ward's still and cold body, notices her eyes filling with tears. ''It's different with every person''. Lincoln says, looking around the area like she taught him for any signs of danger. Or he's avoiding looking at her entirely.

 

Her fingers brush against Ward's form. It's odd seeing a transition this way. Is this what she looked like when she entered that temple? Is this what Trip- Lock it down. Crams her emotions into a steel box with a lock and key. She cannot afford to think about her fallen friend right now. ''Coulson wants to know what's happening''. Mack comments, his eyes have not left the Specialist either.

 

''Lincoln how long has it been?'' ''Five minutes''. ''How long does it normally take?'' ''Like I said everyone is different''. Mack isn't a fan of that answer, crosses his arms. ''D do you remember how long you were in transition?'' She shrugs, ''it felt like hours I don't really know''. She runs her hands over her face, he has to be okay he has to he has to she can't not see his stupid handsome face anymore.

 

''Guys we have company''. They turn to see more Watch Dogs members coming towards them, Mack is yelling, demanding of Coulson where in the hell the extraction team is. Ward is in danger, they all are. Between Daisy and Lincoln the enemy is taken down easily, and when she turns to check on Grant his armor starts to crack. Mack sprints over to his friend, yelling his name.

 

Daisy just for a second from afar, admires how beautiful it is. The transition. Watching someone become someone else. Slowly slowy the edges start to break and she can see skin emerging from the rubble. Relief floods her instantly, he's alright. He's come back to her again. ''Mack take a step back we don't know what kinds of powers we're dealing with here''.

 

Lincoln and Daisy make their way over to Ward, keep their distance. Piece by piece he breaks through with a gasp, an orange almost glow illuminating him. ''Ward?'' He blinks, and in that blink he's engulfed in flames. Shield arrives then and Daisy warns them to stay back. ''Fire, he has the power of fire''. Lincoln says and watches Daisy who watches Grant.

 

No one makes a move until the screaming starts. Filling the air like the smoke around them, and Coulson starts yelling at Diasy when she runs to Ward. It's ignored. This is her job, what's she's good at. Helping Inhumans. ''Ward?'' She can't make out his face in front of all the flames, she approaches him slowly and with caution. The heat from his skin already making sweat drip down her neck.

 

''Grant can you calm down for me please? I know you must be scared and that's okay. But I promise you there's no reason for you to be, I'm here I can help you. I just need you to stop trying to bring us all down in flames okay?'' All he is is sparks and light growing spreading crying out into the night. At the sound of her voice however he seems to slow it down.

 

Smoke clears, ashes fall around their feet. Then the fire disappears altogether. In it's place is Grant Ward looking like every bit of the warrior he is, like he just won a battle. She'd believe he was fine if not for the shaking. ''Skye?'' His voice is hoarse and he looks at her in confusion and agony. ''It's me, you're okay. Everything is alright''. He drops to his knees and she rushes down with him.

 

He needs her, he's Inhuman and he needs her help. This is what she was created to do. Ward sees her at eye level and backs away, ''I don't want to hurt you''. He looks more afraid about harming her than his Inhuman status. ''You won't. It's okay Ward, it's okay you're safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you''. The tenderness in her voice does something to him.

 

He isn't sure of anything but her warm brown eyes and the calm look on her face. She jumps slightly when his head drops, coming to rest on her knee his hand wrapping around her leg. ''What's happening to me?'' He's hot to the touch, sweat covering him. ''You're an Inhuman''. She doesn't notice that her fingers are running soothingly through his hair, he relaxes beneath her.

 

From the corner of her eye she notices May begininng to hover, doesn't think anything of it until a shot from an ICER goes off and Grant turns limp in front of her. ''May what the hell?'' Daisy's hands have turned into claws as she holds Ward to her, protecting him from the Calvary. ''He wasn't in control of himself Daisy''. Mack comes up beside Ward and with Daisy's help they get him back on Coulson's plane.

 

They get him into a containment module and lay him on the bed, Mack pretends not to notice Daisy's fingers brush across Ward's brow. ''Coulson wants a debrief, I'll stay with him D''. She looks almost pained to leave Ward, her fingers running down his face once more. ''I'll be back in a few minutes. If he wakes come and get me''. ''You got it''.

 

Daisy finds Coulson in the cargo bay, May and Lincoln beside him. ''Do you mind telling me what the hell just happened to my Specialist? How did Stephanie Malick even get a hold of a terrigen crystal?'' ''I don't know sir, we searched the entire compound and didn't find any others''. ''Ward was right it was a a trap. For him not for you, Stephanie Malick is looking for revenge''.

 

The anger in the Director of Shield's eyes is contagious, the plane rocks and buckles. Coulson shoots her a warning look. ''Keep me updated on his progress. I'll get him to the cocoon as soon as he's ready''. Surprising herself, Daisy objects. ''I don't think that will be necessary''. ''Why not?'' May searches Daisy's face, doesn't approve with what she finds.

 

''I mean this is Ward we're talking about here, super spy best since Romanoff. I think he can handle his powers without traning at the cocoon''. ''You have any other suggestions?'' She shrugs like it's not a big deal. ''I could help him, take him under my wing''. Daisy doesn't miss the spark in May's eyes. Coulson seems to think deeply for a moment.

 

''What's with the sudden change in heart Agent Johnson? I know how you feel about Ward, you hate him for what he did to Shield. How can I trust you? Why do you even want to help him?'' These are questions she cannot answer, there's just this desire this need and drive to make sure Grant is alright. That he makes it through this as simple and painless as possible.

 

''I know what he's going through, besides this is my job. He could be a vaulable member of my team''. ''Is that all this is?'' She raises an eyebrow at May, ''what are you talking about?'' A look passes between the Director and May, she doesn't elaborate on her comment. ''I have no idea how she got her hands on a terregen crystal but I plan to find out''.

 

As briefly as she can explains to her boss what happened to Ward. ''So has the power of fire''. ''Looks like it''. Coulson checks his phone before responding, ''monitor him. You're right it is your job to protect him, we'll talk about you training him later''. ''Yes sir''. On her way back to Ward Lincoln stops her, a hand on her arm. ''You okay?'' Worry is eating her alive, Lincoln offers comfort in his arms and she takes it.

 

Let's the feel of him calm her and it does, slightly. ''I'm sorry about what I did''. Daisy looks up at him, ''about the man down there I thought''- She squeezes his arm cutting him off. ''While I wish you would have used an ICER, we weren't even really sure he was Inhuman. I never got a chance to see if he had any powers, you made a hard call. It comes with the job''. ''Ward said the same thing''.

 

Daisy puts her face back against his shirt, closes her eyes. Lets this moment last for a litte while longer. ''I have to go check on him. How long until we reach the Playground?'' ''Little over an hour''. He releases her after a kiss to her forehead and she rushes back to the containment module where Mack hasn't moved at all. ''He still out cold?'' ''Yeah''.

 

She seals the door shut and walks over to the bed, looks down at the man who once stripped everything from her. Shield, the only people she ever saw as family, her heart when she laid it at his feet. Daisy thought she'd hate him forever, that the ache from his betrayal would never heal as long as she lived. But time heals all wounds, and the harsh words she spoke to him earlier haunt her.

 

''What's on your mind D?'' ''I just didn't think this would happen''. She chews on her thumb nail, takes notice at how young and care free Ward looks when he's alseep. ''Well no one asks to become Inhuman''. ''I know that, I just didn't expect Ward to become one''. Mack comes to her side and puts a hand on her shoulder. ''And why not?'' She flashes him a bittersweet smile.

 

''I've always thought Ward and I were similiar you know? And there's this part of me he would have never understood because he wasn't Inhuman, he didn't understand the pain and suffering that we go through''. ''I think he gets pain and suffering more than anyone''. ''That's not what I meant. What I'm saying is that now I don't think there's a piece of me that Ward won't get''.

 

Mack studies her closely, ''this scares you''. It's not a question, he can tell by the way she's looking at Ward. ''Maybe the reason I've been so cold towards him is because I don't want to be hurt again. Which is selfish because he's been tortured more in his life than anyone should and I've done nothing to help him''. Mack takes her hand in his much larger one.

 

''It's not selfish, you were hurt. He hurt you and I know he feels horrible about it every day. But he can't change the past Tremors and neither can you. What happened was tough, and you can learn from it like he has or continue suffering. You'll end up bitter like May''. He whispers the last part in her ear, they are both looking at each other so they don't see the small smile that breaks over Ward's face.

 

''You think he's really still out?'' Mack nods to Ward. ''Don't know, we'll only be sure when he wants us to''. The pair looks down at him once more, and Daisy leans down her mouth close to his ear. ''You'll be okay Ward, I promise''. He doesn't come around until they're bringing him into the Playground. Kebo and Fitz have been waiting for them and as soon as they see Ward unconscious they run over to Daisy.

 

''What happened?'' ''Is he alright?'' ''Quake did you shoot him again? Did Sparky do something?'' ''Daisy talk to us!'' ''I'll explain everything later just help me get him into another containment module''. Mack and Daisy release Ward to Fitz and Kebo, who are both inspecting the ex-Shield agent for injuries. ''Why are we taking him into one of these? Daisy what's going on? Is Ward Inhuman?''

 

They lower him onto another bed, the walls stark white and the room chilly. Both Fitz and Kebo are pratcially drowning with worry, Daisy starts to tell them what went wrong but Coulson beats her to it. Walks into the room and takes command of the situation, Lincoln behind him. ''Grant Ward was struck with a terregen crystal by a member of the Watch Dogs this afternoon. It looks as if he has powers associated with fire''.

 

''He's gonna be okay though right?'' Kebo asks, looking back at Grant who hasn't moved a muscle. ''Once he gets control of his powers he'll be fine, this is Daisy's area of expertise and we'll leave her to it''. ''You sure that's a good idea?'' Kebo does not even bother to hide his dislike at the plan. Coulson crosses his arms. ''You're not a Shield agent so you're opinion doesn't really count here. Daisy is their leader, end of discussion''.

 

It's an unspoken order for everyone to leave the room, Kebo turns to go and stops over the threshold of the door. ''If you hurt him''- ''Shut the hell up Kebo. God, your voice is going to kill me not these powers''. Ward rises slowly from the bed, hands tight on the mattress. Eyes only for Daisy, warm energy like lightning is dancing in his veins. ''You alright boss?''

 

Ward waves him off and soon it's just Daisy and Ward. ''How are you feeling?'' She asks him, keeping a fair distance away. She understands when he struggles for words to describe what's going on inside him. Without warning flames lick up his arm and he jumps, smoke filling the small room. ''Hey it's okay, you'll lose control sometimes. It happens''. Ward focuses on the sound of her voice, his powers seem to cool at it.

 

He takes in her short hair, her face that has saved him from so many nightmares. She's been a light to him for so long, it would only make sense that she saves him this time as well. ''I don't lose control Skye, it's not in my nature''. ''It is now. You can't compartmentalize these powers, they don't work like that. I can help you, if you'll let me''. She comes to sit next to him, ''it's kind of my job these days''.

 

''I'm Inhuman''. ''Yes you are''. ''Stephanie Malick did this''. ''Yeah, and when you can reign in your powers we're going to find her''. His hand erupts in flames once more and he pushes her back out of danger. ''I don't want to hurt you Skye''. He says when his skin is normal again. She smiles, ''you won't. I can handle this. Watch''. She takes his hand in hers, both ignore the spark that runs up thier arms that has nothing to do with his powers.

 

Fire engulfs both of their hands and Ward jerks away from her, ''what the hell are you doing? Are you insane?'' He gets off the bed, starts pacing. She joins him, puts her hand on his arm to stop his movements. ''Ward look at me, hey look at me''. He does, eyes full of fear. ''I'm fine, I'm not hurt''. She holds her palm up for him to inspect. No burn marks, smooth as it was a few seconds ago.

 

His warm fingers graze her skin. For some reason this takes her back to his safe house, the words spoken in the dead of night. _''There's not a world, an alternate dimension or universe out there where I didn't love you''._ Blinks back tears because Ward doesn't need to see her break down. They can't handle that right now. _In another life, maybe we had all we ever wanted._ She thinks, and Ward sits down on the floor facing the door.

 

She slides down next to him, leans her head against the hard wall. ''If I can't hurt someone with these powers then what's the point''- Ward doesn't continue because Daisy is shaking her head. ''We don't know that, maybe there's a reason it doesn't effect me. We won't know until we start training''. ''You want to help me?'' ''Yes, you'll be my rookie this time''.

 

She grins at him, bumps her shoulder with his. In return he gives her a smile. ''Alright boss, why do you want to help me?'' It's an honest question, she can see in his face that he has no idea why she's even here. She could tell him because it's her duty, her mother did this and she's carrying on her legacy, she's fufilling Raina's vision.

 

Any one of these answers would suffice, but none of them do any justice. Daisy drinks in his face, fear mixed in with the kind of vulnerability she doesn't deserve. Swallows her pride, lets the memory of that day on the Bus overflow her. When he cupped her face and said, _''someday you'll understand''._ As lightly as she can so not to spook him, her fingers brush the back of his hand.

 

''You said that someday I would understand. And I do, it's someday Grant''.

 


	11. Remember Me For Centuries

I feel like I need to clear a few things up, I should have done this in previous chapters I don't know why I didn't.

 

Keep in mind it has been 6 months since Ward joined the team again, so all those apologies we're dying for have already happened off screen. But I promise they will be addressed in future chapters (possibly the next one)

 

It is very convient I agree for Skye to tell Ward that she understands him right now, I have her doing that for a specific reason. Plus I just decided it was about damn time he heard it.

 

Thank you to those who commented and brought these issues to light, I appreciate it so much and really should have addressed these sooner. 

 

I am so glad you guys are loving this, and I have a new fic in mind that I hope y'all will read when this one is over. Again, I am so honored that everyone takes the time to read and comment on my work.


	12. I've Got High Hopes, Takes Me Back to Where We First Started

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How could she feel nostalgia when he was right in front of her? How can you suffer from the absence of a person who is present?   
> You can suffer nostalgia in the presence of the beloved if you glimpse a future where the beloved is no more” 
> 
> -Milan Kundera, Identity-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this.

 

''You said that someday I would understand. And I do, it's someday Grant''.

 

Ward stares at her. That mask he's worn for so many years giving nothing away. She waits for an expression to enter his face, and when it does it's pure sadness. ''I never wanted that for you''.''And I never thought it would happen, I was so angry at you for a long time. But I get it Ward, I do''. He thinks back to when he first met her, long hair and innocent. Too pure for his darkness to seep through, it wasn't just his demons that changed her.

 

She's seen the other side and it spit her back out. Whatever she went through while he was out trying to conquer the world has burrowed deep inside her, the Skye he used to know isn't gone like the rest of the team acts like. She's somewhere inside this Daisy Johnson facade, whoever dimmed that light he used to look towards in her eyes deserves to be punished.

 

Sometimes on an off day Ward notices small details of the girl on the Bus break through, like that thrill she still gets if Coulson tells her to hack into a system. ''Skye why didn't you ask my opnion if I wanted to be part of your team?'' She looks confused for half a second, her mind on the serious conversation he doesn't seem to want to have. She plays with her fingers before responding.

 

''I, I just assumed that''- ''I'd go without objection because even after everything Shield is still using me as a weapon. What if I didn't want anything to do with the Secret Warriors?'' ''You don't have to be Ward, I'm sorry if it came across like that''. He smirks and it is not kind. ''You're apologizing to me? That's a first''. She huffs, clenches her jaw.

 

''If you don't want to be apart of this just say it. Besides you've been Coulson's go to guy for the last six months, how can you blame Shield for using you this time if you want to do it?'' He looks at her and fights the urge to take her hand. His skin feels hot again, flushed and ready to strike. ''I want to be on youe team, to help people. I just wish you would have asked me. As for helping Coulson what else was I supposed to do? The alternative was worse''.

 

Daisy grows soft, she can tell whatever Coulson offered him was upsetting. ''What did he threaten you with?'' Her reflexes aren't as good as his but she manages to back away quickly when he breaks out in flames again. He jumps up and lets his powers calm themselves, making no noise as the fire slowly subsides. ''There's this place called the Cocoon where Inhumans go to train with their powers''.

 

She tells him after he paces the room once more and sits back down on the bed. Away from her. ''But you don't have to go there if you don't want to''. ''Why not?'' ''I'll vouch for you''. They do not speak for a while, Daisy stares at anything but him while he gazes at nothing but her. She maybe stubborn and a part of her might still be apprehensive on the subject of him, but she's still all he's ever wanted.

 

He's missed her so much, her smile her laugh. It haunted him up until the day he died. ''Why didn't you kill Coulson for what he did to you?'' She asks him suddenly, the spark in her eyes brought back to life. She notices the way he grimaces and she feels guilty, it's a horrible way he went and Daisy aches for him. Ward looks at his knuckles and does not answer for a long moment.

 

''When I first came back I wanted to, I used to dream about it. Then I realized what good would it do? Killing him won't change what happened, I tried that when Kara died and it didn't bring her back. Kebo is the one who changed my mind, reminded me that you were all like family to me once, I wanted that back''. His whiskey eyes are unreadable when they look into hers.

 

''I'm sorry Skye, for everything''. ''You don't have to apologize Ward, like you said you've proven over and over that you want to be apart of this. I'm sorry I didn't realize it sooner and I'm sorry for the way I've been behaving towards you''. Unknown to her he was awake throughout her entire conversation with Mack, he heard every word. ''I understand why you did, I knew things between us weren't going to be easy''.

 

''It's still no excuse Ward. You have been through so much and I did nothing to help you. I didn't even try to help you when you needed it most''. She glances at his wrists and swallows a sob. Before old regrets and broken promises in the dark can shatter this easy truce between them, this solid thing in front of their faces, Ward stops her in her tracks. Holds his palm up to silence her.

 

''We don't have to talk about it''. A watery smile flashes his way. ''Still, my shoulder's free''. Is this what they've come down to? Bitter memories? Is that all that remains between them? Despite the war raging inside Ward's body now he can still feel it, the electricty and chemistry whenever Skye is in the room. Pulling and tugging at him, the ghost of her body pressed against his, the feel of her hand in his.

 

Hive was wrong about so many things, but not about Skye, never about Skye. Ward wonders if she believed him when he said Ward loved her. He doesn't want to ask because he does not want to scare her off. ''When I first got my powers I was scared to death''. She says out of the blue minutes later. ''I didn't know what I was becoming, I thought I was a monster for so long''. Daisy misses the way Ward cringes.

 

_''And when that day comes maybe you two can be monsters together''._

 

''I don't want anyone to ever feel the way I did, that's why I started the Secret Warriors. We're not monsters, we can help people. Inhumans are not abominations like everyone believes, we can do real good given the chance. This is what I was made to do, I'm going to help you Ward even if you don't want it''. She's never seen him smile this much at her. ''I do, I want you''. If she realizes the double meaning in his words she doesn't show it.

 

''I think I'm going to have to fight Coulson for you''. ''Why?'' ''He wants you all to himself''. ''Think I'd rather stick around with you than him''. Her big eyes glance up at him. ''Good. Feel like training in small doses?'' ''Do your worst''. She meets him in the middle of the floor. ''This room is designed to withstand anything, so feel free to let go whenever you want. Trust me you don't want to hold in what's inside you, I learned the hard way''.

 

He looks down at her and has the overwhelming urge to take her soft face in his hands again and kiss her senseless. That bittersweet kiss in Providence travels through his mind at night, he knew Skye was playing him but he accepted her lips nonetheless. Ward wanted that moment to last because he knew second she revealed to him she found out the truth, he'd really lose her.

 

Daisy studies Ward's face, calm and ready for whatever she has prepared. ''Let me see your hand. Relax you aren't going to hurt me''. His palm cradles into her skin and suddenly the air feels heavy. Like she can't breathe. The connection they built so long ago commands over them now, she is aware of how close he is. Can smell the perfume of his skin and she can't help but look at his lips.

 

His hand grows hot in hers before fire dances around them again, Daisy can't feel it. There's a tingle but she can she's not burning. ''See? No harm done. How do you feel?'' The orange glow from his hand lights up his eyes when he looks into her in that way he always does, like he can see all the dark parts of her soul. ''I feel good, it's not painful''.

 

''That's good. Can you try to call out to them? Tell them when to stop and start?'' His brows furrow in concentration and she removes her hand to give him some space. It takes an hour and a lot of pacing on his part, but he manages one time to have control of them. It lasts for a few seconds. ''It's not going to come to you over night''. She reminds him as he runs a frustrated hand over his face.

 

''How did you learn to control it?'' Daisy finds her place back at the wall and Ward leans against another across the room. Daisy takes a moment to remember the Afterlife, her mother, Gordon. A part of her life she wouldn't change despite everything that happened. Jiaying may have tried to kil her and turned out to be a monster in the end, but she taught Daisy how to love even the hardest part of herself.

 

She'll always be thankful for that. ''I had an amazing teacher''. She tells him, and Ward recognizes the sadness in her face and doesn't press the matter. ''So do I''. He settles with and smiles when she does. Maybe one day they'll get to confess their secrets to each other in the dark whiskey hot in their veins, but not today. Today Ward will settle for the warmth in her eyes and the easy way they fall into an all too familiar pattern.

 

''I'll be back tomorrow. There's a wall panel by the door, you can press the button if you need something. I'll be awake for a while if you need me''. Daisy says when she's halfway out the door. ''Thanks''. She nods, looks as if she wants to say more but leaves the room. Ward misses her when she's gone, half of him feels like he's a prisoner of Shield once more.

 

Daisy doesn't realize how late it is until she checks her watch, dawn is approaching. Coulson will want to know how the training went even though he was more than likely watching from his office. The whole team probably was. She knocks on the door and is let in by May, Fitz, Simmons, Mack and Kebo are all seated around the room. The only one with anger in their face is Simmons.

 

''Where's Lincoln?'' Daisy asks taking a seat beside Mack. ''Asleep''. She looks to Coulson who glances at May. ''Daisy maybe May has a point. Are you helping Ward because of your personal feelings towards him?'' Fitz asks. ''I'm helping him because it's my duty''. Coulson shakes his head at her. ''I saw the way you looked at him, can you look me in the eye and tell me you can handle Ward?'' Daisy get a supportive look from her partner.

 

''Ward has been apart of Shield again for six months, if I was going to kill him don't you think I'd of done it by now DC? I can handle it, okay? Trust me''. Her boss seems satisfied on what he finds in her face. ''You two got pretty cozy in there''. Jemma comments, crossing her arms and ignores Fitz's expression. ''What are you talking about?'' Simmons shrugs.

 

''Daisy it's obvious to everyone in this room that Ward still has feelings for you, god you should see the way he looks at you. I understand that Fitz and Coulson have forgiven him but that doesn't mean he's changed. He could turn on us at any moment''. ''He won't do that''. May jumps in. ''And why wouldn't he?'' Mack puts his hand on Daisy's shoulder.

 

''Because he has friends here, he cares. He won't betray us again''. Simmons gets up from the chair and scoffs. ''Well let's hope you're right''. Fitz trails after her when she exits Coulson's office. Daisy had no idea Jemma still harbored rage at Grant, she just assumed the scientist had forgiven him like they all had. Has Daisy though? Has she truly forgiven all of his transgressions?

 

Daisy takes a shower before abadoning her own bunk and going into Lincoln's. His room is dark and cold, she feels her way to the bed and sinks down next to him. ''Hey''. He mumbles against his pillow, she curls the covers around her. ''Sorry to wake you''. ''It's fine. How did the training go?'' ''Good''. ''Is he going to be apart of our team?'' ''I hope so. Are you okay with that?'' She can't tell if his eyes are open or not.

 

''Should I be worried about you and Ward? What Hive said to you in that warehouse, how much Ward cares about you I''- She covers his mouth with her hand. ''I told you before I'm with you now. Ward and I aren't friends but I don't hate him. There's a history with us that I can't pretend didn't happen''. ''He's in love with you''. ''Just because Hive said''-

 

Daisy feels Lincoln shake his head against the sheets. ''You didn't see what I saw Daisy. What I've been seeing over the past months whenever you walk into a room''. ''Lincoln I am not having this conversation again''. It's like they have this talk on repeat, it happens over and over. Usually it's every time she came back from a mission, and Daisy has a feeling it's going to be more frequent now that Ward is Inhuman.

 

''I don't know what else to say to reassure you that Ward isn't going to come between us''. Lincoln is so quiet for a long time she thinks he's fallen asleep. Daisy is on the verge of it herself, eyes drifting closed. ''I love you''. The sentence flows against the atmosphere in the room, suffocating her. A man has never said this to her before. Not in all her years. (Daisy does not think ghost Ward counts.) She isn't sure what to do with the words.

 

Daisy feigns sleep because she isn't sure she can say it back. Doesn't know if she even feels what he feels. The only thing that makes her uncertain is because Ward's face flashed through her mind the minute the words left Lincoln's mouth. Soon his arm is wrapping around her waist, he's sleeping soundly with his face against her shoulder.

 

Daisy wakes to an empty bed, rinses off in the shower quickly before getting coffee from the kitchen and rushes to check on Ward. Kebo is standing outside the containment module, scowling. ''What's wrong?'' ''He's in a foul mood''. They both look at Ward who has taken to pacing again, his strides loud and angry. ''Did something happen?'' He shrugs. ''Don't know''.

 

She enters the room, sets her coffee down. He doesn't look up at her. ''Are you okay?'' No repsonse. ''Ward?'' Daisy walks up to him, puts her hand on his arm. The leather jacket is hot to the touch. ''I can't control it''. He says finally. ''Ward like I said before it's going to take you some time. This isn't something you can master in twelve hours''.

 

''It shouldn't be this hard, not for me''. Slowly, she puts both hands on his shoulders and he looks down at her. ''Super spy if this transition were easy we'd have people lined up to become Inhuman. But it's not. The road you're going down is hard and painful but you'll get through it. I'm not leaving you, I promise''. Too much. There's too much love in his face.

 

His entire body fills with flames and she backs up. Waits and waits for him to be clear again. ''Kebo thought of a nick name for me''. He tells her as she's sipping her coffee and he's back in his skin again. Daisy smiles against her mug. ''What did he come up with?'' ''Hellfire''. They both chuckle, ''I like it. It suits you''. He rolls his eyes.

 

''Hellfire''. She tests the word on her tongue and laughs again at the expression on his face. ''No seriously it's good''. ''Whatever Quake''. Daisy finishes her coffee and stands. ''Have you eaten yet?'' She asks and he nods. ''Good, lets start with trying to command your powers again. Get off your ass lets move''. He rises, sighs. ''You're going to pay me back for all those early morning training sessions aren't you?''

 

''And the pull ups, don't forget those. You bet your ass I am rookie''.

 

Daisy isn't sure what her and Ward are. They are no longer enemies, doesn't know if they are friends. She can't deny or ignore what's between them, how she feels when her fingers brush his skin. Whatever they've started could be dangerous, they could burn the world down and everyone in it. Or they could save it, make a difference.

 

Daisy doesn't care, as long as he's by her side. Hellfire and Quake. She likes the sound of that. Very much.

 


	13. My Enemy, My Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly, the ties that bind are starting to break.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and commenting!
> 
> In the next chapter we have an undercover mission that may or may not change Daisy and Ward's relationship forever.

 

''Good job, do it again''. Ward glances back at Daisy before stretching his arm, his muscles coiling as the power inside rolls over in waves. The sunlit field before them catches on fire again, the grass long dead and charred. Coulson approved in Daisy training him, they've been at it for days. Daisy is not surprised at all that Ward is catching on so fast.

 

He'd have to be a quick study in his line of work, she thinks. Adapting as fast as he can is the only way he knows how to live, it was life or death if he didn't and for him this new task is no different. Daisy watches as the meadow around them is drowning in flames, Ward is controlling where they go, how high in the sky they reach. He allows them to get close to him, but none drift in her direction.

 

Smoke fills the air swirling and climbing through the trees, Daisy marvels at the fact that it's not choking her or making her eyes water. He still won't allow her to be hurt or uncomfortable, some things never change. They have been practically attatched at the hip these last few days and it reminds Daisy of old days on the Bus. Always in each other's space but it never got to be too much.

 

It's nice, she's missed him. He isn't the same Ward she first knew, it took her a while to realize that version of Ward wasn't who he really was. He isn't as locked down like she's used to, he is more open with her than when she met him. Ward also has a sense of humor, it's dry but makes her smile so he keeps at it. ''You're really getting a nice hold on your powers''.

 

Ward winks at her before putting the fire out with a flick of his wrist. Walks over to her in his gray t-shirt and jeans and for just a moment, she's struck with how handsome he is. A glow in his eyes, this energy this high rolling off of him, sparks are still on his finger tips. ''You think you're ready for a mission?'' ''Always''. ''Really?'' This gets her an eye roll.

 

''Of course''. She knows what he's about to say, something along the lines of _I'm Grant Ward I'm always ready._ Before he can get the words out she swoops down intending to sweep his feet out from under him, but she should have known she'd never be able to do it. Almost like he's personally offeneded she hears him scoff and finds herself lightly thrown to the ground.

 

Grant is standing over her offering his hand to help her back up and she waves it off. ''Skye I taught you that move, did you really think it would work?'' Instead of answering she aims a punch to his jaw which is blocked so easily it's laughable. ''Use your powers on me, out in the field it could save your life''. ''I don't need powers to defend myself, you know that''.

 

''Maybe but what if you're so weak you can't use your fist or any other part of your body? Plus fire could really come in handy when we're out in the field''. She's wasting her breath because he already knows all of this. ''Come on rookie hit me with your best shot''. ''I am not using my powers on you Skye. End of discussion''. There's a warning in his tone and she backs off.

 

''Fine. Go up to that target and burn it''. They've done this ten times already but he goes just for her amusement. Knowing that payback he spoke of earlier is in full swing. The paper targets they use in weapons training is propped up against a tree and with a twitch of Ward's fingers flames spread out from his palm, slide across the dark ground and travel to the paper. It's black within seconds.

 

Daisy would tell him she's proud that he's gained so much control over himself, but she doesn't want to boost his ego. Her phone rings, Coulson wants them back. ''Ward DC needs us back''. They clean up the meadow and head back to the quin jet, the ride back to the Playground filled with comfortable silence. Ward goes to take a quick shower and tells Daisy he'll join her in Coulson's office when he's done.

 

''You needed me?'' Daisy walks into Coulson's office, sees May and Lincoln already seated. ''How's Ward doing?'' Coulson asks. ''Good, like scary good. So good I'm actually jealous of his self control. He seems pretty intuned with his powers''. ''Is he ready for a mission?'' ''He says he is, I agree. But it can't be anything too drastic, one thing could set him off and make him lose it''.

 

''Keep me posted, I might have something soon I'll let you know''. Daisy puts her hands behind her back and glances at Lincoln. ''Was that all you wanted sir?'' He nods. ''Go see Simmons in the lab, she found something I think you'll be interested in''. Lincoln follows her out, a hand on her back. He has not brought up the fact that he told her he loved her the other night.

 

Daisy comes to the conclusion that he thought she was asleep and decides to keep it that way. It wouldn't be fair to bring up that subject if she can't say it back, she cares about Lincoln. Doesn't know if she actually loves him. Love is a very dangerous game. ''How did training go?'' He asks her when they enter the lab and links their fingers together. ''Fine''.

 

The pair approaches Simmons who is observing an unknown substance under a microscope. ''Simmons Coulson said you needed me''. The scientist looks up and smiles at them. ''I think I found something wonderful''. ''What?'' Daisy listens to Simmons with numb ears. A cure. She thinks she's found a cure for being Inhuman. It wouldn't work on someone with powers already but it could with potential Inhumans. Lincoln is hanging on her every word.

 

''What does Coulson say about this?'' Daisy asks. ''Oh he thinks it's a great idea! What a breakthrough Fitz and I discovered, yes?'' Lincoln agrees, Daisy does not. Ever so slightly the Playground shakes. ''You're saying you can take away what people were born with?'' Simmons face falls and Lincoln squeezes her fingers. ''Daisy we're talking about saving people''.

 

''No you're not. This is Coulson's solution for the Inhuman problem he can't rid himself of. What you're doing here isn't right Simmons''. Lincoln pulls her aside. ''Daisy we didn't ask to be Inhuman, none of us did. I wish I had an option like this years ago, I never would have become what I am if this cure was avaliable. Would you?'' Daisy chews on her lip.

 

''I wouldn't change this about myself I was born this way, I love who I am. These powers are apart of me''. ''Not everyone feels the same Daisy, if this cure works do you realize what this means?'' He's looking like he is so very happy about this and she removes herself from his grasp. ''Yeah it means we're changing people's DNA, we're playing God''. ''Daisy that's not''- Simmons stops talking when she sees the expression on the other woman's face.

 

Lincoln's palms crackle and the lights dim. ''Do you even realize how hard it was for me when I became Inhuman? I would have given anything for Shield and this possible cure, we can save people from pain, from becoming what we are''. ''Lincoln there's nothing wrong with us''. ''That's not how the world sees it''. ''This is wrong''. She flies out of the lab, Lincoln does not give chase.

 

Ward goes to Coulson's office only to find it empty, he wanders to the kitchen to get a beer. Mack and Kebo are seated at the table and he joins them. ''How'd traning go with Quake?'' Ward rolls his eyes and Mack chuckles. ''It went fine''. ''When are you going to set people on fire? That'd be pretty awesome to see''. ''Dude he'll only set our enemies on fire, and maybe Lincoln''. Mack says and the three of them laugh.

 

''Come on Hellfire the thought had to of crossed your mind at least once''. ''Don't call me that, and maybe. Once or twice''. ''Every time you see his face?'' Kebo guesses, grins when Ward nods slightly. They talk about nothing of importance until Daisy rushes into the kitchen and the walls around them shake. ''Woah Quake who pissed in your cereal today?'' She ignores Kebo and plops down in the seat beside Mack.

 

''Did you know Shield was working on a cure for Inhumans?'' She asks him, pours herself a drink. Mack looks taken back and Ward tenses suddenly. ''No D I didn't. How'd you find that out?'' She recites the conversation between her Lincoln and Simmons, growing more agitated by the second. ''Would you take it if you knew? If it was real and you knew about your DNA?''

 

Daisy watches Ward's face very carefully. He pauses to think. Despite the rocky start and the training he still has to complete, Ward likes who he is. His powers in a very short time have become apart of him. Would he want to change this new found piece of him a few days ago? No. Just the other morning Daisy had mentioned that some Inhumans feel empty, there's a void inside before they get their powers.

 

Something inside of them is missing, a hole in their chest. Never feeling like they belonged or were worth anything, Daisy confessed she had felt that way too. And so had Ward, John had tried to fill that space within him. Hydra, Shield, were all Ward trying to figure out where he belonged in the world. He knows now. He belongs here with Daisy, by her side.

 

''No, I wouldn't. It's not right''. Daisy seems satisfied with his answer, even through her anger she manages to give him a small smile. ''Wait why didn't Coulson tell you about this sooner? You're the leader here right? Why tell Simmons and not you?'' Kebo asks aloud, taking a sip of his beer. ''That's what I plan to find out''. Her phone beeps and Ward sees her shoulders rise as she reads a message.

 

''Coulson found Stephanie Malick's location, you up for this one rookie?'' Ward rises from his chair, ''lets go''. Mack of course tags along, meets them at the quin jet after grabbing a few weapons. Lincoln takes it upon himself to go on this mission as well, and Daisy doesn't speak to him as her and Ward board the plane. Her glare fixed on the back of his blonde head.

 

Ward can feel the tension in the air, it's thick between Daisy and Lincoln. Mack stays as far away from them as possible and Ward does the same. ''Where did he fiind her?'' Mack checks the map above the controls in the cock pit. ''Looks like a mansion in Germany''. Mack catches the look on the Specialist's face. ''You know the place?'' ''I remember it''. ''You remember Hive being there?'' ''Yeah''.

 

Over time more of the things his body did while Hive was inside and crawling around have come back to him. It's taken him a long time to adjust to the horrid memories inside his brain, but with the help of his therapist the pain of those days has lessened greatly. Ward fights back the screams in his head, when Hive was there last he'd done horrible unspeakable things.

 

''If you don't feel comfortable with this man just say the word and I'll turn this quin jet around''. Mack tells him, notices the iron firm grip Ward has on the edge of his seat. ''I'm fine''. ''You sure?'' Smoke leaks from his hands and fills the cock pit, Ward closes his eyes and calms himself, his body obeys and the air is clean in a matter of seconds.

 

''Daisy can we please talk about this?'' Her, Ward, Mack and Lincoln are currently crouched in a bundle of bushes on the side of the Malick mansion. The place is crawling with both old Hydra agents and Watch Dog members. ''Sparky now is not the time for your personal issues. Boss there's a side entrance right around the corner''. Daisy is distracted momentarily by Ward's breath on the back of her neck.

 

''Mack and Lincoln check out the other door Ward told us about, we'll take the side one''. Mack nods and Lincoln does not look too happy to be parted from her. ''Is your boyfriend going to be a problem because he can't leave his problems back at the base?'' Ward asks Daisy as they quietly walk up the door. She rolls her eyes, ''just shut up and clear a path for me rookie''. He flashes her a grin, ''yes ma'am''.

 

After all the time she's known him she's still amazed at Ward's skills. Clean, cut dangerous and to the point. He leaves no prisoners, she blinks twice and he's back in front of her. ''After you''. He follows her into the mansion, the people Hive was so cruel to enter his eyes and he has one difficult second of shaking them off. ''Where to now?'' The house is quiet, they haven't run into anyone yet.

 

''Take a left, if she's here she's more than likely in the living room''. They do and he was right. Stephanie Malick is sitting on a stark white couch, a glass of red wine in her hand. She has no idea that Shield is here nor that Grant survived her assassination attempt. Mack and Lincoln appear from the shadows, take down the guards that surround her with ICERS.

 

She leaps from her seat, gun in hand and is quickly disarmed by Ward himself. The young woman's eyes widen in shock when she sees him, he's satisfied to see the fear in her face. ''Didn't expect to see me again did you?'' ''You survived''. She breathes, notices Daisy come to stand at his side. ''Yeah he did, your little plan for revenge didn't go over well. Ward has like nine lives''. Daisy says while watching the room.

 

Gideon's daughter is shaking and Ward releases her from his grip. Hive was fond of her, she was a true believer. ''You're Inhuman''. She states, Daisy can practically feel the fear coming off her. ''Mack, Lincoln search the house for any Inhumans and call for backup, we don't know how many agents she has here''. They nod, leaving Ward, Daisy and Stephanie in the room.

 

''You murdered my father''. Stephanie tells Ward, tears rolling down her face. He recognizes the very broken look she's wearing, the sadness that settles in her bones. ''He was hurting someone I care aout''. ''Her''. She nods to Daisy. ''He was doing what he thought was right''. Stephanie says, ''but it wasn't. I'm sorry my father hurt you''. Daisy and Ward share a look. ''You've been taking my people and hurting them, I don't accept whatever the hell kind of apology that was''.

 

Stephanie looks utterly ashamed of herself. ''I'm sorry for that too, I am. I wanted to hurt you and that was the only way I knew how. I wanted you to suffer so Ward would suffer in turn, but I know now it won't bring my father back. He spent his entire life dedicated to Hydra and in the end it did nothing but bring him pain. There are no Inhumans here I stopped looking for them''.

 

Daisy glances at Ward, ''she's playing us Grant''. ''No I'm not. I wanted revenge for what happened to my father yes, but I regret it now. I don't want to become a monster like so many others I've met. I'm sorry Ward, for everything''. ''Ward we can't trust her''. Grant studies Gideon's daughter, her nose twitches when she lies. It doesn't move.

 

''She's telling the truth Skye. Tell your men to stand down, and we'll leave''. He tells Stephanie and her eyes widen in surprise. ''You're letting me go?'' Ward has sympathy for the woman standing in front of him. Knows exactly how she feels, revenge brings nothing but guilt and anger. It turns you into someone else, a darker version of yourself. ''You have time before Shield reinforcements get here. Leave and go as far away as you can''.

 

''Grant that is not your call to make''. A second chance was given to Ward, what kind of man would he be if he did not extend the same? Stephanie looks at him, ''thank you''. ''Ward''- ''I'm making the call anyway boss. You can yell at me later''. Stephanie makes a call and her men file out of the mansion, she goes to pack up her things. Daisy turns to him, arms crossed.

 

''What was that?'' Ward checks the room for explosives and other various weapons before responding. ''She was blinded by grief Skye, I understand what she's going through. She apologized and I'm okay with it''. ''She hurt my people''. ''And I killed Shield agents, but Coulson still brought me back''. ''After he killed you''. Mack and Lincoln return, Lincoln's cheek has a nasty gash on it.

 

''You okay?'' Daisy asks him and he nods. ''Where's Hydra junior?'' ''Ward let her go''. ''What? Why?'' The woman in question comes to the top of the stairs and the Shield agents stand at attention. Bags in her hands she begins a slow decent down. Everyone in the room freezes when a shot rings out striking Gideon's daughter right in the chest. She falls down the stairs, landing in a heap at the bottom.

 

Coulson appears before them, gun in his hands. ''Coulson what the hell?'' Ward already knows Stephanie will have no pulse but he checks her anyway, smoke fills the living room quickly and Ward takes deep slow breaths to calm himself. ''Why did you do that?'' He demands when he is in control once more, glares up at the Director where May has joined him.

 

''She was a threat to Shield''. ''No she wasn't, she apologized she was getting out. Stephanie wanted revenge for what happened to her father and she regretted it, that's why I let her go''. Coulson walks down the second trail of stairs and stands in between Ward and Daisy. ''I understand where you're coming from Ward but she was still a very big threat. I couldn't risk it, you know how this works''.

 

Ward bites the inside of his cheek, he does get how this works. Doesn't mean he has to like it. ''Shield used to believe in second chances. What happened to that?'' Coulson looks at him with sad eyes, ''you happened''. Ward backs away from the lot of them, disgusted by everything around him. Walks outside to clear his head, senses after a while Daisy's approach.

 

''Used to you'd have no problem taking out someone like Stephanie Malick''. She moves in close behind him and even though he's angry at her he's comforted by her skin in the same air as his. ''That was before I understood''. She raises an eyebrow, ''understood what?'' ''What it's like to lose someone you love''.

 

Whether he's talking about Garrett, Kara or her, Daisy doesn't know.

 


	14. You're Looking Like You Fell In Love Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An undercover mission does not go as expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really really enjoyed this one.
> 
> Thank you for reading and commenting!

 

''What you said to Ward was uncalled for''. Daisy tells Coulson when they arrive back at the Playground. Grant had steadily ignored them all on the quin jet when they left Germany, the second they landed he headed for the training room and no one has seen him since. Coulson sighs and closes his eyes briefly. ''I know''. ''He has tried so hard to redeem himself sir''.

 

''You trust him don't you? He's been your right hand man for months and what does he get in return? You making comments like that when he's done nothing but what you've asked of him since he came back. He doesn't deserve this Coulson and while I don't agree with letting Stephanie Malick go, she defintely didn't deserve to be killed''.

 

Coulson's human hand clenches the side of his desk so hard his knuckles turn white. Daisy can't know the real reason he had to put the only other living Malick down, this cure they've been working on is full of dangers and the Director of Shield couldn't let that information leak out. He made another hard call, and it's weighing on him in Daisy's frown.

 

''You're right, I'll apologize to him''. She crosses her arms and he can tell something else is on her mind. ''When were you going to tell me about this Inhuman cure?'' ''When the time was right, and Simmons could explain it a lot better than I''. ''But I still deserved to know the second you decided to even work on something like this. You told me to put together a team, to become a leader of the Inhuman population and I can't do that if you hide things from me''.

 

''Lincoln mentioned you didn't like this idea''. She raises an eyebrow. ''of course I don't like the idea. Coulson you're trying to change the way people like me are born. It's wrong. I want it to stop. You maybe the leader of Shield but the Inhumans are my turf and you're stepping on it. With all due respect sir, this cure needs to go away quietly''. Coulson only stares blankly at her.

 

She's so different these days, stronger, bolder. Her powers have given her a cofidence she didn't have before, it's both extraordinary and it sets Coulson on edge. ''Consider it done''. He lies easily to her and she believes him. Or so he thinks. Relief graces her face and she smiles at him, ''thank you''. ''You're welcome, go find Ward for me okay?'' ''Yes sir''.

 

Coulson feels a headache coming on, doesn't notice May slip into the room until she's standing right in front of him. ''Why did you lie to her?'' ''You and I both know we can't risk stopping research for this potiential cure. Just because Daisy doesn't approve doesn't mean I'm going to not to do it, the world needs this cure. We could save so many lives''. May sighs.

 

''You know she'll find out''. ''What do you think she'll do?'' ''You want my honest opinion?'' The Calvary asks him, closing his office door. ''Always''. ''I think she'll take Ward and leave''. ''What does Ward have to do with any of this?'' May rolls her eyes at her boss's ignorance. ''She loves him and he wouldn't stay here without her''. A migraine sets in between Coulson's eyes.

 

Daisy finds Ward at the punching bag of course, smoke is starting to leak out of his palms and fill the room. ''If you wanted to burn the place down can you give me a heads up?'' He doesn't turn at the sound of her voice, his movements remain strong and true. Daisy thinks he might be imagining her or Coulson's face in front of the punching bag. They deserve it.

 

''Look what DC said to you wasn't right he knows that. I'm sorry Ward, you and I both know you deserve better''. She recieves a harsh bitter laugh before he looks back at her. ''Why the change of heart? You told me it wasn't my call, you agree that Coulson did the right thing in killing her. Shield has changed since the last time I was part of it, what happened with Hydra was not all my fault. I was one person, I didn't act alone in bringing down Shield''.

 

''I know that. Ward we're going to disagree on things but that doesn't mean I see you any differently that I did yesterday or the day before that. We are a team and I should have stood with you back there, you were on a mission and you have a right to make calls like that''. She sees him relax as he walks up to her. She crosses her arms mostly to keep herself from reaching for him.

 

''I think Coulson killed her because he had to''. ''What do you mean?'' Since the subject of the cure came up Ward has been observing their boss carefully, and he's showing subtle signs of being overly paranoid. ''I think he has another agenda''. Ward watches Skye absorb this information, she isn't surprised by it. ''I thought the same thing. What do we do?'' Ward takes a sip from his water bottle before responding.

 

''Ward you don't think he's hiding something from the team do you?'' ''Wouldn't be the first time''. She sighs, ''I told him to stop with the supposed Inhuman cure''. ''What did he say?'' ''That he would''. ''Do you believe him?'' ''I don't know''. She sits down on one of the spare benches, he joins her. Keeps a modest distance between their bodies. ''Coulson and I have been through so much, he's never lied to me''.

 

Daisy is starting to become curious though, why even start looking for a cure? Is there something else at work here? She's starting to question Coulson for the first time. ''I don't like doubting him, I trust him with my life he's like a father to me''. ''I understand''. God, does he ever. Ward had really expected Daisy to not even consider his proposal about Coulson having something up his sleeve.

 

He's still surprised she agreed, or that she hasn't yelled at him yet. ''I think we should watch him and Simmons. What about Fitz?'' ''I don't think he agrees with it either, I know Mack and Kebo don't''. ''Kebo doesn't agree with anything Shield related''. Ward smirks, ''that's true''. They sit in a comfortable silence until Daisy looks at him from the corner of her eye a few times. ''You feel like sparring rookie?'' He actually has to do a double take to make sure he heard her correctly.

 

She gets up with grace and walks over to one of the mats, a challenging grin on her face. ''Skye''- They haven't trained together like this since their days on the Bus. Ward would be lying if in those early morning sessions he didn't marvel at the way her skin felt against his fingers. ''Are you scared I'm gonna kick your ass?'' He chuckles and rises, setting down his water bottle.

 

''You won't''. ''I was trained by May, pretty sure I can kick your butt in five seconds''. He walks over to her everything about him screams he is a predator and she's prey. The sly grin he shoots her way actually makes her weary. Just a little. Not that she'd ever admit it. She stands her ground and gets into position. ''Using your powers is totally cheating by the way''.

 

He holds out his hands in front of him, ''don't need them''. And strikes. She's on the ground half a second later and he's helping her up. ''We can quit anytime Quake''. ''Shut up''. He has to admit, she's a force to be reckoned with. ''Skye I taught you these moves, you can't beat me''. ''You know you're a lot cockier than you used to be''. She pulls her arm back to eblow him in the ribs but he deflects and her skin is locked in his unbreakable grip.

 

They spar for an hour straight, could have gone longer but Ward has her on the ground again, pinning her to the mat. He hovers over her her hands above her head in his, his face oh so close to hers. And the atmosphere changes, a shift a cloud comes over them. All Daisy can think about is his lips mere inches from hers, how his body is aligned with every curve in hers.

 

The attraction they've always had towards each other seeps through and Daisy is having a hard time breathing, his whiskey eyes burning into hers. She doesn't notice that her hips angle to meet his, but Ward does and his hands drift from her fingers to her wrist, leaving an overwhelming trail of heat in his wake. ''Skye''. He breathes her name against her skin.

 

''Wow the sexual tension in here is stifiling''. They both jump apart when they notice Kebo leaning against the doorway, a knowing smirk on his face and a beer in his hand. ''What's going on? Did you find Ward?'' Fitz asks, coming to stand beside him. ''Oh I found Ward''. Kebo winks at Daisy and slowly Grant removes himself from her and she quickly stands. The spell broken.

 

She's flushed and silent as she leaves the room, not looking at any of them. ''Kebo you're in trouble, Ward is giving you his hate face''. They both look at him, and indeed he is glaring at Kebo, his jaw clenched. ''Hey I was saving you, did you see how she was looking at you?'' ''Of course I did you idiot''. ''And she has a boyfriend, plus you're not emotionally stable where Daisy is concerned at all''.

 

Fitz has a mouthful of pretzels when he responds, ''it's true. He's right Ward''. Grant rolls his eyes at both of them before snatching Kebo's beer and leaving the room as well. He goes to his bunk and starts the shower, the water as ice cold as it'll go. He wasn't hallucinating, Daisy wanted him. Her body language was screaming it, the way her eyes roamed over his body aligned with hers. And god, he never wanted anyone more than her.

 

Daisy stands under the cold stream of the shower, her skin still out of place and warm. What the hell came over her? In that moment all she wanted was Ward's mouth on hers, his hands in every piece of her, she wanted him. All of him. The good the bad the ugly. Everything. She keeps reminding herself that she's with Lincoln now. Her and Grant will never be.

 

The idea does not sit well with her.

 

''We have an OP''. Coulson tells them the next day, cornering Daisy and Ward in the kitchen. They both slip into mission mode and do not speak about what happened the previous afternoon. ''What's up?'' Mack slides into the seat beside her, Kebo and Ward across the table from them. ''For once this mission isn't going to be in a scary back alley or an abandoned building''. Mack and Daisy glance at each other.

 

''We got a call about a potential Inhuman, and he likes throwing parties''. Daisy groans, already knowing where this is going. ''Coulson you know how I feel about undercover ops''. ''I think you'll like this one''. He smiles at her, ''Ward you, Mack and Lincoln will be joining Agent Johnson on this one''. He begins to explain who they are after, the details and what he expects from this mission.

 

''This is so stupid''. Daisy complains, adjusts her foot in the heels she has on. She can't remember the last time she wore a pair of heels, or a dress for that matter. Her dress is tight, low cut and black. Even before Shield Daisy would have never slipped into anything like this. ''I think you look wonderful''. Simmons says behind her, handing her a tube of lipstick. ''I'm going to kill Coulson''. She seeths and Simmons laughs.

 

''Ward I need to talk to you''. Ward finishes with his tie before opening the door to his bunk and letting the Director inside. ''First I wanted to apologize for what I said to you yesterday, you have done so much for Shield that wasn't fair. I'm sorry''. ''It's fine sir''. ''Are you sure?'' ''Yes''. Coulson glances at the Inhuman, head to toe in black. It makes him look even more like the Specialist he is.

 

''Can you handle this mission?'' ''You know I can''. ''You powers won't interfere?'' ''They haven't so far''. ''Look out for Daisy, she's not used to undercover missions like these''. ''I always do''. Coulson opens his mouth as if he wishes to say something else, but closes it and exits the room. Leaving Ward to wonder if he apologized for himself, or for Daisy.

 

''You look amazing''. Lincoln tells Daisy as she begins to walk towards the quin jet. Lincoln is dressed in slacks and a nice shirt, both him and Mack will be in the crowd at this party Daisy got them invited to. After all this time she still loves hacking and the rush it brings. ''You do too''. She's suddenly distracted by the sight of Ward leaning against the quin jet, dressed in all black, looking drop dead gorgeous and dangerous. Her mouth actually waters.

 

Lincoln begins speaking to her so she misses the way Ward stares at her. The way that his eyes travel down her slowly, how he takes in every curve and skin exposed. ''Super spy focus''. Kebo snaps his hands in front of Ward's face to get him to look away from Daisy. With effort he looks away and sets his eyes on Keob. ''The hate face is back''. Mack comments as he passes the two men.

 

Ward easily slips into his role as the quin jet lands and they take a car to where this party is being held. The Inhuman they are searching for is a male named Ryan, and according to Coulson's source he may have the gift of seeing the future. Ward is having a hard time buying that, but stranger things have happened. Him and Daisy have not exchanged a word to each other. They actually don't speak until they pull up to a mansion overrun with people.

 

''Oh so he's a rich Inhuman? That's nice, makes our jobs a lot easier''. The sarcasam is Dasiy's voice is strong as she gets out of the car. They hand their invitations to the bouncer at the door and he lets them in. ''We should split up''. Ward tells her as they enter the house, the music loud and lights low. People surround them in ties and long beautiful dresses. ''Lincoln and Mack keep an eye out for Ryan if you spot him do not engage, we follow him until we get him alone''.

 

Lincoln looks reluctant to leave her, but does only after kissing her cheek and trailing after Mack. No one looks twice at the undercover Shield agents, and Daisy drifts over to the bar while Ward does his part of the mission. Checks for any weapons, any body guards that Ryan might have, any sign or tell that this thing could go south. He finds none. He spots Daisy with a drink her hand, watching the crowd.

 

The house seems more for show than anything, not a lot of furniture or personal items inside. Just humans getting drunk off each other and the expensive alcohol that never runs out. ''Find him yet?'' ''Nope''. Daisy takes a sip of her scotch and fights the urge to look up at Ward. The black pants and dress jacket combo is really working for him, she tries and fails not to notice this.

 

She isn't the only one. Every single woman checks him out at least four times, if not more. Over the course of an hour Ward declines several drink offers and turns on the dance floor. Without warning he slips an arm around Daisy's waist and she jumps. ''What are you doing?'' ''Keeping the vultures off my back''. She can smell his after shave and feel his chest against her back and she struggles to keep herself in check.

 

''Careful boss, don't want to bring the whole place down''. He whispers in her ear as the house shakes lightly. She elbows him in the ribs and he chuckles. ''We're getting suspicious just standing here, want to dance?'' Daisy actually chokes on her drink, ''what?'' Ward flashes her a grin and holds out his hand, ''dance with me''. Bad. Bad bad bad bad idea. She does it anyway.

 

He leads her out on the floor as a slow song starts, his sole foucs seems as if it's on her but she knows it's not. Awkwardly she allows him to place her hands where they are supposed to go and he puts his hands on her waist. ''I don't know how to''- ''Relax, I do''. They start to move and from an outsider's stand point it would look as if Daisy knew exactly what she was doing.

 

''Didn't know slow dancing was a part of the job''. She says, more relaxed as the minutes have passed. ''It's not, but it was a requirement in the Ward household''. ''Oh''. ''Plus being a Specialist you pick up on a few things''. Daisy is actually enjoying herself as they sway across the room, the world a dim background of black and white in her eyes. All she sees is Grant.

 

So she notices when he tenses slightly. ''What's wrong?'' He holds her closer, eyes narrowed on something behind her. ''There are six Watch Dog members here''. ''How do you know?'' ''They used to be Hydra agents, they'll recognzie me''. ''What are you gonna do?'' In a split second decision he won't regret, he takes Daisy's face in his hands and kisses her. She freezes beneath him, going rigid. Breaks away from him, ''Ward what the hell?''

 

''Do you want to blow this mission? Public display of affection makes people uncomfortable''. She stares up at him wide eyed, trying to remember her footing. Her mission. Right. Something inside of her bubbles up and spills over, the tension, the emotions, the years between them. Daisy grabs him shoulders and pulls him to her, her hands firm on his jacket.

 

This isn't a 'thought you might die' or a 'I am not a good man' kind of kiss. This is a rushed kiss, unspoken words and broken promises between them. It's 'I've missed you' and 'all I want is you'. His mouth is warm against hers and Daisy forgets her own name when his hands crush her to his chest. It's better than she imagined, she isn't full of ignorance or bitterness this time.

 

It's honest and true as they hold each other, Ward whispers her name against her lips and Daisy runs her hands through his hair. As she opens her eyes and he leans his forehead against hers, she can no logner deny it. She loves him. She's always loved him. She can see it in his eyes, he's looking at her like she's made of gold. He loves her too. And it scares her to death.

 

Grant can tell the second he starts to lose her, her hands fall back to her sides and she takes a step back. ''Skye''- Without a word she turns on her heel and walks away from him. Out the back door, he sees Mack follow her. Ward catches Lincoln's gaze from across the room, and anger and jealousy is all over the other man's face.

 

Daisy doesn't come back. By the time Lincoln and Ward put their differences aside and capture the Inhuman, ICE him and load him onto the quin jet, Mack comes back empty handed. ''She's gone, Coulson said for you to take the night off''. Ward raises an eyebrow at his friend, ''did he say why?'' Mack leans against the quin jet and shrugs. ''My guess is he wants you to look for Tremors, but he doesn't want to say that in front of Lincoln''.

 

If Ward is supposed to feel guilty about that kiss, he doesn't. At all. Shield leaves him and he checks into a nearby hotel, has a drink at the bar before turning in for the night. He tries for hours to get location on Daisy, but he knows if she doesn't want to be found, he has no hope. He's about to call Coulson to see if he's heard anything, when a knock sounds on his door.

 

He opens it to find Daisy still in that dress, a bottle of whiskey in her hand. She raises an eyebrow at him, ''thought maybe we could finally get that drink''. He lets her in, checks the hall before closing the door. Daisy stares at him with those brown eyes and all he wants to do is take her in his arms again.

 

If he had any intention of not getting involved with her before, that's all shot to hell now.

 


	15. You Can't Make Me Behave

If anyone is interested the fic I post when this one is through will be called, "And there's an old man sitting on the throne that's saying I should probably keep my pretty mouth shut". 

Here is a brief summary:

Skye & Ward are married & have been the Directors of Hydra for years. Ward went undercover with Shield to save Garrett (like he did in season 1) but in the end he escaped custody before getting arrested and Coulson has been after him ever since. 

I am so excited for this & can't wait for you guys to read it! Let me know how you feel about this one, if you have any questions or comments. 

Thank you for those who continue to read and comment!


	16. Is It Too Late Now To Say Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Skye and Ward finally get that drink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really adored this chapter.
> 
> As always comments are appreciated and encouraged!

 

Grant watches Daisy move about the darkened hotel room slowly, like she isn't sure what to do next. It seems to Ward if this was a plan it wasn't thought all the way through and soon she'll be looking for a quick exit. He can't let that happen, the taste of her kiss still lingers on his lips. He doesn't move as she sits on the couch in front of the TV, crosses her legs and takes off her heels.

 

''Are you going to make me drink alone rookie?'' He sits next to her and she notices how close he is, it's not the usual distance he keeps between them. She pulls out two glasses and hands one to him careful not to brush her fingers with his. Daisy isn't sure she'll be able to control herself if they touch. ''You abandoned the mission''. Ward says, half glaring at her as she pours the alcohol into his glass.

 

''I had to''. Is all she offers as an answer causing Ward to roll his eyes. ''You'd of made a terrible Specialist''. The comment wasn't meant to be funny but she chuckles anyway, ''probably. I can't seem to lock down all my emotions like you and May, it still pisses her off sometimes''. ''Keeping it all under lock and key isn't always a good thing. It's harder than it looks''.

 

It reminds her of that night at Providence. _''you can't choose to feel''. ''Usually I can, it's different with us''._

 

She takes a deep breath and a long sip from her drink. ''You just wanted to save Garrett, didn't you?'' The question takes him off guard, a sharp turn from whervever their conversation was originally headed. It's a thin ice subject and Ward believes if he pushes it too far, reveals everything he's wanted to tell her for so long she'll fall through and he'll lose her forvever. The expression on her face makes him pause however.

 

It isn't angry or judgemental like he's used to when John comes up, it's open and free. Ready to absorb whatever he tells her. Ward observes her over the rim of his glass carefully before choosing his words wisely. ''Yes I did, that was my mission''. He can tell when she begins recalling that time on the Bus, full of better times and easier days. So much has changed since then.

 

''It wasn't all a lie Skye''. She licks her lips and glances away from him, it's an inapporpriate time to stare at the way she looks in that dress once more, but he does it anyway. ''I know. I miss it sometimes, how easy it was compared to what we're dealing with now. I catch myself wanting to go back to how it was. Coulson isn't the same''. Ward shakes his head, ''none of us are''.

 

''I want it back Ward, how things used to be''. He gives her a sad smile, ''you can't. You have no idea how many times I've wished I could go back to the start and change things. I'd of been a better man to the team, to you. Garrett used me for his own purposes and it took me a long time to realize I was more than just a weapon''. He pours himself another drink and tops off her glass.

 

''I'm glad you're back by the way, don't think I ever told you that''. He smiles at her, ''me too''. There's a halt, a pause where they don't speak for a while. It's a comfortable silence that Daisy has missed, there's no one else on earth she can sit with like this and be completely at ease. ''You're not the only one who betrayed Shield you know''.

 

''What do you mean?'' There's a deep sadness that enters her face, sorrow so familiar to his own he can't help but reach out and touch her hand. Quickly like she's anchoring herself to him, she threads their fingers together. ''When I first got my powers I was a mess and Shield treated me as such. Eventually Coulson sent me to Fury's secret cabin so I wouldn't hurt anyone''.

 

She tells him about the Afterlife, about Lincoln and her mother. At first Grant is happy she found her parents after she'd been searching for them for so long. He's about to ask her where they are when she brings up that day Coulson, him and Kara found her and saved her from Hydra. Ward remembers that day all too well.

 

How he wanted nothing to do with Coulson until he found out that the mission was all about Skye, and he couldn't resist. He followed Shield into that building in the hopes of saving her, of seeing her again. How he met her gaze from across the room, how her eyes widened in shock at either seeing him alive or with Coulson. Maybe both.

 

''Why did you do it? Help Coulson?'' She asks him, and Ward looks at her and squeezes her palm. ''How could I not?'' She looks all around confused and self hatred is evident in her cheeks. ''How can you sit here and look at me when I hurt you? Why did you come for me after I shot you?'' She stands and runs a hand over her face.

 

The guilt she feels about that has always weighed heavy, and it got a lot worse since he came back. ''I don't blame you for that Skye''. The hotel room shakes. ''Why? Why not? I wanted you dead I wanted you to suffer for what you did to the team, to Shield, and to me. God Ward I wanted to watch you bleed, how can you not blame me for that?''

 

She doesn't deserve an ounce of the pity on his face. ''What you did woke me up, made me realize that the path I was going down wasn't the right one. And it led me to one of the most important people I've ever met''. She watches the grief take him for a brief moment, can tell when Kara enters and leaves his mind. ''I am so sorry Ward''. He clears his throat and adjusts himself on the couch.

 

''Kara didn't deserve anything that happened to her, she deserved a better end then what she got''. Daisy takes her seat again. ''So did you''. He finishes his drink and sets it down on the table. ''I watched my mother die''. She says after a while, the subject of lost lovers and guns closed for the time being. ''Cal killed her because all she wanted was power and she was willing to sarifice her own daughter to get it''.

 

The windows rattle, Ward takes her hand again and they cease all movement. ''Afterwards I put him through the T.A.H.I.T.I. program''. She chokes back tears. ''I burned my family alive''. He says quietly, expects her to go running from the room. Forgetting that she understands, that nothing he says could make her leave. They abandon the glasses altogether and take turns sipping from the bottle.

 

''I spent years looking for my parents only to lose them''. ''You would have hated mine, they were cruel''. At the tone of his voice she wraps her arm around his to offer comfort and it seems to work, the shadows leave his perfect cheek bones. He notices her focus on the scar above his forehead and how her eyes drift down to his wrists, to his side. Recognizes the look in her eyes.

 

''Skye''- ''I encouraged you to do it. To kill yourself, what kind of person does that?'' Daisy has been disgusted for so long with herself that she told Ward to run faster, that she offered no help or sympathy of any kind when he told her about the rough patch he went through. ''You were angry''. ''That's no excuse. You needed help and we didn't even try or care. That wasn't the way you should have been treated''.

 

He shurgs, ''it doesn't matter now''. He feels her fingers on his chin, tugging until he meets her brown eyes. ''It does matter Ward, you matter. You did then and you do now and I am so sorry. For everything for hurting you for almost killing you, for understanding you too late I''- Daisy wipes her face and sniffles. ''I don't hate you for it Skye''.

 

''I know''. There's a soft look about her face and he traces his thumb lightly over the back of her knuckles. ''Is that why you became the leader for Inhumans? Because of your mother?'' He asks after they both relax. ''Yeah, she wanted me to help our people''. ''I'm so proud of you Skye''. They share a smile and she passes him the whiskey.

 

''Why don't you call me Daisy?'' It's an innocent question one he has answered before. ''Because I don't know Daisy, I know Skye. And despite what you try to convince Shield Skye is still in there, she's who you are''. She doesn't back down from his deep gaze. ''Sometimes it just easier, May and Coulson are proud of Daisy, of me and who I've become''.

 

''Skye was enough. You will always be enough''. Ward is graced with a soft smile. ''So are we ever going to talk about that kiss?'' He takes a long sip before handing the bottle back to her. ''It was tactical, I couldn't risk the Watch Dogs recogninzing me and blowing the mission''. She knows that, just like she also knows she isn't the only one who felt what that kiss meant.

 

''Your boyfriend wasn't too happy about it''. ''Lincoln will be fine''. ''He loves you''. Daisy half wonders why Ward even wants to have this discussion, she isn't used to him talking about emotions. He used to be so locked down, a robot. But she knows that's not true. He feels too much. ''Lincoln is good, he was there when everything happened with my mom. He understands''.

 

''Does he make you happy?'' Daisy tries to study Ward's face like he does her, but she can't. ''Get back to you on that''. Quiet settles between them once more, the hour growing later and later. ''We should probably get some rest''. Ward says finally, breaking this conversation between them that neither of them really want to end. But he's right, they need to be up early so Shield can send a car to pick them up and take them back to the Playground.

 

''You can take the bed I'll take the couch''. Ward tells her as he puts the glasses in the sink and the whiskey on the counter. ''Okay''. He senses her approach from behind and when he turns, she's right there. Chest brushing his, he could drown in the look she gives him. Honestly he has no idea what she intends to do, it's her move. He isn't going to push anything.

 

He's taken by surprise when she wraps her arms around his waist and pulls him to her. Holds him close, tender, like he is very precious to her. Her fingers brush the back of his neck, running through his hair softly. Ward hugs her tightly, his hands on her waist. It's meant as an apology, a 'I'm glad you're here' and 'I'm sorry and 'I forgive you'.

 

When she releases him her dark eyes drift down to his lips twice, before she walks in the direction of the bedroom without a word. He's floored by this entire night, her confessions, her honesty. What made her come to him? It couldn't have just been the kiss, there has to be more to it. Maybe it was just time for him and Daisy to get all their cards out on the table.

 

Daisy is in the shower when she feels all of this weight drop off her shoulders, the pain, the guilt. It's all out in the open now and for the first time in a long time, her and Ward are finally on the same page. It puts something in her chest, something nice and warm and bright. She slips on the clothes she bought after she left the party, goes to the bed and climbs in.

 

The hotel room is quiet and soon she can hear Ward moving around. Getting settled on the couch. The words trip over her teeth begging to be released and she takes a deep breath, knowing he will hear. ''I forgive you''. She tells him, his movements freeze. She waits for some kind of response, but it never comes.

 

When she wakes in the morning there's a hot cup of coffee waiting on the counter and a note, Ward has gone to the gym. A Shield vehicle will be there to collect them at seven. She glances at the clock, it's six a.m. She has time for a little early morning training before they have to go. Daisy finishes her coffee and stands in the middle of the room, closing her eyes.

 

Grant walks in covered in sweat, sees Daisy completely immersed in Tai Chi and moves silently as to not disturb her. It's hard not to watch her though, the way she moves in the sun filled room, seems at ease and at peace with herself. He still can't wrap his head around her words last night. She forgives him. It's everything he's ever wanted and more.

 

''Want to join me?'' Her eyes are still closed, her breathing calm and controlled. ''Tai Chi is more May's thing''. ''Are you sure? It's pretty relaxing''. ''I'm sure, I'm gonna take a quick shower. You ready to go?'' She nods and continues her morning routine, he leaves her in silence.

 

They make it back to the Playground not too long after, as soon as they land Kebo, Mack an Fitz swarm Ward while Lincoln and May demand of Daisy if she's alright. She barely gets a word in before Coulson calls her into his office, her and Ward share a look before she follows May. Leaving Lincoln to glare at the fellow Inhuman. ''You kissed my girlfriend''.

 

He tells Ward, the lights flicker slightly, Ward rolls his eyes. ''Sparky the move was tactical, Hydra would have recognized me if I didn't make a move. It wasn't personal''. It was, but Lincoln doesn't need to know that. ''So who wants to be that Quake says Ward is the better kisser?'' Lincoln aims a punch for Kebo, and he's held back by Mack.

 

''You abandoned your mission''. Coulson frowns at Daisy as she crosses her arms and looks at the floor. ''I did''. ''Why?'' ''DC I really don't''- ''Answer the question Agent Johnson''. She throws up her hands, ''Because Ward compromised me okay? He got under my skin and I couldn't handle it!'' May and the Director share a look and Daisy isn't comfortable with it.

 

''I thought you said you could handle it''. ''I can, Coulson it just happened. I have my emotions under control now''. He sighs. ''The Inhuman we picked up yesterday, I need you to question him. If he really can see the future he'll be a great asset to Shield''. ''Yes sir''. ''You're dismissed, and send Ward in here''. Daisy nods and turns to leave. ''And Daisy? Do not ever leave a mission like that again. Understood?'' ''Yes sir''.

 

She should have known this day wasn't going to be easy. On her way to question Ryan after finding Ward, Lincoln stops her. ''You kissed him back''. He states, crossing his arms. The hurt strong on his face. ''Lincoln can we please talk about this later?'' ''No I want to talk about this now''. Daisy checks her watch. ''I really have to go question Ryan''.

 

''Do you have feelings for Ward?'' Out of the corner of her eye she sees Kebo, Fitz and Mack all pretending like they aren't listening to their conversation, acting as if they all aren't pressed to the kitchen door to hear them better. ''Lincoln I'm sorry but I don't have time for this right now''. He grabs her arm when she steps around him, and instinct takes over and she shoves it off her.

 

''I said we'll talk about it later''. She leaves him in the hall and heads to the containment module, knows that every member of the team is probably already in Coulson's office waiting and watching for this exchange to unfold. She enters the small room, the Inhuman stands at attention when he notices her. He's young, only twenty three. Round face and long brown hair tied in a pony tail.

 

''My name is Da''- ''Daisy Johnson, I know who you are. The entire Inhuman population knows who you are. Look I don't want to talk to you''. She crosses her arms and Mack her ever faithful parnter stands at her side. ''And why not?'' ''I told your boss last night there's only one person I'll answer to''. Mack and Daisy share a look. ''Who?'' ''Grant Ward''.

 

This takes them both by surprise. ''Why won't you talk to anyone but him?'' ''We have a common enemy''. Ryan says, looking Daisy up and down. ''Who?'' ''Hydra''.

 

Back in Coulson's office all eyes turn to Ward, who sighs quietly. Coulson already knows about Ward's plans for Hydra but no one else on the team does. Especially not Daisy and he notices her confused glance at him through the camera. ''Ward go in there, I'll take care of things on this end''. Phil tells him, they share an understanding nod.

 

Kara came up with the plan for Hydra and he agreed, it was fool proof. Her face flashes in Ward's mind as he walks to the containment module, and he wishes she was still here.

 


	17. It's Everything You Wanted It's Everything You Don't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I am not collarbones or drunken letters never sent. I am not the way I leave or left or didn’t know how to handle anything,  
> at any time,  
> and I am not your fault.” 
> 
> -Charlotte Eriksson-

 

Ward enters the room and all eyes turn to him, Ryan's face lights up. ''Grant Ward in the flesh''. Mack looks at his friend, his expression disturbed while Daisy is just confused. ''Ryan what do you know about Hydra?'' Ward asks him and no one sees when Grant brushes his fingers along Daisy's arm as he passes her. He pretends not to notice her shiver.

 

''I know that they hunt Inhumans and aren't exactly friends of Shield, and that you were the Director''. ''How do you know about us?'' Daisy asks and Ryan's eyes stay foucsed on Ward. ''When you have a lot of money it tends to give you people that are dying to do anything to please you. Wasn't hard to get information''. ''And how do you know about Ward?'' ''His reputation proceeds him, everyone of importance knows him''.

 

''We got reports that claimed you can see the future, is that true?'' Ryan shifts his eyes to Mack and nods. ''Can you explain that to us? We can talk about Hydra later''. He seems hesitant at first, looks from Grant to Daisy a few times. ''It started happening a few months ago, I touch someone and I can see what's in store for them in a few years, or days. It varies from person to person''.

 

''And do you know how you got this way?'' Ryan flashes Daisy a grin. ''Fish oil pills''. Mack places a hand on her shoulder when he sees the guilt and Jiaying flash before her eyes. ''Well that's my theory anyway, am I wrong?'' Ryan asks her and she shakes her head. ''No, that's what did it''. ''Can you fix me? Undo it?'' Sadly Daisy shakes her head again and Ryan's face falls. ''I figured as much''.

 

He goes to sit on the bed and looks at Ward. ''So why did the Director of Hydra go back to Shield? What happened to you?'' ''I died''. Up in Coulson's office, Phil winces. He never will forgive himself for doing that to Ward. ''Tough break''. Daisy moves so she's at Grant's side and Ryan looks a little bit intimidated. She doesn't bother to hide her smug look.

 

''So what now? You put me on the Index and then I'm free to go?'' Daisy and Mack share another look. ''Okay you two looking at each other is really freaking me out. What does Shield even want with me? I know Hydra would kill me, what's your plan?'' ''Ward can I talk to you outside for a minute?'' Daisy asks him, he nods and follows her out of the containment module.

 

''What's he talking about? Why did he say Hydra was your enemy?'' Ward searches her face for anger but doesn't find any, just open curiousity. Once more Kara's smile flashes through his face and he wishes like he has often, she was still by his side. ''Coulson knows, I asked him not to tell anyone''. She nods, asks him to continue. ''After Kara patched me back up and we were on the run, we came up with a plan''.

 

He pauses at the outright self hatred on Daisy's face, her hands shake and eyes prick with tears. ''Hydra kidnapped her and brain washed her, she wanted revenge and so did I. When she died our plan continued but I wanted more, I was more driven than ever for it to succeed. To take Hydra down from the inside, it was going perfectly, until Coulson crushed my chest''.

 

There's wince from her and the walls around them shake. The reason why he reaches for her in this moment is unknown, but he does it anyway and she brushes him off. He hides his disappointment well, but not his surprise because before he can blink she's taking him in her arms, presses his face against the skin of her neck. ''I'm not the one who needs comfort right now''.

 

Daisy whispers in his ear, and he's so overcome with grief it's hard to breathe. But her fingers in his hair calm him, keep him strong and anchored to whatever reality she's in. ''What do you think Ryan has against Hydra? Besides the obvious?'' Daisy asks him after he breaks away from her hold, his head clear and ready. ''I don't know''. They walk back inside, Ryan and Mack in the same positions they left them in.

 

''What did Hydra do to you?'' Daisy asks Ryan, who gives her a sharp look. ''Nothing, they're killing your people. Stephanie Malick wasn't working alone''. ''Stephanie Malick was the leader of the Watch Dogs, not Hydra. Hydra died off when Gideon was killed''. Ryan laughs then, loud against the quiet white walls. ''Come on you people have been fighting Hydra for years, did you really think they'd slink back into the shadows?''

 

All three Shield agents look at each other. ''Okay kid our ears are open. What do you know?'' Mack asks. Ryan is already shaking his head, ''I'll only tell Ward''. ''Why?'' Ryan turns his gaze on the Specilaist. ''He's the only one at Shield I trust''. Daisy and Mack leave the room and head to Coulson's office, watch the scene unfold on the video monitor.

 

Ward stands in front of Ryan, blocking him from the view of the camera. They can still hear them though. ''I've seen the future and it's horrible''. ''Who's future?'' ''Shield, Shield and Daisy's''. Coulson glances at her with thinly concealed fear in his eyes, this makes her pause. What would he have to fear from her? ''Does something happen to Shield?''

 

Ward knows Daisy is a weakness for him and he isn't about to let this kid in on that. Grant already knows her future, she'll be safe as long as he's around. ''I saw a building soaked in blood, people all over the floor. Ward, Daisy killed all of them''. Every eye is on her suddenly and her mouth hangs open slightly. ''Wait guys, we don't even know if this kid has powers. He could be screwing with us''.

 

She reminds them, and Mack puts his arm around her shoulder. Daisy can't lie though, his words chilled her. ''How do I know you're telling the truth?'' Ward asks him, seeming calm and collected and he is nothing but. ''Word on the street is you can always tell when someone is lying, look in my eyes. You know I'm not''. Ward spares at glance at the camera, at Daisy.

 

''How do you know so much about me?'' ''I told you people will grovel before you if you have money. Power is everything, but you already knew that''. Ward studies Ryan's face and says, ''no there's something else. I'm only going to ask you this one more time. How do you know about me?'' Grant's voice is deep, an edge sharp as razors to it.

 

Shield sees Ryan tremble for just a moment. ''My father practically worshiped the ground John Garrett worked on, when he died his obsession turned to you. He was involved with Hydra for years so it was easy for him to pick up on information about you. He thought you were a true believer, Gideon killed him six months ago''. Coulson grimaces at the mention of Garrett.

 

''I'm sorry for your loss''. Is all Ward can say at the moment. ''Thanks, he was a mean son of a bitch anyway''. The two men grow silent for a second. ''Hydra isn't dead, but you probably already knew that''. Ryan tells Ward suddenly who responds with, ''I had my suspisions. Let me guess the Watch Dogs were just a cover''. ''Yeah, I had spies who confirmed''. ''Give me their names''.

 

Grant questions Ryan for another hour, when he asks him who the other person Stephanie Malick was working with Ryan tells him in a hushed whisper that no one catches. Daisy is reeling. Hydra isn't dead. Stephanie Malick just changed the name to Watch Dogs so she wouldn't get caught, so Shield believed their real enemy was defeated. And who was she working with?

 

Ward enters Coulson's office, his expression a blank mask. ''Who was Stephanie working with?'' May asks him as he moves to stand next to Daisy. His posture hovering and slightly protective that no one but her picks up on. ''Another old Hydra member, he's dead''. ''What was his name?'' Ward looks at Coulson, ''Stephen Wright''. ''Never heard of him''. ''He wasn't important''.

 

Coulson presses Ward for answers while the rest of the agents file out of the room, except for Daisy. ''Sir I'd like to go meet with these spies Ryan collected his information from, see what they know''. ''You and Daisy can leave afterwards''. ''After what?'' Coulson doesn't answer, just heads to the conference room where it seems everyone else fled to.

 

''Mack if you would please bring Ryan in here''. ''Yes sir''. Ward sticks close to Daisy who asks Coulson, ''DC what's going on? Why are we all here?'' Lincoln refuses to look at her and Fitz and Simmons are huddled together in the corner of the room. ''We're going to see if he really has powers''. Ryan and Mack enter the room, Ryan looks nervous until he recieves a reassuring nod from Ward.

 

Ryan and Coulson stand in front of the Shield agents, Coulson looks at them all. ''So, who wants to see their future?'' No one moves an inch. Daisy walks before them, takes a deep breath. ''I knew it was going to be you, you ready boss?'' She gives him a small smile before offering her hand. ''You won't be the only one who can see it, it will project out of me. I'm sorry if it makes you uncomfortable''.

 

She nods, ''do your worst''. She can feel Ward's hawk eyes on her hands as Ryan grips her fingers. There's a flash, and everyone breathes as one. An image appears on the wall like a projection screen. Blurry at first and Daisy is lost as it unfolds before her eyes.

 

 

 

*

 

 

_Daisy pulls up the gravel and snow filled driveway, the chilly afternoon greeting her as soon as she turns off the car and gets out. Runs her hands against her long hair and pushes the bangs from her eyes. Bundles up in a heavy coat_ _before opening the back door, leaning in and smiling at the sleeping form in the car seat. '''Come on baby let's go inside''. Daisy picks up her daughter and crushes her to her chest, pressing her into her coat to shield her from the cold weather._

 

_She pushes open the red front door, checks the woods around her house for danger before going inside. There isn't going to be any, but it's a habit she can't break. A huge chocolate lab greets her at the door, ''hey Buddy!'' And a minature dachshund trails behind him, licks Daisy's feet. ''Peanut I missed you!'' They follow her around the house, the fire in full swing._

 

_Her daughter stirs awake against her chest, her brown eyes blinking slowly. ''Good morning''. Daisy tells her, kisses her nose. ''For the love of god Quake she's eight months old she can't talk yet''. Daisy rolls her eyes at Kebo, turns to see him standing at the kitchen island, beer in hand. ''I thought you were in China? And stop drinking my beer''. All she gets in response is a wink._

 

_''Ellie Rose where's your daddy? Let's go find him''. At the word daddy the little girl lights up, already so in love with her father. ''He's in your bedroom''. Kebo tells her and takes another beer before heading outside into the woods. Daisy opens the master bedroom door and his back is to her. ''Daddy someone missed you''. Daisy's focus is back on her daughter, so when she looks back up he's right in front of them. Beaming down at the two of them, pure adoration on his face._

 

_Ward smiles at Daisy before taking their daughter from her, kissing her forehead and cradling her to his chest. She curls up there, content before falling back asleep and both of them chuckle soundlessly. Grant turns his attention back to Daisy who smiles up at him, he bends down to kiss her swiftly. ''I missed you baby''. She flicks his nose, teasing him._

 

_''I was only gone an hour I think you're getting too attatched''. ''Probably''. She rolls her eyes, standing on her toes to plant a kiss on his cheek. ''You need to shave''. She scrunches up her nose at the scruff on his face only causing him to grin further. ''You love the beard''. His eyes are a deep whiskey, suddely smolder and Daisy forgets how to breathe for a moment._

 

_'_ _'Grant Ward stop looking at me like that''. An innocent grin greets her and she smacks his bicep. ''I wasn't looking at you''- ''Don't play stupid, that look is the reason I got pregnant''. He can't manage to laugh quietly at that but Ellie Rose_ _doesn't wake. ''I'm gonna take her in the living room''. ''Okay I'll be out in a minute''. ''Skye''. She walks up to her dresser before turning back to him. He's paused at the doorway. ''What?''_

 

_''I love you''. ''I love you too robot''. She changes clothes quickly and meets her family in the living room. Her dogs Buddy and Peanut are sleeping on the couch at Ward's feet, who's got Ellie Rose dozing softly on his chest. ''Room for me?'' Ward cracks an eye open, pats the space behind him. Daisy curls up to him, her head on his shoulder and kisses her daughter's brow._

 

_''We made one hell of a cute kid Ward''. ''She's beautiful just like her mother''. This time it's Daisy's turn to beam at him. ''Kebo is already hell bent on teaching her how to shoot''. Ward rolls his eyes at this, ''fifteen, no younger''. Daisy runs her nose along his collar bone, her lips ghosting across his skin. ''I've never been this happy''. She says minutes later, she's almost about to drift off._

 

_Grant bends down to kiss her forehead, tightning his grip their daughter. ''Me either''. He feels her fingers toy with the ring on his left hand, he does the same with the matching band on hers. Hours later Kebo is holding Ellie Rose,_ _watching Daisy and Ward make dinner. Well Ward is making dinner while Daisy is sitting on the counter, swining her legs back and forth._

 

_''Can you hurry up? I'm dying back here''. The couple ignores him and eventually he goes back to entertaining his god daughter. Ward passes her to grab something out of the fridge and one his way back Daisy captures his hips with her_ _legs and cradles him against her. His hands are warm on her thighs and he kisses her softly, slowly._

 

_''Hey! None of that that's how you got pregnant Quake''. Daisy laughs against Ward's lips before releasing him._

 

_After putting Ellie Rose to sleep (she'll only fall alseep at bed time if Ward sings her the same lullaby his nanny used to sing to him in greek) Daisy watches from the doorway, so much love in her chest it aches. Like it's about to spill over at the sight of Grant Ward the best spy since the Black Widow, singing softly to their daughter while she finally falls alseep in his arms. He places her in her bed and turns on the baby monitor before walking over to his wife and taking her in his arms._

 

_Kisses her hair as she melts into his embrace. ''We did good super spy''. ''That we did''. They leave the door open, pass Kebo in the living room who has crashed on the couch, Peanut snoozing by his head. Daisy wraps herself around Grant_ _as soon as he joins her in bed, Buddy at their feet. She's such a part of him now so he can tell when she gets nervous._

 

_Her body tenses ever so slightly, she goes stiff against his skin. ''What's wrong?'' She's not even surprised at this point that she doesn't have to say a word for him to know that something is going on with her. All day she's hid it well, but he can always tell. Daisy turns in his arms so he's looking down at her, her arms wrap around his naked waist._

 

_Her fingers drift up his spine before settling on his neck, she plays with his hair at the nape, her hands shaking. Ward observes her face carefully and while Melinda May was very thorough in her job as Daisy's SO, she still can't fully cover her emotions from him. ''I love you''. He smiles like he always does when she tells him this, and kisses her nose._

 

_''I'm pregnant''. Ward doesn't process it at first, there's just white noise in the background. ''What?'' Did he hear her right? ''We're going to have another baby''. And then he's smiling, getting over the shock. ''You're pregnant''. ''I'm pregnant''. He's hovering over her suddenly so much devotion and pure love in his cheek bones, his hands drift across her ribs._

 

_'_ _'I love you so much''. And he's kissing her, showing how much she means to him. He'd die without her. Daisy's eyes are shining when they break apart to breathe, her arms wrapped around his neck. His eyes are glassy when he tells her, ''thank you Skye. For giving me this life I never thought I'd have, for being the mother of my children for loving me when I didn't think I deserved it. I love you''._

 

_'_ _'Looks like you're stuck with me for the long haul buddy''. His mouth is heavy against hers. ''No one else I'd rather be stuck with''. His hands are on her belly and he begins talking to their unborn child, telling him or her how much he loves them. How he'll always be there for them, to protect them and care for them always. It's beautiful and when Grant kisses her again, it's the best life they could ask for._

 

 

*

 

 

The vision before the Shield team vanishes as quickly as it came, and the room is dead silent. Daisy is standing before Ryan, one hand on her flat stomach, tears streaming down her face. Ward has drifted closer to her and before she can prepare herself, his strong hand is on her shoulder. No one blinks or moves, she seems to be frozen. ''Of course that future is all but dead now''. Ryan tells her, sympathy in his voice.

 

Ward's expression is very similiar to her own, shock and hope. Hope is the most dangerous thing but he can't help it. How many times had he dreamt exactly those things? How many times has he wanted to give her all of that and more? He's lost count these days. ''Mack take Ryan back to the containment module please''. Coulson's voice breaks the awkward tension.

 

''No''. Daisy says, ''bring it back''. Ryan shakes his head. ''It doesn't work like that, you only get one glimpse''. ''Then make it work like that''. She says through clenched teeth and the Playground rumbles below their feet. ''I'm sorry but I can't''. Mack leads him out of the room, and Daisy is still standing there, one hand hanging at her side. The other still grasping for the child that is nowhere to be found.

 

Jemma is the first one to react, coming up to Daisy and slowly taking the hand on her belly off before cradling it in her own. Daisy meets her eyes and the look on her face makes Simmons frown. ''Oh, Daisy''. The scientist hugs her, glancing at Ward over her shoulder. He looks lost, his eyes jumping over to the wall where that vision was. Like he wants to grab it again, hold onto it. To force it to happen.

 

He does.

 

Simmons continues to hug Daisy to her, and Kebo comes up to Ward and asks if he's alright. Grant only has eyes for Daisy and eventually he leaves the room as well. Overcome with what he can't have, the future he will probably never have with the woman he loves. It's cruel and he hurts. Hurts far worse than when she shot him.

 

And he knows by the look on Daisy's face, she's thinking the same thing about herself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who read my story ''I've Got A Lover A Love Like Religion'', did you enjoy that little future scene there? 
> 
> Because I did!
> 
> It made me happy inside.
> 
> Thank you to those who read! Love the comments!


	18. When It All Goes Up In Flames

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Daisy and Ward talk about what happened?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This, this took a deep turn.
> 
> Comments are always welcome!
> 
> Also did anyone watch Agents of Shield tonight? I'm so excited for (spoilers) Skyeward to finally be ''monsters together''.

 

Ward is sitting at the kitchen table on his third glass of whiskey, when Kebo walks in. ''I don't want to talk about it''. Grant tells him as the other man takes a seat across from him. ''Oh so we're going to ignore our problems them? Bottle them up inside until you explode? Good plan there Ward''. Kebo swipes the bottle from the table and pours himself a drink.

 

''Why the hell was I in your future? That's my first question. Do I live with you and Daisy or am I just visiting? You know I'm not even a fan of children so''- ''Kebo I said I don't want to talk about it''. Ward is masking his pain very well and if Kebo didn't know him as long as he has, he wouldn't be able to tell the Specialist was in any sort of discomfort. ''You know I can't remember the last time you lied to me, do you really want to start now?''

 

The only answer Kebo recieves is silence. ''Fine I'll just sit here and drink until you get annoyed with me and spill your guts. You do it every time''. ''Shut the hell up''. It takes an hour of Kebo's staring for Grant to give up, mostly because he knows if he talks it'll make Kebo disappear faster. ''You know how much Skye means to me''. ''Yeah the love of your life even though she shot you and wanted you dead''.

 

Ward rolls his eyes. ''I never thought we'd be where we are right now, I never thought she'd forgive me''. ''Wait she forgave you? Why didn't I know about this sooner? While we're on the subject what happened between you two the other night after you kissed her? Sparky by the way was so pissed, I think I saw smoke coming out of his''- Kebo stops talking at the look on his friends's face.

 

''Nothing happened, we just talked''. ''You want that vision to become real don't you?'' Ward takes a long sip from his glass. ''I've been in love with Skye for a long time, but she doesn't love me''. ''You just said you never thought she'd forgive you and look what happened. You assumed she would hate you forever and she doesn't''.

 

''Besides she's with Lincoln now and he''- ''God if you continue that sentence I'm going to puke''. Ward raises an eyebrow and Kebo continues, ''you're an expert at reading people and you're telling me that you see chemistry between Daisy and Lincoln? Honestly watching them is like watching paint dry''. Ward doesn't start laughing until Kebo cracks a smile.

 

''She wants to be with him and I'm not going to get in the way of that''. ''Tell that to your future self, something clearly happens''. ''Ryan said that future was all but dead''. ''And he'll be right if you don't fight for her, I've never known you to back down from a fight''. ''This isn't a war Kebo''. ''You and I both know that's exactly what it is''.

 

Kebo has moved onto scotch before they speak again. ''I never told you why Daisy was at your safe house after you died, did I?'' Ward shakes his head, debating if he wants to hear this new information or just go to sleep. ''So I walk into your place and see this broad asleep on the couch wearing nothing but your shirt. She almost killed me by the way, very traumatic''.

 

''Can you skip to the part I'll actually care about?'' Kebo sighs into his hands. ''Fine, after she decided not to put a bullet in my skull we talked about you, Ward she was there to say goodbye, even if she doesn't love you, she cares. I saw the look in her eyes, the grief was real. You can't fake something like that''. Grant drinks until his chest no longer burns.

 

''The other vision Ryan had about Skye, what do you make of that?'' Ward asks him and Kebo frowns. ''Wouldn't he have to touch someone in order for that to happen? And he touched Quake only that one time''. ''So he saw someone else's future, someone at Shield''. ''You're right, what are you getting at super spy?'' He thinks for a moment.

 

''We need to look at the footage from the night they brought him in, see who visited him''. ''Okay but why does it even matter?'' Ward stands and Kebo joins him. ''Because if someone knows that Skye will put them in danger they might decide to take her out before that happens''. ''That's an wide jump to conclusion there Ward''. ''I'm not taking the risk''.

 

Kebo follows him into the hall. ''Wait aren't you going to talk to Quake?'' ''I don't want to see her right now''. Kebo groans in frustration. ''How do you expect to get anywhere with her if you don't talk?'' ''Kebo we need to focus on the danger she's possibly in right now''. ''You're probably reading too much into this''. They head in the direction of the lab where Mack and Fitz are. ''Still not risking her''. ''You're an idiot''.

 

Daisy curls into herself, the sheets on Jemma's bed are softer than hers, she observes. ''I brought you some tea''. Simmons puts a hot mug in her hands and Daisy takes a small sip. ''Are you ready to talk about it now?'' Simmons you hate Ward, why would you even want to discuss this with me?'' An odd look comes onto the other woman's face.

 

''I don't hate him. I will never forgive him, there's a difference''. Daisy's chest constricts. Children. Sometime in the future if her and Grant don't screw everything up, they could have children. Once more a hand finds it way back to her belly and Simmons watches her with sad eyes. ''Is it possible to miss someone you've never met?''

 

''Daisy I don't think''- ''I want it Jemma, I want that future with Ward more than I've ever wanted anything''. Surprise colors Jemma's face, she had no idea Daisy felt anything but bitterness towards Grant Ward. ''My god you're in love with him''. Daisy wipes her face with her free hand. ''I tried so hard not to, I even shot him three times and it didn't work. I wanted him dead and he came back to me''.

 

Simmons puts her hand on Daisy's knee in a soothing gesture. ''Hell I even attempted to have a relationship with Lincoln and it didn't help. At first I thought Ward being brought back to Shield wouldn't be a problem because I was still so angry with him. But he got under my skin just like he did before and I can't do it. I can't sit around and pretend I feel nothing''.

 

Daisy finishes her drink and clears her throat. ''She was so beautiful wasn't she?'' Simmons nods, knowing that Daisy is talking about the daughter she will probably never have. ''She had Ward's eyes and my nose''. Daisy aches and aches, missing the feel of her baby in her arms even if it hasn't even happened yet. If it ever will.

 

''How do we even know we can trust this Ryan person? How do we know those visions of his are even real?'' Simmons has a good point and Daisy stews on it for a moment. ''After all he did say he saw you in a building full of blood, and you'd never turn on Shield''. ''True, but what if he's right? What if somewhere down the line it all comes crashing down?''

 

Daisy saw her future self, and she was so happy. In that house with Ward and their child Daisy was so envious of what she could have. Daisy could see it in her own eyes, how much she loved Grant, how blissful they were. What happens now to make them get that way? Do they leave Shield? If so, why? How?

 

Once again that night at Ward's safe house comes to mind, his words deep and tragic against the dark night. Maybe he was right, maybe in another time they get it right. Maybe years from now they find happiness and love with one another. Daisy would kill for the life she saw, would give anything to have that serene look on Grant's face.

 

No worries or shadows hung on him there, all he cared about was her and their children. He looked at peace for once and she wants that for him. Why can't he have it? And that vision Ryan had, does that have anything to do with what the future has for Daisy and Ward? Is that the reason Shield had no place in their future? Does something terrible happen?

 

''Are you going to speak to Ward about this? He looked very upset''. Daisy closes her eyes, ''I can't talk to him right now''. ''What about Lincoln? He seemed broken up at what he saw''. ''Simmons I can't, I just can't right now''. She nods, doesn't remove her hand from Daisy's knee. ''Have you ever wanted something just out of your reach?'' Simmons looks down before an easy smile graces her face.

 

''Fitz''. Daisy threads her fingers through hers. ''Daisy I can't tell you what to do but if you want to be with Ward then do it. Make the future happen. You know how I fel about him but if he makes you happy then I won't judge you''. All Daisy can see is that little girl and Ward's face as he looked down at her, like he was the happiest man on the entire planet.

 

''This, this can't be right''. Fitz, Mack, Ward and Kebo are staring at the screen, the camera footage from when Shield brought Ryan in before them. Well, it's supposed to be in front of them. ''Someone erased it''. Ward says, his jaw clenched. ''Why would they do that?'' ''To cover their tracks so we wouldn't find out''. ''Actually super spy I think it's so you wouldn't find out''.

 

Kebo says, and Mack and Fitz agree with him. ''It could be anyone on this base. Skye is in danger I've got to get her out of here''. Ward moves to the door and is stopped by his friends. ''Woah calm down there mate, just think for a second''. The lab suddenly catches on fire and Ward turns to glare at them. ''There's nothing to think about, someone went in there and saw what Skye was going to do with Shield, she's in danger''.

 

''Wait Ward, just hold on''. Mack tells him when the smoke clears, ''this is Shield. We don't hurt our own people''. The room is filled with Kebo's laughter, he doubles over from the weight of it with tears streaming down his face. ''I knew there was a reason I liked you, you're a joker. Ward he's got funny jokes''. Mack rolls his eyes. ''Lets just think about this before we rush into anything''.

 

Fitz offers and the flames in Ward's eyes cool. ''First thing first we need to find out who spoke to Ryan, Mack go ask him. Fitz and Kebo wait for me here and don't say a word on the information we have. I'm going to go find Skye''. ''Really doubt she wants to talk to you right now boss''. Ward opens the door, ''she won't have much of a choice''.

 

Grant buries what he's feeling now, with this possible threat hanging over Daisy he can't focus on the life he's screaming for. Maybe one day they'll get there, but it won't be this very second. With calm steps that do not alert anyone he scouts out the Playground for her, and she finds him after a few minutes. Walks out of Jemma's bunk with shaking hands.

 

He has a flash of their daughter and he holds back the emotions inside of him. ''Hey''. Daisy is nervous, rubs her hands together and won't meet his eyes. ''So crazy situation huh? I mean Ryan could be lying we dont''- Daisy cuts herself off when Ward leans in close to her, his lips brushing her ear. So quiet she barely even hears it he says, ''you might be in danger''.

 

''You can either follow my lead and not tip anyone off, or we can make a scene. I don't care either way. But Skye I need to get you out of here''. ''Ward what the hell are you talking about?'' Daisy takes a step back from him, the future they both would die for on the back burner. His voice is almost silent when he continues to invade her space.

 

''In order for Ryan to see your future about Shield he'd have to touch someone. And whoever that someone was could come after you to prevent that from happening. You are now a threat to Shield and we both know what Coulson does with threats''. Daisy's eyes are wide and frantic. ''He kills them''. ''Exactly''. ''Ward I can't just leave''.

 

''Yes you can, we'll be out of here in five minutes and no one will notice''. He reaches for her arm and she dances out of his reach. ''Wait Ward just slow down, you're jumping to conclusions, you might be wrong about this''. ''The footage from when Shield first brought Ryan is has been erased''. ''Oh, well that changes things''.

 

''Skye it could be anyone here, you're not safe''. She crosses her arms and gets close to him. ''I don't need you to protect me Hellfire, I can handle myself. Lets just take a breath and find out all the facts okay? No need to rescue the damsal who is so not in distress by the way''. Ward takes a deep collected breath. ''Skye we don't have time for the facts''.

 

''You can't just ask me to leave Shield''. ''Well clearly one day we do, maybe this is supposed to happen''. This is what pushes her over the edge, what convinces her to nod in agreement. On the way to her bunk Mack meets up with them, pure disbelief and fear in his face. ''Who was it? Who did Ryan speak to?'' Mack hovers beside Daisy when they move into the safety of her bunk.

 

''Ryan is dead''. ''Ward remember when I didn't believe you? Well I do now''. Daisy rushes to gather clothes and weapons into a bag. ''Did you see Ryan's body?'' ''His neck was broken, we don't have much time, whoever it is will want to find Daisy and fast. It won't be long before Shield finds out what's going on, Ward you need to get her out of here''. ''Working on it''.

 

The trio walks through the halls quietly, the Playground is silent as a tomb. ''Mack tell Fitz and Kebo what we found out, I'll be in contact with you as soon as I can''. Mack nods and leaves them and Ward spares a glance down at Daisy. ''Skye I know Shield is your life and I'm sorry. But I need you to be safe''. ''I understand''.

 

Her head is spinning a thousand miles an hour but she trusts Ward. And to be honest she was growing nervous, her mind going the same way as Ward's. Someone saw what she was going to do, and judging by Ryan's sudden death they clearly want all doors closed, mouths shut and the threat elimianted. ''Why kill Ryan? He wasn't the threat''.

 

Ward's hand drifts over to his gun. ''Yes he was, he knew who the person was he touched. If we asked him about it Ryan would give us a name or describe their face. That person couldn't risk Shield or you finding out, that's how I'd do it''. They turn a corner and slip quietly up to a quin jet. ''There's only one problem Ward, I wouldn't hurt Shield''.

 

''Maybe something happens, I'm not too concerned right now about that. Lets just get out of here first''. ''Daisy!'' Ward rolls his eyes as they both turn to find Lincoln running up to them. ''Daisy what the hell is going on? Coulson is talking about putting the base on lock down. What are you doing? Are you leaving with him?'' At the look Daisy gives Ward, he boards the quin jet.

 

''Lincoln I can't explain okay? You're going to have to trust me when I tell you that I'm leaving for a good reason''. ''Ryan is dead, did you know that?'' ''Yes''. ''Are you sure Ward didn't do it? Can you trust him?'' ''Lincoln Ward didn't do this, I don't know who it was but I trust him. Please just let me go and I'll explain when I can''. He's shaking his head. ''I can't''.

 

The security alarm starts off and Daisy hears Ward telling her to hurry up. ''Lincoln I don't have a choice''. ''Yes you do. If you get on this plane with him we're over''. The sentence is supposed to make her stop. Pause. Have a crushing weight in her heart, sadness seep into her bones. Nothing of the sort happens. She feels nothing but adrenaline.

 

''I'm sorry''. Is all she offers him before running up the ramp. Lincoln watches them take off just as Coulson and May run up, ''who was that? Lincoln what the hell is going on?'' Lincoln can't feel a thing when he says, ''Daisy and Ward''.

 

The Director of Shield is stone silent.

 

Why would they leave the base if they had nothing to hide? Is the first thing that comes to Coulson's mind. But he rejects it, because he already knows all the answers his team is dying for.

 


	19. The Love That We Had Was Just Selfish & Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy and Ward get that drink, and that talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh. I really enjoyed writing this. Comments as always are welcome.
> 
> I own nothing, all characters belong to Marvel.

 

''Someone want to tell me why my Specialist and Daisy just left the Playground without informing me?'' Coulson has the team in his office, arms crossed and glaring at them all. ''Sir it looks like Ward disabled the tracker in the quin jet''. ''Of course he did. We need to find them as soon as possible''. Mack Kebo and Fitz share a look that the Director doesn't catch.

 

''Sir what's going on? Why are we on lock down?'' Simmons asks and huddles closer to Fitz. ''Ryan is dead which means someone in this base either had a problem with him and is dangerous, or something worse is going on''. ''Worse? Coulson what are you talking about?'' He could tell them everything he knows, who Ryan touched and saw Daisy's vision with Shield.

 

But he doesn't, they aren't ready for that yet. ''We might have somoene who isn't a fan of Inhumans and is striking out, May find Daisy and Ward for me now. Everyone else go back to your regular business but keep an eye out and be on alert. If there's a traitor in our midst we need to find who it is quickly''. The lights begin to flicker and all eyes turn to Lincoln.

 

Who has been quiet since Daisy left with Ward. ''Has no one even considered that Ward did this?'' ''Be careful who you point fingers at Sparky, Ward had nothing to do with this''. ''How do we know that? He's turned on all of you before, why wouldn't he do it again? What if he kidnapped Daisy again and hands her over to Hydra?'' Fitz rolls his eyes.

 

''That's not what happened, Ward wouldn't betray us again''. ''Do you know something Mack?'' Coulson asks. Kebo elbows him in the ribs, Ward told them not to say a word. ''No, I just think Lincoln is upset about Daisy, of course he'd blame Ward. We can trust him sir, I think whatever the plan is is to protect Daisy, that's all he's ever done''. The team nods in agreement.

 

''And since when was Grant Ward the only one who could protect her? What gives him the right to take her from Shield?'' Kebo's loud sigh fills Coulson's office. ''Spark plug you should realize by now that Quake makes her own choices, she went with Ward willingly. He can't make her do anything, the faster you get that through your head the better''.

 

Kebo's words do nothing, Lincoln for some reason is convinced that Ward planned all of this, that Daisy is in danger with him. ''I'm going to get her back''. ''From what? From Ward? Good luck with that''. Mack tells him and the rest of the Shield agents follow him out of the room. Coulson and May stay behind and both look at Lincoln.

 

''If they don't want to be found our chances are slim, if you want to take it upon yourself to get Daisy back then be my guest. But don't come running to me when Ward doesn't give her up easily''. Coulson tells him, knowing that if Daisy does return she'll be perfectly safe. ''We need to get her in containment if Lincoln does manage to bring her back''. He tells May when they are alone.

 

''Coulson you know something and my guess is Ward does too, otherwise he wouldn't of reacted the way he did. Care to fill me in?'' Coulson sits in his chair, watches the video monitor with mild interest. ''I think Ward is protecting Daisy, he's thoughts are the same as mine. He knows that someone has it out for Daisy or the Inhumans, either way he wants her to be safe''.

 

''Do you know who Ryan touched? Why would Daisy even want to hurt us?'' Coulson closes his eyes, knows he can trust May. Garrett was right, she'd follow him to the grave. So he looks into her dark eyes that have seen far too much, and spills everything. He isn't surprised when disappointement crosses her face. ''This is about the Inhuman cure''. ''Bingo''.

 

 

*

 

 

''Where are we going?'' Daisy and Ward have ditched the quin jet, only used it to get out of the Playground. Grant acquired a car as soon as they reached the nearest city, and the drive through the dark night calms her. ''We'll stop at a hotel for now, figure out a plan in the morning''. She looks at him with soft eyes and he meets her gaze. ''What?''

 

''You left Shield''. ''Skye we had to''- ''No I mean you left Shield for me. You were just building your life there and I took that from you''. She pulls her jacket on and stares out the window. He doesn't respond for a long moment. ''Shield hasn't been my life for a long time, I was comfortable there but it's never felt like home. Besides I had to, someone wanted to hurt you''.

 

Ward glances at her as they pull up to a stop light. Observes how she looks in the low lights of the street lamps, the reds and greens flicker across her face, illuminating her. He's still taken back by how beautiful she is, the most beautiful woman he's ever seen. He fights the image that appears before him, her holding their daughter and that content smile on her lips.

 

They were so happy in that vision, is that really in the cards for them? Can they really have that? ''No you didn't, you didn't have to do this Ward. You could have just left me there''. She meets his eyes and he can tell she's thinking of what Ryan showed them as well. ''No I couldn't''. The light turns green and he says, ''I think this was meant to be''.

 

 _''I'm no clairvoyant, but I do believe some things are meant to be''._ Daisy's stomach tightens.

 

''Any theories on who killed Ryan? God he was so young, he had so much ahead of him. I should have been there, it was my job to protect him and I failed''. ''There was no way you could have known Skye, you can't blame yourself for what happened. And I have a couple people in mind''. ''Feel free to share''. She puts her feet up on the dash.

 

''You won't like them''. ''Hit me with them anyway''. ''Coulson or May''. He notices her tense. ''Coulson wouldn't do that, May maybe but breaking someone's neck isn't exactly her style''. ''I said you wouldn't like them''. ''Why do you think they had something to do with Ryan?'' Ward stops at another red light, looks at her. ''We both know Coulson isn't above killing people to get what he wants''.

 

Ward doesn't wince but Daisy does, she won't ever forgive her boss for what he did to Grant. ''Maybe Ryan is the one who touched him and when Coulson saw that vision of you he felt threatened, and he killed Ryan so you wouldn't find out''. She pauses, considers this. ''And May? What would be her motive?'' ''Maybe she wanted to protect you, maybe she thought kill Ryan and the vision won't come true''.

 

''Intresting theories Hellfire''. He shrugs and they drive without speaking they pass city after city, trying to put as much distance between them and Shield. Ward finds a hotel he deems fit, checks them in under false names and pays with cash. As they put their bags on seperate beds, Daisy is very aware of the situation they are in.

 

''I'm going to have a look around''. Ward tells her and she nods. As soon as he's gone she let's out a heavy sigh and plops down on the bed. She left Shield, and Daiy thinks she should be upset by this. Even if it is only temporary, she feels relieved. Like this is a long overdue vacation, a break from the world she lives in. Daisy sets up her labtop, lays against the headboad and hacks into Shield.

 

She's been observing the Playground for half an hour before Ward comes back. He has a few bags in his hands which turn out to be food, alcohol and clothes for him. ''The Playground is on lock down''. She tells him as he goes into the bathroom to start the shower. ''I think someone did that so you wouldn't get out''. ''I think you're right''. She eats the food he bought, leaves half for him and continues to watch her team.

 

Daisy knows the elephant in the room is massive, her and Grant are dancing around the subject they really need to discuss. Daisy once more finds herself missing the daughter she doesn't even know yet but already loves her, and she wishes more than anything for that vision to become real. For Ward to finally have a home, to know that someone loves him unconditionally and without question.

 

What's happening right now, does that play a part in that future? Is this the path they were meant to be on for all of that to fall into play? Daisy is going to drive herself insane with questions like these, grabs the bottle of bourbon and takes a sip to clear her head. By the time Ward gets out of the shower she has fully prepared herself to talk to him.

 

''We should probably talk about what happened''. She mentions casually, like they aren't about to have a conversation that their future selves will either hate or love them for. Ward knowing full well what she means stiffens ever so slightly. ''We don't have to''. He sits on the bed opposite of her and checks his phone. Frowns at whatever he sees on there.

 

''I think we should''. Daisy can tell when it passes before his eyes because they grow full of sadness and longing. Longing for a family who loves him like he deserves. ''I don't know where to start''. He confesses, crossing his arms and leaning against his own headboard. ''Let's recap. In the future we're married, live apart from Shield clearly and have a daughter and a baby on the way''.

 

He knows her 'rip off the band aid tactic' and while he appreciates it, it still stings. ''We were so happy''. Daisy gives him a bittersweet smile. ''Yeah we were, she was so beautiful wasn't she?'' Daisy's eyes fill with tears and Ward chokes back the emotion in this throat. ''The most beautiful girl I've ever seen''. He answers, refusing to meet Daisy's gaze. ''She looked like you''. ''She had your nose though''.

 

''Do you think it'll happen?'' ''I don't know Skye, I can't answer that''. She licks her lips and passes him the bottle. ''Do you want it to?'' No one looks at her like he does, like she's the only one in the world he cares about. (She is.) ''Do I want it right now or eventually?'' He asks and her posture turns defensive, she's protecting herself from whatever answer he chooses to give.

 

''I don't know, you know how I feel about you Skye''. It still takes her by surprise, that after all she's done to him he still cares about her. ''I'm not in any position to get your hopes up Skye, if you want this I'm not sure I can give it to you''. Her face pales, not expecting him to tell her that. ''What do you mean?'' Grant runs a hand through his hair.

 

''What happened with Hive, with Garrett and my family I'm still trying to work through. I'm not good Skye, not good for you''. She understands even though her ribs feel like they are breaking. ''You don't want me''. His head whips around quickly and before she can blink he's sitting right in front of her, his eyes deep and warm. Measures her response slowly when he takes her face in his hands.

 

She makes no move to lean away, and he marvels at this small victory. ''You don't think I want that? That I don't want to give you that future? I do, every day. I want to go to sleep with you and wake up with you for the rest of my life, but Skye I can't right now. I can't promise you anything and I won't ask you to wait while I try to muddle through everything. You deserve better than that''.

 

With slow movements so she has time to pull away if she wishes, he wipes the tears off her cheeks. He's so warm and Daisy finds herself wanting to move farther into his hold but she refrains. Thinking he won't want that at this moment in time. ''Hive wasn't lying when he told you about me, about my feelings for you''. ''You remember?'' When she asked him six months ago he couldn't recall a thing.

 

''I do. And while I want that house and those children for us, can you honestly sit here and tell me you want that? Do you want that life with a man like me?'' Her chest smarts when she sees the doubt on his face. ''Of course I do. If you still think I'm angry at you for what happened all that time ago, I'm not. I forgive you Grant, I'm sorry it took me so long''.

 

His hands leave her face to settle on her shoulders and her own fingers inch until they are resting on his chest. His strong warm chest that was caved in once, but he's real and here despite the world beating him down. Ward is the strongest person she's ever known. He smiles at her, ''I heard you the first time you said it in the hotel room but, god. Thank you''.

 

Her grip on him tightens. ''I was cruel to you. We all were''. Ward pulls her to him and it's like she's home again. His arms around her, secure and warm. Like nothing can touch her while she's here with him. And if they are never more than this, right here in this place, she's okay with that. Because Ward is staring at her like she hung the sky and all it's stars.

 

''We named her Ellie Rose''. Daisy mumbles against his chest, she feels him nod against her hair. ''My sister's middle name is Rose''. ''It's beautiful''. She doesn't comment at the small mention of his family and neither does he. ''Why was Kebo in our future?'' She asks a little while later, they are no longer holding each other but remain close on her bed.

 

Ward chuckles and hands her the bourbon, ''he asked me the same thing. I have no idea''. Daisy loves the sound of his laughter, wishes he had more oppurtunties to do it more. ''And we have dogs, didn't know you were a dog person''. She doesn't understand the look of heart break he suddenly has, and she reaches out to caress his arm. ''Did I say something wrong?''

 

All Ward can think about is John handing him that gun and Buddy, Ward's only friend for five years _. ''That's not a weakness is it?''_ His hands clench at his side. ''Ward?'' Daisy's voice is the sea of calm that swims through him, allows him to blink away the past and foucs on nothing but her. So with a clear head he tells her about Buddy, and why they have a dog that looks exactly like him.

 

''Ward I am so sorry''. She cradles one his hands in both of hers, ''Garrett was a monster''. ''He was, but he was the only father figure I had. My own father was horrbile, and John picked up the pieces my family left of me. Dusted me off, turned me into what he wanted. I looked up to him and he went insane. But even after everything I miss him''. Her palm moves so it's cupping his cheek.

 

''It's okay to miss him, I miss my mom and she almost killed me''. He puts his arm across her shoulders and she curls herself into his side. They've been through hell since they have been apart, each of them bearing scars and bitter memories to prove it. Him being Hydra wasn't the worst part of their stories, Daisy knows that now. She's battled monsters and none of them wore Grant's face.

 

''Popeye is going to be excited''. She says, on the brink of sleep. ''Why?'' ''Because of what happened with Lincoln''. He expects to hear some kind of sadness in her voice, she was in a relationship with Lincoln for a long time. But there's nothing, and he can tell she's not masking or hiding her feelings from him. ''Skye we dont''- ''I didn't love him''. Daisy feels Ward tense.

 

''I thought that I did, that he was the one. For a while anway''. He looks down at her, ''what changed?'' She looks at him like the answer is obvious. ''You came back into my life''. It's, it's a lot to process for Ward. For him to take in and analyze her words, if there's a deeper meaning. ''Are you short circuiting right now robot?'' He notices the expression on her face.

 

Something he hasn't seen in a very long time. Adoration. For him. She isn't pushing anything out of respect for him, because she wants him to be ready. And when he is she'll be waiting. It's so simple like breathing, an easy choice if there ever was one. She tells him exactly this and he melts. His hand weave into her hair and he leans his forehead against hers.

 

''I can't ask you to do that''. ''You aren't. It's my choice''. Daisy supposes she should feel awful, she just broke up with her boyfriend a few hours ago. And now she's basically confessing her feelings for Ward? Shouldn't she take some time to figure out exactly what she wants before jumping into anything else? With one look at Grant and the feel of him against her, those questions are answered.

 

She didn't love Lincoln, and she does feel bad about that. But she was just using him, he was comfortable. Easy. A rebound, someone to fill the hole inside. It made sense for her to be with him, that's dead now. Daisy can stop lying to herself. Grant is all she's ever wanted and she won't lose him again. He slipped away from her and no way is she letting that happen again.

 

Daisy isn't sure what's going to happen now with Shield or with Grant. But right now she couldn't care. Here in this small and warm hotel room, Ward's arms around her the world just vanishes.

 

They are nothing more than Skye and Ward in this brief moment in time. And that's all they ever wanted to be. How it should have always been.

 


	20. If You Ever Want To Be In Love I'll Come Around

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “His calm and gentle tone was like an anchor in a ferocious sea, keeping me from drifting into a current of heartache.” 
> 
> -K.M. Golland, Discovering Stella-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so very proud of this you guys.

 

Daisy wakes with a jump, the almost pitch dark hotel room greeting her. It takes her a moment to remember where she is, that she isn't alone and something pulled her out of her dreaming state. Sounds fill her ears, thrashing and whimpering. She turns her head and squints, Ward is in his own bed across from her. That's what woke her up. He's having a nightmare.

 

Grant is tossing and turning frantically in the sheets, mumbling almost quitely but not. Daisy doesn't even think about what she's doing before her feet hit the cool carpet and she's walking over to him. From their days on the Bus and watching him while he was kept in Vault D, she knows he's a light sleeper. He'd have to be, too paranoid to be anything but. ''Ward?''

 

No response. As her eyes adjust to the lack of light she can see his brow is furrowed, and he looks as if whatever he's seeing behind closed eye lids is incredibly painful. Slowly her hand reaches out to shake his shoulder, he reacts to this. Leaps up from the bed with his gun and on instinct pulls her behind him. ''Ward it's okay, you're alright everything is fine''.

 

The carpet and curtains catch on fire, the smoke thick and hot. ''Ward you're alright, we're not in danger''. The flames die after a few moments and she feels him shudder.

 

He's breathing hard, one arm curled around her waist protectively. ''We're fine we're safe, I think you were having a bad dream''. It takes him a few seconds to shake the sleep off, observe the room for any signs of danger or threat. ''Skye''. Her name is a sigh escaped from his lips and she can see his shoulder relax slightly. ''I'm here, you're alright''.

 

Ward moves away from her, puts his gun on the night stand and runs a hand over his jaw. Sits back down on the bed, she joins him without question. Their talk from hours ago making her brave, secure in whatever they have now. Her hand comes to rest on his clothed shoulder and he flinches, she drops her hold with a frown. ''Are you okay?'' He won't meet her eyes.

 

She doesn't press him and he is content to have her at his side. She calms him, the heat of her skin relaxing his bones. ''I have nightmares too, usually they're about my mom. Or sometimes I lose control of my powers and I hurt someone, or kill them. Those are the worst, when that happens Shield treats me like a monster. Coulson locks me up and I can't ever get out''. He looks at her then, whiskey to brown.

 

''What do you do when you wake up?'' ''Have a drink or go for a walk. You want to try both?'' He nods and they both glance at the digital alarm clock on the night stand. It's five in the morning and Daisy doesn't mind one bit as she hands him the burboun they didn't get to finish. He takes a greatful sip, she does the same and pulls on her sweater. He follows, and she admires how the tan leather jacket stretches across his shoulders.

 

Ward holds open the door for her and together they walk out into the chilly morning. Neither one of them speak, Ward is observing the area around them with expert skill. The town they are in is quiet, barely a soul awake at this early hour. The sky is slowly washing away with streaks of gray, the sun just barely peaking over the night's moon.

 

Daisy's hands hang at her side and without warning, surprising Ward, she reaches out and threads their fingers together. It's the support he didn't know he needed, the dream he had shrinking away from the light she brings him. On the outside if you were a stranger looking at Daisy and Ward in passing, you'd think they were any other ordinary couple.

 

Clearly in love, but something about them would tip you off, make the hairs on the back of your neck prick. One word would come to mind, dangerous. ''You think Coulson has sent out a search party yet?'' Ward is very much enjoying the feel of her hand in his as they turn a corner, ''More than likely. Did you hack into Shield anymore since last night?'' ''No''.

 

She left her phone in the hotel room. They stumble upon a coffee shop and Daisy grabs two cups to go while Ward waits outside, standing guard. ''Got you decaf, two sugars right?'' She takes him by surprise once again, it shows on his face and she smiles. Holds his hand again, ''we lived together for months, yes I remember how you take your coffee''. He squeezes her fingers.

 

They walk silently until the sun rises and then head back to their hotel room. The coffee did nothing for her, Daisy is still exhausted. Ward takes off his jacket and falls back down onto his bed. ''Did the walk help?'' She asks, perching on the edge of his mattress. Ward's arm is covering his face so she can't tell if her question effects him or not.

 

''You helped''. He says and she beams at him, her hand tangling with his once more. ''Good. I'm gonna crash for a few more hours, okay?'' He nods, she's about to move over to her own bed but stops. ''Are you going back to sleep?'' Ward shakes his head, ''won't be able to''. ''Do you want to talk about your dream?'' ''No it's okay, go get some rest''.

 

The shadows are back under his eyes and she can't stand it. ''I'll be here if you need me''. He nods again and she walks over to her bed, tucks herself into the sheets. On the brink of sleep when she hears it again, the thrashing and whimpering. Opens her eyes to find Grant has fallen asleep and he's having another nightmare. Daisy throws the covers back and gets up.

 

Only hesitates for a second before walking around to the other side of his bed and crawling into the blanket behind him. ''Grant it's okay, it's okay''. She cuddles up to his back and wraps her arms around him, curling the comforter around them until it's up to her nose. At the feel of her he relaxes instantly, his breathing against her chest is no longer fast or uneasy. She isn't aware he's awake until he turns in her arms and they are facing each other.

 

''You were having another nightmare''. She states, her arms still around his waist. His own arms come around her body and moves her closer until she's pressed deliciously against his broad chest. This is foreign territory to both of them and it should be awkward but it's not. Ward has longed to hold her like this for years and although Daisy has denied it, she's always wanted him like this.

 

His face is inches from her own, his breath a warm brush across her cheek. He seems more relaxed, his eyes clear. ''I've had them for a long time but they're a lot worse than they used to be''. Daisy guesses they are either about Coulson killing him, or all the horrid things Hive did while using his body. Ward takes a deep breath, like something is causing him pain. Daisy's hand drifts across his spine in comfort.

 

''You die. In most of my dreams I'm hurting you or Garrett is. And I can't save you''. He chokes the words out the look of agony on his handsome face. Daisy feels a pang of something in her chest and her hand is cupping his cheek and she makes herself smaller. Tucks her knees up until she's basically lying on Ward's chest. Her head against his heart, the fact that it's still beating after everything he's been through is a miracle.

 

Ward's arms seem to envelope her and there's not a place on her body that isn't touched by his warm skin. ''It was just a dream Ward''. She feels his lips roam across her hair and she closes her eyes, content with the sound of his heart beat in her ear. ''I hurt you Skye, when I was him''. ''That wasn't you, he was just using your body. I don't blame you for any of it. Besides I tried to kill you more than once when Hive was walking around''.

 

They are both remembering the day he begged her to kill him, when he got control of himself again and pushed that gun into her hands. ''I couldn't do it Grant. I couldn't kill you''. She mutters against his shirt. She can't see his smile, ''I'm glad you didn't''. ''Me too''. His muscles are relaxed against her, Ward kisses her forehead slowly. Like he isn't sure he's allowed. Daisy doesn't protest or show any discomfort so he does it again.

 

''Thank you''. She says out of the blue and he looks down at her in confusion. ''For what?'' ''Protecting me''. ''I always will''. She's the first one to fall into a peaceful slumber, and he follows a few minutes later. The feel of her in his arms finally, gives him a joy he's never had before. A content sigh escapes him, he's finally found where he belongs in the world.

 

That small innocent blissfull bubble they had, pops. Because of course it does, good things always end. After they were fully awake and took showers, stole another car and were on the road, Daisy groans aloud. Ward glances at her and she's looking at her phone, the sunlight bright and angry against the highway. ''What's wrong?'' ''Simmons sent me a message that said Coulson took the Playground off lock down''.

 

He knows what this means, a Shield team will be sent out to look for them. ''How long are we going to keep running Ward?'' He considers this, ''until I know the threat has been eliminated. I've had Kebo Mack and Fitz keeping me updated'. ''And what have they said?'' ''No change, they still don't know who's behind all of this''. Ward can tell when she starts getting agitated and he places his hand on her knee.

 

Grant catches himself and grows nervous, assuming she won't want the contact. ''Relax super spy''. Her hand moves to cover his, keeping it in place on her leg. She turns the radio on after a while, hums softly to a song he doesn't know. Little by little Daisy is starting to fade, the war she's been in for so long fading and fading until Skye peaks out from the mess both him and Shield left.

 

The afternoon starts to wear on her however, and even driving with the windows down doesn't soothe her restlessness. By dusk Ward stops at another hotel, still a room with two beds. Daisy hangs out by the abandoned pool while Ward does a sweep of the land. Her feet in the water she reflects on the past few days. How Ward was once a man she hated with every fiber of her being, and now she can't stand being away from him.

 

He's become apart of her, and maybe that's how it was always meant to be. Raina was right all that time ago. It's love. And although they are both terrified to say the words to each other, Ward more than her, they can feel it. That pull that drive when they are next to around the other. Maybe she has loved him all along, it's a fine line to draw.

 

Daisy feels Ward come to sit beside her. ''Didn't see any bad guys hiding from you?'' She asks, leaning her head back and closing her eyes. The last rays of the sun framing and spreading across her face. She's achingly beautiful, Ward thinks. And he momentarily forgets she's asked him a question. ''No, the area is clear''. ''You know we can't run forever''.

 

''I know''. She cracks an eye open to peek at him. ''Do you want to go back?'' ''Do you? We've only been gone a couple days''. She chews on this, lets the prospect of no more missions or Hydra sink in. ''I don't know. I'm needed there''. ''Does Shield make you happy? When was the last time it did?'' Her brown eyes burrow into his, ''a long time ago, on the Bus. In the beginning''.

 

He looks away from her, ''me too''. This time it is her hand that goes atop his knee, the electricty sparking between them once more. Heat travels up both of them, a match waiting to be lit. There's just something in her face, a tell, a sign that causes Ward to move in closer. His eyes wonder over her lips, flicking back to her eyes, her neck and focus on her lips again. Slowly, hesitant like at Providence so many lifetimes ago, he watches for a bad reaction.

 

And just like then he recieves none, she surrounds him suddenly. Her skin her voice the smell of her perfume assaults him and he cups the back of her neck. Daisy's hands hold his shoulders his lips ghost over hers. ''This doesn't change anything''. He whispers against her, and she knows the words are not meant to be unkind. He wants her, but this doesn't mean the start of anything.

 

She knows this and respects it, not willing to push him at all. So Daisy nods slightly and closes her eyes, feels his lips brush hers, once, twice. Suddenly his strong hands are in her hair and he's kissing her with a fevor. His mouth hot against hers and her hands spread across his shoulders like a wave. It's like gasoline between with them and not being able to stand it, there's too much distance even now, Daisy breaks the kiss only to crawl into his lap.

 

Her thighs around his hips, he smiles at her before kissing her again, one arm wrapped around her back while the other hand is in her hair, cupping her face. Traveling lower down her waist before slipping his palm into the back pocket of her jeans. Daisy ins't even sure where she begins and he ends, all she cares about is him. Ward's lips now on her neck, his breathing labored like hers.

 

They are so wrapped up in each other that neither one of them notice the shadow that falls over the pool. It only catches Ward's attention when he lifts his face from Daisy's neck so he can kiss her again, that he breaks away. Daisy chases after his lips, frowning at the loss of him. She manages a light brush against his skin before he moves away. ''Skye''. It takes her a second to get past the fire he's started inside to recognize the warning in his tone.

 

With slow calculated movements, his eyes missing nothing, Ward pulls Daisy off his lap. When she turns around her face pales and she stands abruptly. Grant rises with her and the hotel room lights around them flicker. Lincoln is standing on the other side of the pool, his hands twitching at his side. He's wearing hurt like a second skin and his jaw is clenched.

 

''You know I swore up and down that he took you against your will''. Lincoln's voice is low and Daisy is all too familiar with his temper issues. ''Ward can you give us a minute?'' Grant looks at Daisy like she's lost her mind. ''Lincoln and I need to speak alone''. Grant doesn't like it, but she is all but begging him to leave. He gives her a look that says, 'I won't be far' and she nods. Lincoln's sharp glare doesn't leave the Specialist until he disappears from view.

 

''Is this why you left Shield? To be with him?'' Daisy walks up to Lincoln and calms her frantic heart beat. Which has nothing to do with the Inhuman before her. ''No, that's not it at all. It wasn't safe for me there''. Lincoln scoffs, ''because Ward says so? Daisy he betrayed you! Hurt you and Shield! He is not a good man''. ''You don't know anything about him''. He crosses his arms, glares down at her.

 

''Do you? He's a murderer, a traitor and a liar. And you trust him?'' ''More than I trust you right now''. His palms crackle. ''What the hell does that mean?'' ''It means you need to calm down''. ''Calm down?'' He yells. ''How do you expect me to calm down when I see my girlfriend kissing another guy? Grant Ward of all people''. Daisy takes a step to him.

 

''The last time I checked we ended things, and you don't get to judge Ward''. ''What the hell is wrong with you? A week ago you hated him''. ''Look I'm sorry that you had to see us like that, nothing about this has been far to you. I'm sorry Lincoln that you saw the vision about all of it. But what I'm not going to apologize for is acting on something I feel. Lincoln I used you all this time and I hate myself for it, you deserve someone far better than me''.

 

Lincoln falters, looks at her like she's a stranger. He hears her words but doesn't accept them. ''You loved me, I know you did''. Daisy shakes her head and guilty tears for causing him pain enter her eyes, ''I am so sorry. But I didn't, I tried Lincoln I tried so hard to but I couldn't. You have been so good to me and I''- He reaches for her and her body reacts as if he's a threat.

 

She's poised to attack and Lincoln gapes at her. ''I'm not going to hurt you, I would never hurt you Daisy''. Ward has been watching from the shadows, takes note when Lincoln's back is to him and he can no longer see Daisy. Lincoln looks so utterly wrecked that Daisy breaks. ''I never wanted to hurt you''. She tells him. ''Do you love him? Ward do you love him?''

 

''I can't discuss that with you''. Before she can blink he pulls her into a hug and she accepts it, her eyes sweeping the perimeter for Ward and Shield agents. Grant meets her eyes just as Daisy feels something brush across her neck. If Lincoln and Daisy's bodies were reversed and Ward wasn't staring at Lincoln's back, he would have seen the needle pressing into Daisy's skin.

 

But he doesn't. So when Daisy goes limp in his arms Ward is sprinting over to them. ''Skye!'' The hotel, the concrete around their feet bursts into flames. Lincoln never stood a chance. Well he wouldn't have if not for May's ICER meeting Ward's chest. Ward's hand manages to catch Lincoln's throat before he goes down in a heap at Daisy's feet.

 

 

''Lincoln what's going on?'' Coulson asks in his ear and May appears at his side. Daisy is cradled in his arms and the Inhuman glances down at Ward in disgust before saying, ''we got Daisy and Ward. On our way back''. ''Good. Bring them back to the Playground''. ''Yes sir''. Lincoln passes Daisy over to May and with a struggle, manages to get Ward aboard the quin jet.

 

Coulson didn't want to take drastic measures to get them back to Shield, but he had to. They both deserve the truth.

 

 


	21. This House Doesn't Burn Down Slowly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stab the body and it heals, but injure the heart and the wound lasts a lifetime.” 
> 
> -Mineko Iwasaki-
> 
>  
> 
> We finally get some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took an unexpected turn.
> 
> Once again thank you for reading and commenting!

 

Ward has been awake for ten minutes. And incredibly pissed off that he was ICED. His first concern is Daisy of couse and he has been out of his mind with worry. Shield has put him in a containment module and Coulson has been the only one in and out. He's heard Kebo, Fitz and Mack all demand on their boss what's going on but Phil hasn't been forthcoming on any information.

 

Something else is at play here, there's a reason Coulson brought them back so drastically to Shield. He had Lincoln of all people drug her, and when Ward gets his hands on the blonde Inhuman there's going to be hell to pay. Ward hears the door slide open, can tell by the foot falls on the floor it's Kebo. ''So you're probably wondering why we didn't warn you Shield found you''.

 

Grant has been wondering that, and he's angry at his friends for putting Daisy in danger. If they had told him all of this would have been avoided. ''I'm about eighty percent positive you're awake so here it goes. I had no idea, none of us did. Coulson sent May and Lincoln without telling anyone. Oh by the way Daisy is fine, still out cold but not hurt''.

 

Kebo moves closer to Ward. ''Boss I think I know who's behind all of this, you asked me to look into it. To watch, to spy on Coulson and I think it was him. He's been jumpy ever since Ryan was killed, acting even more secretive than usual. Oh and that Inhuman cure him and Simmons were working on? He didn't stop like he told Quake he would''.

 

Grant rolls over to face Kebo, a frown on his lips. ''I knew you were awake''. ''The cure, what do you know about it?'' ''Sparky is in on it and they've already made a batch. I snuck around and heard our lovely Director of Shield plans to use it on the next potential Inhuman they find''. Ward shakes his head and rises from the bed, ''that's not happening''.

 

''Where is Skye?'' Ward paces the room. ''In the containment module next to you''. ''What in the hell did Lincoln give her?'' Kebo crosses his arms. ''I have no idea Hellfire, something strong''. ''Why does Coulson want us back here?'' Kebo shrugs, ''beats me. You'll have to ask him yourself''. Ward grills Kebo about what's been happening at Shield while he's been away.

 

''Are we just going to skip over the fact that Sparky saw you and Quake doing it?'' Ward rolls his eyes, ''we were not, Kebo we were just kissing''. Kebo grins at his friend. ''You did it huh? Got the girl''. ''Focus on the task at hand here, I need to get to Skye. And find out what the hell is going on, are you going to help me or keep running your mouth?''

 

Kebo scowls, ''someone is in a bad mood''. Ward ignores him and easily overrides the code in the door, there's no guard watching over the containment module. ''Keep a look out''. Ward tells him when he's opening the door of the room that's holding Daisy. ''Boss what's the plan? Are you going to escape again?'' ''I'm going to find out the truth and then I don't know, I go where Skye does''. Kebo mutters something about him being a love struck fool.

 

Daisy is lying on the stark white bed curled in on herself, he can hear her slow breathing and knows she is not awake. There's a camera in the corner of the wall, he doesn't have much time. He's got one hand on Daisy's side, intending to lift her in his arms when there's a single knock against the door. It's Kebo's warning that there's someone coming. Grant hopes it's Lincoln, he really needs to hit something.

 

Coulson, May, Mack and Lincoln fill up the containment module and Grant's protective stance in front of Daisy escapes no one. ''Ward I know what you're thinking but I promise I am not going to hurt you or Daisy''. Coulson says, and although Ward detects no lie he doesn't believe the Director. ''You have two seconds to start explaining yourself Phil''. It looks as if Ward's sole foucs is on Coulson but it's not, if Sparky even moves in his direction Ward will set him on fire.

 

''I'm sorry I brought you and Daisy back like this but I knew you wouldn't come otherwise, Ward you were right she was in danger. But she isn't anymore''. ''What the hell did you give her?'' Grant's glare is turned on Lincoln and Ward can practically smell his fear. ''A sedative, she should be awake soon. Ward I''- ''The Inhuman cure you lied to Daisy about I know you're planning to test it and let me be clear, you won't. Ever''.

 

May raises an eyebrow but doesn't comment and Mack sends Ward a smug smile. Coulson does not the attitude the Specialist is wearing and is quick to smother it. ''Ward you're not in control here, I respect that you want to take care of Daisy and the Inhumans but this serum could save lives. You don't understand''. The smile Grant slips his boss is full of red hot posion.

 

''That's where you're wrong I am in control here. And you're not using that cure, Skye doesn't want it and last I checked she was in charge''. Coulson sighs slowly, Lincoln shuffles his feet slightly so he's one step closer to Daisy. Ward turns to the blonde Inhuman, ready. ''Ward stand down, no one here is going to hurt her''. Ward's gaze doesn't waver when he says, ''Lincoln isn't touching her again, neither is anyone else. Ever''.

 

There's a silence and the atmosphere tenses inch by inch. ''Coulson who killed Ryan? Who saw what Skye is going to do to Shield? You start giving me answers and maybe I'll relax''. The Calvary and Phil share a look. ''Fine''. Coulson takes a deep breath, steadies his shaking hands.

 

''It was me, I saw what happens between Daisy and Shield''. Grant knew it. The entire secret situation almost had Coulson's bloody hands all over it. ''But I didn't kill him''. ''Then who did?'' Coulson looks over to Lincoln and it all snaps into place. Coulson saw Ryan's vision and got spooked, he either sent Lincoln to kill him or Sparky took it upon himself to do it out of jealousy. Grant is going to guess the latter.

 

''That's why you put Skye in this room, to protect her from herself''. ''Exactly, she was in danger Ward and you were right to take her away, she's a threat to Shield. If word got out agents might react to that information and take the situation into their own hands, I couldn't let that happen''. Coulson's words tick and tinker inside of Ward. It tips him off. For now though he turns his attention to Lincoln.

 

''Did Coulson order you to kill Ryan? Or did you do so because you were pissed at what you saw?'' Lincoln's hands twitch and it gives Ward his answer. ''I don't have to explain myself to you''. ''In other words yes Ward, he murdered him of his own free will and Coulson didn't want Daisy to find out''. Mack comments and Ward runs a hand over his jaw. This entire situation is out of hand and messy.

 

''Take another step Sparky and you're dead''. Ward tells him when he notices Lincoln trying to move closer, the Inhuman stops his movements. ''I should kill you for touching her''. Ward laughs and outside the door Kebo does as well. ''I'd love to see you try''. The bed below him shifts lightly and Grant can hear Daisy's breathing change. She's awake. Grant settles by her head and crouches beside her, still on alert, he can still defend himself at this perch and see everyone in the room.

 

Daisy opens her eyes and blinks slowly, the white light is harsh and she squints. ''Skye?'' She feels hands in her hair and looks up to see Ward hovering over her, concern all over him. ''Where am I?'' ''Contaiment module''. He helps her sit up, her head spins lightly and Ward clutches her so she remains upright. ''Are you alright?'' She asks him as he moves, standing over her now.

 

''I'm fine. How are you feeling?'' It's then that she noties that they are not alone, the Playground shakes. ''Coulson what the hell is going on?'' In a rushed tone he tells her exactly what he told Ward, leaving out the cure and the part about Lincoln killing Ryan. Ward isn't going to let him get away with it. ''Oh don't leave out the best part Phil, tell her about the cure''. Daisy's eyes widen and she stands next to Ward. Mack joins her.

 

Grant suspects there's more information Coulson is witholding. ''You lied didn't you? You never stopped working on it''. There'a void in her voice, ''Coulson we don't lie to each other''. They have been through far too much together for him to not tell her the truth. He sighs in defeat and tells everyone to leave the room. On Lincoln's way out Daisy finally acknowledges him.

 

''We'll talk about you drugging me later''. She gets no response. When is it just Ward, Coulson and Daisy, Grant and her exchange a look. ''DC just please tell me what's going on, you've been weird since Stephanie Malick''. Ward notices a tick in Coulson's jaw when Daisy mentions Gideon's daughter and he knows there's more to this than meets the eye. ''Tell me right now or I walk''.

 

Coulson leans against the wall and closes his eyes, Daisy isn't prepared for the secrets that spill out of him. ''Stephanie Malick got word about the cure, I killed her because I couldn't risk it getting out and into the wrong hands. This cure could saves lives Daisy, I don't understand why you are so against it''. ''Because you're changing the way people are born it's not right. They're my people Coulson, my call''.

 

''I'm sorry Daisy but it's not. I'm the Director, you're overruled''. Ward feels her tense tightly beside him. ''And who killed Ryan?'' ''Lincoln''. Daisy is surprised, denial comes over her. ''He wouldn't do that''. Coulson shrugs, ''I saw him do it. I asked him why but he wouldn't tell me''. Daisy sighs into her hands and Mack puts his arm around her shoulder.

 

''Okay so you killed Stephanie Malick over the Inhuman cure, you're the one who saw Ryan's vision about Shield and in order to protect it and me you had the camera footage erased. LIncoln for some unknown reason killed Ryan and you and Simmons are working on a god awful cure that I want no part of. Did I miss anything? Any other bombs you want to drop on me DC?''

 

Coulson shakes his head. ''Good then get out''. He opens his mouth to say more but the look Daisy is giving him has him walking out of the room, not looking at any of them. ''It's like he's a stranger''. Diasy says aloud, goes to sit on the bed. ''When did everything start to blur? This isn't Shield, keeping secrets from each other, killing each other for no reason''. Kebo's booming laughter is heard once more outside the door.

 

''Tremors what do you wanna do? Coulson clearly doesn't care that you're against this cure''. Ward can see the stress pooling inside of her skin, he sits next to her and takes her hand. Ignores the grin Mack sends his way. Daisy relaxes almost instantly and takes joy in the fact that Ward can comfort her so easily. ''Mack can you give us a minute alone please?'' Daisy asks him and he nods.

 

Winks at Grant who rolls his eyes before leaving the room and joining Kebo and Fitz listening behind the door. As soon as it is just Daisy and Ward she lays her head on his shoulder, presses her cheek into his warm leather jacket. ''You suspected all of this the whole time didn't you?'' His hand moves to cup the back of her neck and pull her closer. ''Not all of it, but yes mostly''. ''Which all of this was another reason you wanted me out of Shield''.

 

''I used to trust the system, and I know how stupid that is because I betrayed it. But Skye I don't trust it anymore, not the way Coulson is running it. I want to be apart of Shield, to be with my friends and with you. You're my home, where I'm supposed to be. Not this base or Shield, I used to live for Coulson and this organization but he's shown me just how corrupt it's become''.

 

Her arms wrap around him, and her lips are at his ear. ''As much as I love how this conversation is going we need to figure out how we're going to stop Coulson''. ''He's planning on using the cure on the next potential Inhuman they find''. ''That can't happen''. ''I'm listening if you have a plan''. ''You don't have a plan super spy?'' He smiles slightly. ''I do, not sure you're going to like it''.

 

''Lay it on me''. ''Simple, steal the cure''. She leans away from him, ''we don't know how many batches they've made or where they are''- ''Yes we do''. It takes ten minues for Daisy and Ward to agree on a plan and once they have it, it's gold. They speak in hushed tones becasue there is a camera in the corner of the wall and Ward has no intention of having Coulson hear them.

 

''Meet me in your bunk in fifteen minutes''. Ward whispers to her as he stands and pulls her up with him. Her hands are on his face and she looks deep into his whiskey eyes, ''be careful''. ''I will''. He in turn cups her face and kisses her forehead. ''If I'm not there Kebo will take you to my safe house, don't wait for me''. ''Ward I'm not going without you''. ''Skye you have to''. Without warning she stands on her toes to kiss him, her lips warm and inviting against his.

 

It'd be so easy. Too easy. To stay here with her and let Coulson do whatever the hell he wants, to continue serving Shield like a good agent. Follow the Director blindly and without question. But Ward did that with John and no way in hell is he allowing that to happen, especailly when Skye is involved. This isn't right what he's doing, and Ward thinks that somewhere inside Coulson knows that.

 

So Grant kisses her back, wrapping his arms tight around her waist. She mutters something against his chest when they break apart that he doesn't catch, she doesn't comment when he asks her what it was. ''Go, I'll catch up''. Ward unwraps himself from her and heads to the door. ''Ward''. He turns to Daisy and the open expression on her face tells her more than words could. It's the unspoken dangerous sentence. _I love you._

 

''I know, me too''. Ward turns his back on her and leaves the containment module, finds Mack, Kebo and Fitz standing there. ''Mack I need you to stand guard and get Daisy out when I tell you. Kebo get a quin jet ready for me, you'll know when I need it. Fitz are you with me?'' The scientist looks at his former enemy and nods. ''Whatever you need''. ''I need in the lab and everything you know about the cure''. ''You got it let's go''.

 

Ward easily slips into mission mode. Find the cure. Destroy it. Take out anyone who tries to stop him. Get Skye out. Find any potenital Inhumans and save them from Shield. Fitz told him there are other Shield facilities that have been housing the cure under Coulson's orders. Right now Shield is the enemy, Ward has no other way to think of it. These are his people too that Coulson is threatening, he won't stand for it.

 

Daisy paces back and forth in the containment module, sighing, rubbing her palms together. Shield drugged her, Coulson is planning to harm her people. He doesn't even care that she doesn't want him to do it, thus he's lost her respect. If he won't lsiten to her than he's going to pay the price. Five minutes after Ward has left the door opens and Daisy prepares for an attack.

 

Lincoln walks in with a frown on his face. ''You killed an innocent man''. Is the first thing she tells him, and sees no remorse in his eyes. ''I thought it was the right thing to do''. She crosses her arms. ''How is killing a defenless man the right thing to do? He wasn't a threat to you Lincoln''. ''Yes he was''. ''Why? Were you really that jealous of the vision you saw?''

 

Daisy does not have time for this, she needs to play her part in her and Ward's plan. ''I couldn't compete with that vision Daisy''. There is defeat in his voice that she ignores. ''I wasn't asking you to, and it wasn't Ryan's fault what he saw. He wasn't to blame, if you wanted to be angry with someone be angry with me''. ''Oh I am''.

 

Daisy takes a step to her former boyfriend. ''You drugged me''. ''I had to get you to the Playground somehow''. Mack enters the room, takes a defesive stance beside his partner. ''I let you in for a reason to aoplogize, but if you're not going to do that then get out''. Mack gives her a look that says they are running out of time and she nods. Lincoln's face turns somber, ''I never wanted to hurt you''. ''And neither did I. But I stopped feeling sorry for what I did the second you stuck that needle in my neck''.

 

Before Lincoln can blink Mack has him in a head lock, he is out in less than a minute. Daisy helps her partner lift him and put him on the bed. ''I disabled the cameras so no one saw that. We need to hurry, according to Fitz Coulson has the cure stored at other Shield locations. Ward is at the lab now and they are disposing of it''. Her and Mack wait for Ward's signal, it comes five minutes later. Daisy's phone beeps.

 

''That's our cue, you ready D?'' ''As I'll ever be''. They exit the containment module and head straight for her bunk, the Playground is empty. Not a soul in sight. ''This is creepy''. Daisy shakes her head, ''something is wrong''. Instead of going down the hallway to her bunk where Ward is more than likely already waiting for her, she heads in the direction of Coulson's office. ''Tremors this isn't part of the plan''.

 

''Something isn't right Mack I can feel it. Look go to my bunk for me and tell Ward where I am, I'll meet you as soon as I figure out what's wrong''. ''Daisy we're wasting time, we need to leave now''. Daisy places her hand on his arm. ''Go, I'll be fine. I'm telling you, this is too easy. When do our plans ever go this smoothly?'' She has a point and he knows it. ''Ward is going to kill me for this, you have five minutes''. ''Roger that''.

 

There are no agents to stop her as she tip toes down the hallway to Coulson's office, and the door is open. As quiet as she can she slips inside and the video monitor is on. Loud and flashing. It takes Daisy a second to figure out exactly what she's looking at. Coulson lied. He's been lying to her all this time. On half of the screen there is footage of Inhumans laying on hospital beds and a doctor is telling them all about this wonderful cure.

 

On the other half, the Cocoon is on fire. It's been attacked. Daisy covers her mouth with her hands and the Playground rocks beneath the weight of what she's feeling. Shield turned on them. On her people on her, Coulson has been testing out his cure for weeks now. But why attack the Coccoon? She can't breathe and everything is blurry, she swallows back vomit. ''Everything that I've done has been for the greater good''.

 

Daisy whirls around to see Coulson and May standing before her, he shuts off the screen that proves what a monster he is. ''Daisy this wasn't personal. We were losing control of the Inhumans and I had to do something. I'm so sorry''. She has her hands out prepared to shut his mouth because she can't stand the words spilling out of it, white hot pain is seeping out of her bones. She trusted him with everything she had. He was her father figure, her friend.

 

But May has always been faster, better. And she'll defend Coulson with her life. It only takes a second for May to disable Daisy and render her a useless heap at the Director's feet. ''What about Ward?'' ''Find him and Kebo. I have a feeling they are in this together''. May nods and leaves the room, three other Shield agents enter Coulson's office.

 

Phil nods to Daisy's form on the floor, peaceful as if she is dreaming. ''Take her to the Providence base, keep an eye on her and call me when she wakes. Put the gauntlets on her and do not let her escape''. They nod and one of the men hauls her over his shoulder. ''Sir what about Grant Ward?'' Phil sighs and knows that whatever bond him and Ward had is now broken.

 

But then he gets the best idea he's had all day, it's the perfect solution really. ''You don't have to worry about him. He'll be visiting Tahiti very soon''. Coulson watches Daisy being carried out of the room, yes his action are not noble or wise or just by any means. But he was losing control of his house, of Daisy and Ward. He had no other options, things were getting out of hand.

 

He can only hope that when all of this is over, he'll still believe in what's right and wrong. Because without that, he'd of lost everything that ever made him human.

　

　

　

　

 


	22. Sometimes I Join You, Let You Wash Over Me

I really am very sorry you guys. But due to personal issues I had to end this story, and I'm sorry it was ended like this. But I promise there will be a sequel!

 

But first I am working on another fic I told all of you about in chapter 15. After that story is done I will go back to this story and upload the sequel.

 

I'm aware that some of you maybe angry with how I left things and that's okay, Coulson's actions were horrible but he will pay for them. I should be finished with the sequel to this in a couple of months.

 

Thank you as always to those who read and comment, you are what keeps me writing. If anyone is interested the new story I am working on should be uploaded tonight or tomorrow if anyone wants to check it out.

 

Once again I really am sorry I left things the way that I did, but things got in the way and I was unable to finish this the way I wanted. But the sequel is going to be great! Thank you & I really am sorry to leave you all hanging.

* * *

 


End file.
